Amame sin condiciones
by natykmoon
Summary: ella fingía ser alguien que no era, pero tenia un secreto, el el chico guapo y popular, este secreto los puede unir o los puede separar?, averigüenlo
1. Chapter 1

**AMAME SIN CONDICIONES**

Ella tenia un secreto, pero era una persona sencilla, que pasaba desapercibida, el ,el chico guapo, rico y popular, solo este secreto los puede unir o separar, averígüenlo.

**CAPITULO 1**

**SAKURA**

Hola, mi nombre es sakura kinomoto, tengo 16 años, tengo ojos verdes, pelo castaño, largo hasta la cintura, ondulado, soy blanca, y no es por decir nada pero, el baile me a, ayudado a tener un buen cuerpo, asisto a la preparatoria seiyu, en una pequeña ciudad llamada tomoeda, vivo allí con mi prima tomoyo, que es blanca de pelo largo, ondulado y de color negro, tiene mi misma edad, conmigo también vive mi guardián yue, y me perro labrador kero.

Llevo en esta ciudad desde que tenia 13 años, por pedido de mi padre, fujitaka kinomoto, un gran empresario reconocido en todo el mundo, por sus logros profesionales, sus prosperantes empresas, sus buenas inversiones, y su gran habilidad para saber donde hay un gran negocio, aunque desde que nació, ya tenia dinero, y las empresas se las heredo a sus padres, de los cuales heredaron a sus abuelos, la mas grande es la de construcción, la cual ha realizado la construcción de los mas grandes y modernos edificios, exclusivos restaurantes, y la restauración de los mas antiguos teatros de todo el mundo, de los cuales es socio. Le gusta dar donaciones a poyando a los estudiantes de arqueología de la universidad de Tokio, para sus excavaciones ya que si no hubiera tenido que dedicarse al negocio familiar hubiera sido arqueólogo.

M e envió a esta pequeña ciudad, porque quería que yo tuviera una vida normal, que eligiera lo que quisiera estudiar, que tuviera amigos, que me vieran por quien soy y no por le que tengo, o por el benéfico de ser amiga de la hija de fujitaka kinomoto, de ser asediada por los periodistas, que siempre quieren verte caer para juzgarte y ellos ganar plata, la verdad es que papa hubiera querido no ser rico, y sin tantas obligaciones, pero como no había sido así el siempre intentaba tener el tiempo suficiente para estar con su familia, así que siempre hacíamos días de campo en algún parque, como la gente normal, eran momentos felices que compartíamos mi madre nadeshiko, mi hermano touya, mi padre y yo, aunque no faltaba los días que eran dañados por esos periodistas, que nos asediaban, la verdad es que esta fue una de las razones por que acepte lo que me dijo papa, odia a los periodistas mas que nada.

No fueron ellos quien provocaron el accidente donde murió mama, pero si los culpo de lo que hicieron, todo empezó cuando se empezaron a publicar artículos en los que decía,

**GRAN EMPRESARIO, FUJITAKA KINOMOTO, TIENE UNA AVENTURA CON LA ACTRIZ FRANCESA, FRANCESCA.**

_**O**_ otro,

**EMPRESARIO FUJITAKA KINOMOTO, SE DEJA VER SALIENDO DE UN LUJOSO HOTEL, CON LA GRAN ACTRIS FRANCESCA**

Y muchos mas, mama por mucho que lo amara empezó a sentir dudas, así que empezaron las peleas, la noche del 31 de octubre, estaba lloviendo mucho, y caían truenos, ella estaba furiosa, el acaba de llegar de Francia, y ella estaba histérica, lloraba, gritaba, le arrojaba cosas, nunca la había visto así, tenia miedo, en ese momento solo tenia 3 años de edad, así que me asuste y salí de mi habitación y fui hasta donde touya, el me abrazo y fuimos a escondernos, en su armario dijo que ese seria nuestro refugio de todo lo malo, hay nadie nos tocaría o escucharíamos cosas malas, me consoló y dijo que esto pasaría y que mama volvería a ser la de antes., allí en aquel armario, ya no se escuchaban los gritos de mama, estuvimos horas hay, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, cuando abrí mis ojos, vi. que mi tía sonomi estaba hay levantándonos, nos dijo que nos vistiéramos, que teníamos que ir a su casa, en ese momento no pensé que algo malo habría pasado, pero no fue así, después que llegamos a su casa ella nos dijo que nuestros padres habían tenido un accidente y que papa estaba recuperándose en el hospital, pero que mama había muerto, como había pasado no supe mucho, nadie quería hablar del tema y yo muy pequeña para que me quisieran contar, semanas de haber muerto mama, los periódicos tuvieron que retractarse de lo que dijeron, todo había sido mentira, Francesca solo era amiga de papa, y había admitido abiertamente que tenia una relación amorosa con otra gran actriz de nombre nicole, así que quedaba en el piso que ella tenia algo con papa, o con cualquier hombre.

Pero ya, para que, mama había muerto y todo por sus espantosas mentiras, si estas no hubieran aparecido, ella no se hubiera puesto como loca y no abría salido en el auto el día en el que tubo el accidente, papa intento llevar una vida normal, aunque nosotros sabíamos que le dolía, pero el siempre era tan especial con nosotros, y tía sonomi seguía visitándonos todos lo días, touya y yo crecimos, y el decidió estudiar arquitectura para dedicarse al negocio familiar, pero todos sus pasos son seguidos, con diez guardaespaldas, no se como lo soporta, así que cuando cumplí los 14 ellos me dijeron que querían que yo tuviera una vida normal, así que acepte, entonces mi prima tomoyo daidouji, hija de mi tía sonomi quien era dueña de una de las mas grandes empresas, que se dedica a la tecnología, crear cosas nuevas, aparatos electrónicos mas avanzados, como éramos tan unidas y el lazo se había hecho mas fuerte desde la muerte de mama, tía sonomi acepto, así que con un guardián quien nos cuidaría, cocinaría y vigilaría, y un hermoso perro que me había dado papa, el día de mi cumpleaños, quién bauticé con el nombre de kerberos, pero le decíamos de cariño kero, nos fuimos a una pequeña ciudad llamada tomoeda, llegamos a una casa de color amarillo, con el techo de tono azul, tenia tres habitaciones, una casa para una familia normal de clase media. Y con una apellido que no tenia nada que ver con el de nuestras familias.

Sakura levántate, ya esta el desayuno, gritaba mi prima desde la cocina, pero yo seguía en otro mundo.

hasta que volvió a sonar el despertador, cuando lo vi., me di cuenta que era tarde, muy tarde, me apresure a ponerme el uniforme y baje a desayunar, allí estaba yue con delantal y tomoyo desayunando en la mesa, acabe con este, y tomoyo y yo nos apresuramos en salir, nosotras difisfrutabamos de esta vida, y yue no era tan vigilante, así que ella montaba en bici, para ir a la escuela y yo me iba en patines, y conversábamos, nos burlábamos de todo, de camino a la escuela. Entramos al salón de clase, saludamos a nuestro grupo de amigas, fuimos a nuestro puesto, tomoyo estaba al lado mió, entonces nos sentamos, mientras acomodaba mis cosas tomoyo comenzó a hablar.

Sakura, sabes quien esta mas bueno e interesante, me dijo con su singular picardía

No quien, le respondí con poco interés

Hiragizawa, su porte ingles me encanta, dijo mas embelesada que nunca

Pero, pero si es uno de los chicos populares, de la escuela, y uno de los mas ricos, un engreído, al igual que su amigo li le dije, no es que me calleran mal, pero hay días en los que se creen mejor que los demás y son tan serios.

Hay sakura que tiene que sean ricos, nosotras solo fingimos ser clase media, voy a aprovechar que su puesto quedar atrás, y voy a intentar hablar con el, me dijo

Bueno has lo que quieras, allá tu, a mi solo me interesa lograr ser una gran bailarina de ballet, así que ni me interesa tener novio y no tengo tiempo tampoco, le respondí

Yo quiero ser diseñadora, pero un delicioso encuentro romántico no le hace daño a nadie, me dijo mientras se reía

**SHAORAN**

**O**tro día mas en la escuela, no puede ser y en esta ciudad, pero bueno yo fui quien la Eligio, o fue el esfero que callo en esta escuela, cuando elegí al azar, no me había ido tan mal mi grupo de amigos era excelente, las chicas caían redondas a mis pies y no tenia a mi madre recordándome todo el día que como hijo único, y único heredero tenia que empezar a ser responsable y no se que mas cosas, en el colegio me iba excelente, y siempre debía tener mi portátil a la mano para trabajar un poco en las empresas LI, teníamos varas casas de bolsas, y nos ocupábamos de hacer grandes inversiones, decidí venir a este pueblo solo por no tener a todo el mundo encima, pero siempre llevaba conmigo mis responsabilidades, mi mejor amigo era eriol hiragizawa, hijo de un gran empresario ingles, su compañía se dedicaba a diseñar los mejores automóviles, y mas veloces, eriol a veces sacaba los coches para su uso personal, hasta el día que tubo un accidente en uno y su padre lo castigo mandándolo a vivir acá a Japón.

Querido shaoran, querido mió, me decía eriol mientras me abrazaba

Que quieres, deja de llamarme así, o te parto la cara, le dije

Que vamos a hacer esta noche, quiero ir a conocer niñas, llevamos mucho tiempo solitos tu y yo, jajá jajá, me dijo

No se, no tengo muchas ganas de salir, le dije

Oye sabes, que niña se esta poniendo linda, y empieza a verse como una mujer, me dijo

Quien? La vecina o un hada de tu imaginación, le dije intentando burlarme de el

No seas bobo, tomoyito, la que se sienta a delante de mi puesto, me dijo, - creo que la voy a invitar a salir

Pero ella se ve una niña frágil y un poco rara, le dije y era verdad siempre con la otra niña que se sienta a su lado, pero que no recuerdo como se llama- no se que le ves, es muy rara siempre con una cámara, grabando a la niña esa, la verdad no se que le ve.

Gracias, espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**AMAME SIN CONDICIONES**

**CAPITULO 2**

**SHAORAN**

El timbre sonó para el comienzo de clase, era hora de matemáticas, eriol y yo fuimos a acomodarnos a nuestros respectivos lugares, el mió estaba hasta el final, eriol se sentaba al lado mió, enfrente de el estaba tomoyo, y delante mió, la amiga de ella, una chica de pelo castaño, a pesar de llevar tres años estudiando con ella, nunca habíamos cruzado palabra, ni siquiera habíamos hecho un trabajo juntos, la verdad era que ella, era muy distante y a mi no me interesaba nada aparte de mi circulo de amigos, que los tenia gracias a eriol, que es el conversador, para mi ella era una chica normal, una chica promedio, parece que siempre se le dificultaban las matemáticas, solo conversaba con sus amigas, y con la tal tomoyo, nunca se metía a algún grupo. La clase acabo, y entonces vi., como eriol se acercaba a hablar con tomoyo.

Hola, que bonito dibujo, le dijo eriol, interesándose en lo que la chica estaba asiendo en una hoja.

Gracias, le dijo ella con una sonrisa muy dulce

Se puede saber, que es, le pregunto

Es el figurín, de un nuevo traje que quiero hacerle a sakura, le respondió esta mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y volvía a dibujar

Que bonito, eres muy buena, serás una gran diseñadora, le dijo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa

Te puedo preguntar algo, sin ofenderte, le dijo la chica

Si claro dime, le dijo el

Por que me hablas, llevamos tres años estudiando y siempre en el mismo sitio, pero nunca te acercaste a hablarme, le dijo la chica muy seria

El pobre eriol quedo un poco sorprendido, nunca una mujer, no había sucumbido a sus encantos, y siempre caían rendidas a sus pies cuando el les decía aunque sea hola

Pues, por eso mismo, nunca hemos hablado y decidí que era el momento, dijo eriol mientras sonreía otra vez.

No quise, seguir escuchando, no sabia que pretendía eriol, la verdad el es una persona que le gusta estar con todas, pero comprometerse con ninguna, y la pobre de tomoyo no parecía de el tipo, de chicas fáciles, me levante de mi puesto sintiendo pena por la pobre chica, tome mi portátil, salí del salón y me dirigí a la azotea, era un sitio tan tranquilo, y no había nadie así que, me podía concentrar en mi trabajo.

Tenia que hacer unos cuantos movimiento en la bolsa, invertir un poco de dinero, revisar mis acciones, estaba concentrado cuando me llego un mensaje, el cual decía que la compañía mas grande de telecomunicaciones de Japón, estaba vendiendo el 10% de las acciones, era una buena inversión así que decidió entrar, a comprar, pero para mi desgracia alguien mas había visto lo rentable de comprar estas acciones, empecé a incrementar su oferta, la otra persona también, no me iba a rendir tan fácil, pero al final el negocio se lo quedo su contrincante, no me quise quedar, con la duda y quise averiguar quien me había ganado, cuando mire a ver. el que me había ganado era touya kinomoto, el hijo mayor, de fujitaka kinomoto, un hombre a quien conocí en una reunión, de negocios que tenia su padre y este, antes que su padre muriera, el Sr. kinomoto, era una persona muy imponente y siempre había admirado, su buen olfato para los buenos negocios, y lo ultimo que sabia era que el tal touya, había heredado esto de su padre, pero nunca lo había visto.

**SAKURA**

**La **clase había terminado, cuando vi que el tal eriol se acerco a tomy, que estaba dibujando, y empezó a hacerle conversación, me puse a recoger mis cosas, tenia que ir a mi empleo, a pesar de que mi padre me mandaba lo que yo quería, a mi me gustaba ganar el mió propio, así que trabajaba medio tiempo de mesera en un restaurante, para ejecutivos, era un buen empleo y me pagaban lo normal, de todas formas, lo que ganaba le alcanzaba para gastárselo en ella, su padre paga lo demás.

Volteo a mirar a su prima, cuando escucho que le preguntaba a eriol, que porque le hablaba, le dio un poco de risa de ver al pobre un poco intimidado por ella, y a ella intentando de hacerse la difícil, cuando hace unas horas le había dicho que le atraía el ingles, se levanto de su puesto tomo sus cosas, lista para irse.

Bueno tomy, te dejo, tengo que trabajar, nos vemos mas tarde, le dije mientras me despedía de ella

Bueno saku, nos vemos mas tarde, de pronto paso a tomarme un café, a tu restaurante, me dijo con una mirada cómplice, que me indicaba que no iba a ir sola, sino que seria una excusa prefecta para llevar a cierto ingles a conversar.

OK, le dije y me fui los deje solos para que siguieran con su juego.

**SHAORAN**

Salí de clase, y me fui a mi departamento, me dolía un poco la cabeza, haber perdido ante, kinomoto me había estresado un poco, entre al edificio, uno lujoso, fui a mi departamento, que estaba en el ultimo piso, era un departamento de dos niveles, entre mi mayordomo wei, me recibió, me quite el chaleco del uniforme, subí a mi habitación me bañe, me vestí y en ese momento entro eriol.

Shaoran, shaoran, tu me quieres cierto, me dijo con voz melosa

No, aléjate de mi me das susto, le dije

Tienes que ayudarme, tomoyo se esta haciendo la difícil, me dijo en forma de suplica

Y en que te podría ayudar yo, le dije

Acompáñame al restaurante Cloe´s, ella va estar hay tomándose un café, y si voy solo va a pensar que la estoy siguiendo, me dijo

Mmmmmmmm, no me interesa, ve solo, le dije mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio y retomaba mi trabajo en la computadora

Por favor, haré lo que sea, me dijo

Porque te interesa, tanto esa chica, no es de tu tipo, le dije

Al principio solo quería pasar el rato con ella, pero se esta haciendo la difícil, y no lo soporto, me dijo

Entonces solo quieres, sanar tu orgullo, le dije

Si, para que mas seria, no será para casarme, y menos con alguien que no es de mi nivel social, sabes lo que diría mi padre, me mata, me dijo

Mmmmm, bueno te acompaño solo porque no te soporto rogando, le dije con resignación

Gracias, me dijo y salio de mi habitación, y se fue a su departamento que estaba en el piso de abajo.

**SAKURA**

Eran las 6 pm de la tarde, el día había estado muy tranquilo a excepción de unos, jóvenes de aproximadamente de unos 26 años que habían ido a celebrar un gran contrato y pidieron algunas bebidas alcohólicas, y cada vez que les servía, se portaban un poco pesados, haciéndome propuestas indecentes, entonces como no acepte solo se burlaban de mi.

Entonces vi cuando entro una joven al restaurante, era tomoyo me dirigí a ella y la atendí

Disculpe señorita se le ofrece algo, le dije en tono formal

Claro me puede traer la carta, me dijo mientras imitaba, a una mujer rica inglesa, con acento y todo

Me dio risa, siempre nos molestábamos, eso de ser, pobres o ricos era un chiste muy personal ya que ambas teniamos nuestro gran secreto

Ya se la traigo su alteza, le dije muerta de la risa, me dirigí a la barra, tome la carta y se la iba a llevar cuando entro eriol y shaoran al restaurante, y se sentaron en la mesa con tomy, yo me devolví y tome dos cartas mas, para ofrecérselas si me las pedían claro, me acerque y se la ofrecí a tomoyo

Buenas tardes, señores se les ofrece algo, les pregunte

Si nos da por favor la carta, me dijo Li, si mirarme siquiera

Si claro, tome usted, horita paso a tomar el pedido, le dije mientras me iba a tomar otra orden.

Estaba recogiendo un jugo de mora, que me había pedido una señora, de unos 35 años, que se encontraba a dos mesas de distancia de donde estaba a tomoyo, quien estaba muy entretenida hablando con eriol, me dio risa y gusto a la vez, bien por ella, Li estaba apático a la conversación, concentrado como siempre en su computadora, en la mesa de adelante estaban, los ejecutivos intensos, mirándome muertos de la risa, puse el jugo en la bandeja, y me dirigí a donde tenia, que llevarla cuando cruce por la mesa de los intensos, sentí como algo se interponía en mi camino haciéndome caer, yo caí encima de Li, y el jugo encima de el y su computadora,

Eres una estupida, estas ciega o que, me grito mientras se paraba furioso sin siquiera ayudarme

Lo siento, señor, le dije muerta de la vergüenza

Pobre retardada, es que acaso no sabe lo que ha hecho, me dijo mientras tomaba su computadora que se había apagado, por el jugo que le cayo

Yo se la pago, no se preocupe, le dije

Usted, pero si usted no debe ni tener donde caerse muerta, me grito, y esto si me ofendió

Usted no es nadie, para tratarme así respete, pobre idiota, le grite

Llame a su jefe por que me encargare que la despidan por idiota, y que nunca vuelva a trabajar, me dijo

Pues haga lo que quiera, que yo no le tengo miedo a un pobre niño rico, le dije gritando

Los ultimo que vi fue que Li levanto la mano para, pegarme , pero quien se creía este, que seria capas de pagarle a un simple mesera, pero no lo hizo la dejo levantada y antes que reaccionara le grite:

A, me va a pegar, pues hágalo, y si no es capas yo si, le dije mientras sacaba la fuerza que tenia y le daba una cachetada a este, por grosero

El se quedo mirándome con unos ojos llenos de furia, en ese momento llego mi jefe , me reprendió, me despidió, y me dijo que el cliente siempre tiene la razón y yo era una simple mesera.


	3. Chapter 3

**AMAME SIN CONDICIONES**

**CAPITULO 3**

**SAKURA**

No podía creerlo me habían despedido por ese arrogante, de Li, salí del restaurante lo mas rápido que pude, me dirigí a la academia de baile, tenia que bailar un poco y desestresarme, a pesar de que era tarde, era bueno ir ya que iba a estar solo el edificio, a excepción del guardia de seguridad, y no iba ver problema de que entrara cuando ya habían cerrado, puesto que mi padre, me compro la academia con la intención de que yo pudiera practicar , cuando asistía de día, iba a clase como cualquier estudiante, era obvio nadie sabia que yo era la dueña de este sitio. Cada dos semanas, iba de incógnito madame Anne-claire maestra de la real academia de danza de Londres, a petición de mi padre, ya que financiaba sus obras, ella mantenía el secreto, y me dejaba lecciones, con las que trabajaba y perfeccionaba yo.

Entre a los vestidores, me puse las mallas de tono rosa pálido, el leotardo del mismo tono, una falda lisa, de tono rosa mas fuerte, una zapatilla de pointe, me recogí el pelo, sin dejar un mechón al aire, y me dirigí al salón, prendí las luces, fui a la grabadora, puse algo de música clásica, me dirigí a la barra enfrente de los espejos y empecé el calentamiento, ya llevaba un rato en eso, cuando se abrió la puerta del salón dejando ver que era tomoyo quien había venido.

Hola, como estas?, me dijo ella

Que, como estoy, tomy me despidieron por algo que no era mi culpa, enzima de eso , ese Li, quien se cree para tratarme de esa manera, fue un accidente, le dije muerta de la ira

Si, se paso, inclusive llegue a pensar, que te iba a pegar, menos mal mi linda sakura le pego primero, jajajaja, me dijo con tono divertido

Tomy, quien diablos es?….. Dios!, que puede tratar a un ser humano así, ni siquiera fue mi intención, le dije

Yo se, mi saku no debió tratarte así, y que vas a hacer, me dijo

Primero averiguar quien es y hay pensare mi venganza, pero primero necesito saber su debilidad para darle donde mas le duela, le dije, la verdad nunca había sido rencorosa, pero ese arrogante necesitaba una lección.

**SHAORAN**

**Entre **a mi departamento, muerto de ira, la estupida mesera habia arruinado mi computadora, preciso cuando estaba moviendo unas acciones, maldita torpe, como es que no ve por donde va, estaba que mataba a cualquiera que se me atravesara, cuando entro eriol.

Oye no crees que te pasaste, me dijo

Que me pase, es una estupida, le dije

Pero no creo que allá sido su intención, caerse enzima tuyo, me dijo

No la defiendas es una pobre niña boba, y encima me pego, esto no se queda así ya lo vas a ver, le dije

Y que piensas hacer, me pregunto

Por que te interesa, es que ahora te gusta la mesera, le dije

No pero es la prima de mi querida tomoyo, y necesito saber, para ver como no se arruinan mis planes, de tener a tomy, me dijo

No te preocupes, ya tengo algo pensado, le dije

Y que es?, me pregunto

La mayoría de niñas tontas, y pobres de este pueblo, sueñan con encontrarse con algún, rico que las pueda sacar de su miseria, así que intentare conquistarla y luego la veré sufrir rogándome por que no la deje, le dije

Das miedo shaoran, menos mal soy tu amigo, no quisiera ni imaginarme lo que me pasaría como tu enemigo, me dijo

**SAKURA**

Tomy y yo llegamos a tiempo, a las escuela cuando entramos al salón Li y eriol ya estaba en sus puestos, tome la caja de la mac, que habia acabado de comprar, me dirigí al puesto de Li.

Tome acá esta su estupida computadora, espero que la disfrute, le dije lo mas fríamente que pude, el levanto la mirada pero no dijo nada, tomo la computadora y siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Me senté la clase iba a iniciar, tomoyo como siempre se sentó al lado mió, entonces eriol se acerco con una rosa blanca y se la ofreció, desde ese día, todas las mañanas habían flores y chocolates en el puesto de tomoyo, y ellos cada vez conversaban mas, y mas.

Era viernes mañana no habría clases, estaba en la cocina cuando bajo tomoyo, traía un vestido color hueso, straple, corte imperio y bombacho , con mucho tul para que pareciera mas voluminoso, iba desde el corte hasta un poco mas arriba de rodilla, una pequeña chaqueta que terminaba mas arriba de la cintura, pero un poco mas abajo del busto, color rosado, de manga corta, los zapatos, eran cerrados en cuero brillante, rosados que combinaban a la perfección con la chaqueta, y tenían un pequeño tacón, que le daban una toque de elegancia y feminidad.

Oye, que bonita para donde vas, le dije

Tengo una cita con eriol, me dijo

Tan rápido, le dije

Llevamos ya dos semanas hablando, es tan interesante, ni te imaginas, me dijo ella con una mirada dulce, pero llena de ilusión

Entonces espero que te diviertas, le dije, en ese momento sonó el timbre y ella se despidió y se fue, termine lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, y me dirigí a mi portátil, la verdad era que no me habia olvidado de mi venganza, así que le pedí el favor a yukito, que averiguara sobre Li, yukito era un muchacho que estudio finanzas y movimientos en la bolsa, en la misma universidad que touya, y eran novios, esto era un secreto muy intimo que solo sabíamos la familia, ya que a touya los periodistas y las mujeres lo perseguían tanto. Y ahora yukito trabaja con mi hermano y mi padre, buscando buenas inversiones,

Bueno querida sakura, aquí esta lo que te averigüe, su nombre completo es shaoran Li, es de hong kong, su familia es dueña de las casas de bolsa Li, la mas importante es la de china, también tienen muchas acciones, por sus buenos movimientos en la bolsa, es hijo único, su padre Hien Li, es un buen amigo de tu padre, murió de cáncer. Y ahora es el dueño de todo, pero como todavía no cumple la mayoría de edad, su madre Ierna Li, se encarga de todo, aunque el también, hace muchos movimientos, según tu padre una persona muy brillante para su corta edad, me escribió yukito por mail.

Ósea que mi padre lo conoce, le pregunte

Si, me respondió

Entonces ellos saben que yo estoy acá, y quien soy?, le pregunte

No, a pesar de ser amigos tu padre a preferido que nadie sepa donde estas, la gente piensa que la hija de kinomoto esta internada, en un prestigioso colegio para señoritas en Paris, pero que nunca se ha dejado ver en sociedad, me dijo

Entonces a Li le gusta invertir, cierto, le pregunte

Sabes yukito me gustaría también hacer mis propias inversiones, papa siempre me decía como ver un buen negocio, debo haber heredado algo de el, además tu me puedes ayudar a, aprender cierto, le escribí, el se quedo un rato pensando pero luego acepto

Me despedí de el diciéndole que tenia que ir a dormir, un poco, la verdad era que me habia dado una buena idea de venganza, a Li le gustaba hacer movimientos en la bolsa y comprar acciones, que pasaría si yo le quitara las mejores, y competía con el, eso si, sin que el se enterara que era yo, con ayuda de yukito que me indicaba por Chat como hacer, lo primero era empezar pondría su nombre o uno falso, y así empezaría con pequeñas movimientos desde mi computadora, yukito al principio me indicaba cuales, después yo los hacia sola y el los aprobaba, yo me mantuve en eso una semana, bajo el nombre de ying fa kinomoto, hasta que considimos en el misma inversión. Pero ese primer intento no pude ganar debía admitir Li era muy bueno.

**SHAORAN**

**Estaba en la hora **del almuerzo como siempre en la azotea, nos habían informado que el profesor de la siguiente clase no iría, así que tenia bastante tiempo libre, en ese momento un montón de chicas escandalosas entraron a la azotea, al principio no les preste ni atención estaba muy ocupado, en mi computadora, hacia una semana que empecé a entrar mas en mis acciones y mas desde que una tal ying fa habia estado, concediendo con migo, al principio le ganaba, pero después empecé a perder contra ella, estaba tan concentrado que cuando las chicas, empezaron a reírse y ha hablar de cual iría a declarárseme, me sinti estresado, cerré mi computadora y decidí buscar un sitio mas tranquilo.

Seguí caminado por toda la escuela pero no habia un sitio donde sentarse, así que decidí ir al teatro, era un lugar que utilizaban para hacer obras de teatro pero que estaba abandonado, desde hace un año cuando acabo el club de teatro, entonces cuando llegue a las puertas escuche un sonido, que según creo era, una pieza de música clásica, decidí entrar a ver, y vi que hay estaba la mesera incompetente practicando, algo que parecía ballet clásico, habia asistido a muchas obras y se puede decir que ella no lo hace tan mal para ser una simple mesera, entonces recordé mi venganza y decidí actuar.

Hola, le dije, y ella se detuvo, con cara de sorpresa

Que quiere, me pregunto mientras me miraba fríamente

Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de la otra vez, le dije, nunca habia pensado disculparme eso no estaba en mi cabeza pero si quería que ella cayera en mi venganza lo haría

Que ?, me dijo

Eso que me gustaría que empecemos de nuevo, le dije con una sonrisa seductora y el rostro de ella tomo un leve tono rojo

Bueno te perdono, pero si me permites estoy, estoy un poco ocupada, me dijo

Que estabas haciendo, le pregunte

Practicando un point, y un tour en l'lair, me dijo, le verdad no sabia que era eso pero fingí mostrar interés, aunque ella dejo de hablar y se quito los zapatos de ballet y se puso los de la escuela, tomo sus cosas y cuando iba saliendo la tome del brazo

Para donde vas, le pregunte

A buscar a tomoyo, me respondió saliendo inmediatamente del teatro, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Nunca una mujer no le habia interesado quedarse hablando conmigo.

grasias


	4. Chapter 4

**AMAME SIN CONDICIONES **

**CAPITULO 3**

**SAKURA**

No se que pretendía Li, era muy raro que quisiera pedirme disculpas, pero mi orgullo muy grande para dárselas sinceramente, mi venganza seguía en pie, salí como sin nada, lo mas indiferente que pude del teatro y me dirigí a buscar a tomy, hace rato no la veía, así que la iría a buscar. Me dirigí al salón de clases pero no se encontraba allí, fui a la cafetería, que estaba ocupada con mas de la mitad de los estudiantes, camine mas hacia el centro haber si desde hay podía ver si se encontraba sentada en alguna mesa.

-Oye… será que me puedes disculpar y no ignorarme como si nada, soy un ser egoísta y lo reconozco, te trate mal y lo siento mucho, ME PERDONAS- me grito Li desde la puerta de la cafetería, ocasionando conmoción en los que se encantaban en ella.

Quede petrificada en mi puesto, que rayos hacía gritándome en toda la cafetería, mi cara se torno de un color rojo vivo , de la vergüenza que me dio, y las piernas se me inmovilizaron, de mi boca no salía palabra alguna, y el resto de estudiantes empezaba a murmurar

-Me pongo de rodillas, me humillo ante ti, seré tu fiel esclavo si crees que lo merezco, pero podrías perdonarme, siguió gritando este, pero yo seguía sin decir nada la verdad no me gustaba ser el centro de atención

-PERDONALO-NO SEAS TONTA, MIRALO QUE LINDO- empezaron a gritarme el estudiantado femenino, que se encontraba allí, no era para menos , ya que Li era el chico por el que todas suspiraban.

Me acerque a el muerta de vergüenza y con un poco de ira, por el oso que me estaba asiendo pasar, la chicas me miraban como si yo tuviera la culpa y fuera la mala del paseo, entonces le dije

-Esta bien te perdono, pero por favor párate y deja de hacer el oso si, le dije con un sonrisa tonta, el se levanto

-gracias, de verdad siento mucho como te trate, y bueno ahora si quieres te ayudo a buscar a tomoyo, me dijo con un sonrisa seductora, pude escuchar a mas de una suspirar cuando el hizo esto.

-No grasias…. yo la puedo buscar sola,

- Pero yo se, donde esta, me dijo con malicia

-Esta bien, podrías decirme,¿ donde esta?

-La vi caminando con eriol, se dirigían a los jardines de la escuela, me dijo

-Gracias, le dije mientras iba camino a buscarla, cuando vi que el venia detrás mió.-oye no necesitas venir conmigo, gracias te perdono, pero deja de seguirme si.

-Pero yo no te estoy siguiendo, solo que tomoyo esta con eriol, necesito hablar con el, así que si no te importa, iremos en la misma dirección, me dijo con un tono divertido

-siempre eres tan….. Como decirlo, tan…..,- no sabia como decirle tenia la palabra en la punta de la lengua pero no salía

-tan romántico, tan lindo, tan sexy, tan caballero, el príncipe azul que siempre soñaste, me dijo en tono seductor

-tan engreído, arrogante, superficial, no todas caemos a tus pies li, por lo menos yo no, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.

-Pero yo solo quiero, que seamos amigos, y mostrarte que soy mejor persona, me dijo

-Pues no se, no me interesa que seamos amigos, solo mantén distancias, le dije, mientras caminábamos ya en el jardín de la escuela, entonces pude ver que en una banca estaba tomoyo besándose con eriol.

-Oye ya van en ese nivel, sabes deberías intentar ser mi amiga, ya que por lo visto nos tendremos que ver mas, me dijo muy cerca de mi oído, cosa que me hizo erizar la piel de sentir su aliento tan cerca, y era verdad si tomoyo y eriol ya eran novios, tendría que aguantarme a Li, solo por el hecho de ser el mejor amigo del novio de mi prima.

-Sabes, déjame pensarlo, le dije mientras me daba vuelta y me dirigía al salón de clases, la verdad no pensaba interrumpir.

**SHAORAN**

Debía admitirlo la mesera parecía cosa difícil, al punto de tener que humillarme en la cafetería delante de tantas personas, pero que la mesera me rechazara me ponía un reto, y yo no era de los que se daban por vencidos, así que me empeñaría en ganarlo, la mesera caería y me las pagaría por pegarme. Tomoyo y eriol dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y ella se levanto, se veía que estaba enamorada, se despidió de el, dejándolo solo

-Oye, galán lo has logrado, la has conquistado y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?, le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-La verdad estas semanas, con ella han sido especiales, me dijo con la mirada fija en la dirección donde ella se habia ido

-No, No eriol no seas idiota, no me digas que te has enamorado,

-No se si es amor, solo se que no quiero lastimarla, ella es tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan….. me dijo mientras suspiraba

-Entonces te vas a convertir en un hombre fiel, el novio perfecto, el chico juicioso, entraras en celibato, le dije mientras me burlaba de el

-No te burles shaoran, es solo que nunca habia llegado, la persona que me hiciera pensar en estar solo con ella, en protegerla

-Bueno allá tu conviértete en un idiota mas, pero solo espero que no dañes mis planes

-No , no pienso meterme en eso pero tampoco te voy a ayudar, me dijo mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos a clase.

**SAKURA**

Las clases acabaron tomoyo estuvo muy silenciosa camino a casa, cuando llegamos no pude aguantar mas así que decidí preguntar

-entonces, eriol y tu ya son novios

-si, me respondió de inmediato

-y cuando fue eso, que yo ni por enterada me di, si vez ya tienes novio y dejas de quererme, le dije con un fingido sufrimiento

-No a ti te quiero mas, me dijo mientras se lanzaba encima mió, a darme un abrazo y asiendo que tropezara con mis propios pies y cayéramos juntas al piso, muertas de la risa

-Entonces cuando fue, y como, cuéntame tomy, le dije con mucha curiosidad

-el viernes en nuestra cita, fuimos a una feria, y al final del atardecer me invito a subirme, en la noria y cuando estábamos en la cima y el sol se ocultaba me pidió que fuéramos novios, y yo le dije que si, y de inmediato no dimos un beso, tierno y dulce, me dijo con emoción y ensueño

-Que romántico tomy, me alegro mucho por ti, solo espero que no me olvides por el

-claro que no, me dijo mientras reíamos como tontas aun acostadas en el piso, cuando llego kero y empezó a lambernos y nos tuvimos que parar, por que ya nos estaba llenando de saliva

**SHAORAN**

**P**asaron los días y la mesera no habia querido ceder, siempre era tan distante, y cuando le hablaba me ignoraba por completo, mientras que el pobre eriol habia sido seducido, por tomoyo, cada día se veían mas melosos, era sorprendente que esta chica allá logrado tal cambio, en un mujeriego empedernido como lo era, ya casi no hablábamos, debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo el se la pasaba con su novia, cuando estábamos los dos no **paraba de decir lo perfecta que era ella.**

Llego el fin de semana, y yo estaba concentrado en mi trabajo de siempre, pero cada vez era mas estresante debido a la maldita de ying fa, que resulta ser la hija perdida de kinomoto, parecía como si los hermanitos quisieran montármela por que si no era uno era el otro, y de touya era normal, el también sabia de buenos negocios, en cambio su mezquina hermana a quien nadie habia visto, mi papa solo tenia fotos de la familia kinomoto completa cuando ella solo tenia tres años, antes de que la madre de esta perdiera el control del auto en la vía, y se fuera por un barranco, la pobre debía estar loca, tal vez su hija tenia los mismos problemas mentales, y era muy fea, no como su madre que era muy hermosa, que por esto los kinomoto la tenían escondida, de la sociedad. Seguía trabajando cuando entro eriol.

-Oye shaoran , no te aburres de estar todo el día, trabajando

-No, le dije

-sabes deberías descansar, cada vez te vez mas amargado, si sigues así serás un solteron amargado, me dijo en tono de burla

-Bien que propones que hagamos, mi alegre y conquistador amigo, le dije mientras cerraba mi computadora

-Vamos a jugar, video juegos, al centro comercial

-Mmmmmmmmm, la verdad no quiero ir, ve tu solo, o invita a tu koala

-Jajajajajajja, no es mi koala, es mi novia, y quiero que vallamos

-Esta bien, le dije con un poco de indiferencia

**SAKURA**

Era sábado, tomoyo me habia dicho la noche anterior que quería ir a jugar video juegos al centro comercial, así que acepte. Un poco de distracción para relajarme no hacía daño, además desde que tenia novio ya no hacíamos nada juntas. Así que fui a mi armario a buscar algo cómodo, decidí ponerme unos pantalones de mezclilla que iban hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, unas botas planas cafés que iban hasta la rodilla, un blusa cuello redondo, sin mangas, deportiva, blanca, y encima un saco, en tejido de lana delgada, largo que iba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color café, como estaba haciendo un poco de frío me puse un sombrero tejido en lana café, baje las escaleras y allí estaba tomoyo, con un vestido, sencillo, y unas baletas, y el pelo recogido en una moña, me saludo y salimos al centro comercial, cuando llegamos vi que ella saludo a eriol, y este venia con Li, así que no seria una salida juntas si no una cita de cuatro, saludamos y ella tomo a eriol de la mano y lo jalo para jugar juegos románticos, yo mire a shaoran que tenia la misma cara de aburrimiento que yo

-oye, porque no vamos a jugar algo diferente, por que por lo visto ellos ya se perdieron en su mundo rosa, le dije, el me volteo a ver con aceptación, se veía que tampoco le agradaban las escenas románticas.

-entonces que quieres jugar

-No se, que te parece la maquina de baile, eso si te advierto que soy muy buena bailarina

-Me parece, yo tampoco soy malo, pero para hacerlo mas entretenido por que no apostamos algo, me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a esta, y metíamos las fichas para empezar

-Me parece, si yo gano dejaras de molestarme y intentaras ignorarme,

-Esta bien, pero si yo gano aceptaras darme un beso delante de toda la escuela, me dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, acepto pero no perderé, le dije Y el juego empezó, yo era buena pero el no lo hacia mal, el juego acabo y quedo en empate

-entonces que hacemos, le pregunte

-como no ganaste yo no te voy a ignorar, y como no gane yo no te puedo besar, entonces podemos llevarnos bien, aunque sea por hoy

-Esta bien, me parece, otro juego, le pregunte

- si, que tal carreras, me dijo nos dirigimos a jugar, el ganaba una y yo la otra, utilizamos todos los aparatos, la verdad fue muy divertido shaoran era muy bueno en esto, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, cuando así alguna bobada el se reía o cuando perdía también, y cuando el perdía o fallaba yo se la cobraba, nunca me habia reído tanto, y no esperaba pasarla también con Li, y se notaba que el también la pasaba bien, su risa cambio de la fingida seductora, a una mas normal, se podría decir que era su verdadera sonrisa y se veía bien

Tomoyo y eriol seguían jugando cosas de novios, shaoran y yo ya habíamos pasado por todos los juegos restantes, entonces eriol y tomoyo entraron a una maquina de fotos, era demasiado empalagante para mi gusto

-Oye quiereS hacer algo divertido, me dijo shaoran muy cerca de mi oído

-Que?

El se acerco a mi oído, y me susurro un plan para acabar con tanto dulce producido por el par de tortolitos, entonces, cuando eriol y tomy estaba adentro de la maquina posando para salir en una foto abrasados dándose un beso, yo entre por el lado de tomy y shaoran por el lado de eriol, y cuando iba a disparar el flash yo le di un beso a tomy en la mejilla y la abrasé y shaoran hizo lo mismo con eriol, salimos muertos de la risa y tomoyo y eriol disgustados por haberles dañado la foto, efectivamente fue así, en ella aparecíamos nosotros. Yo besando a tomy en la mejilla y ella con una cara de disgusto y shaoran lo mismo con eriol pero este tenia ganas de matarlo.

-Porque no vamos a un karaoke, nos propuso eriol, tomoyo inmediatamente acepto, shaoran y yo no estábamos tan emocionados, yo no era muy buena cantante, y shaoran tampoco le gustaba tanta meló seria

Fuimos al fin al karaoke, lo que esperábamos resulto, tomoyo y eriol cantaban una y otra vez canciones de dúos, como shaoran habia propuesto la primera broma ahora era mi turno, así que tomy y eriol estaba listos para comenzar su próxima balada romántica, entonces yo me acerque para cambiar la canción y subí a la tarima, entonces empezó girlfriend de avril lavigne y yo abrase a eriol, y se la dedique, tomoyo se puso re celosa su cara lo decía todo, mientras shaoran, grababa divertido con su celular, acabo la canción y tomoyo y eriol bajaron furiosos de la tarima y yo detrás, eriol dijo que estaba cansado de cantar, mas bien de que nosotros los saboteáramos, y nos dijo que pagáramos mientras ellos nos esperaban afuera, shaoran y yo fuimos a pagar, y cuando salimos no habia nadie

-Parece que no les gusto tu canción, me dijo shaoran muerto de la risa

-No, los debió afectar tus besos en las fotos, jajajaja

-Bien , ya es tarde, será que te puedo acompañar a casa, para que no te pase nada malo, me dijo con un poco de ironía

-No te preocupes me se defender sola

-Pero no seria un buen caballero si dejo que una dama valla sola

-Esta bien, pero deja de fingir galantería compórtate como una persona normal, es como cuando sonríes, tienes dos tipos, la tuya, que es real, muy bonita y la fingida y seria, un poco formal, te hace ver aburrido.

grasias


	5. Chapter 5

**AMAME SIN CONDICIONES**

**CAPITULO 5**

**SAKURA**

Shaoran insistió en acompañarme a casa fuimos caminando, durante todo el camino nos reímos mucho recordando las bromas que le habíamos hecho esta noche a tomoyo y a eriol, y preguntándonos a donde habrían ido, quedamos en silencio mientras caminábamos, yo tenia en la mano las fotos que habíamos tomado esa noche, y corte una y se la pase a shaoran, el se quedo viéndola y luego rompió el silencio que había

-Veo que te encanta el romance- me dijo sarcásticamente

-No es que lo odie, solo que tengo prioridades-

-Eso a que llaman amor, eso solo una distracción de tus metas- dijo pensativo

-No crees en el amor-

-No, creo que es producto de tu imaginación, creo que hay cosas mas importantes-

-En eso tienes toda la razón-

-Parece que por primera vez hemos coincidido en algo-

-Si eso parece-dije y empezamos a reír

Durante el resto del camino hablamos de mi vida, me pregunto cosas como con quien vivía, mis padres, mis gustos, mis sueños, mi cumpleaños, pero solo podía decirle de mis gustos, mi amor por el baile, mis sueños de lograr ser una gran prima ballerina, le dije que mi cumpleaños era el 1 de abril, acerca de mi vida privada me toco mentirle, le dije que vivíamos con un tío y que mis padres nunca estaban en casa, por razones de trabajo, pero que los quería mucho, así que intente cambiar de tema y le pregunte por el, me contó que su padre había muerto, cuando lo contó su mirada mostraba nostalgia, se notaba que lo había querido mucho, me contó que había venido desde hong kong, para no aguantar los reclamos y las exigencias de su madre, cuando hablaba de ella mostraba rencor, odio, y esto solo me podía mostrar que había estado muy solo, y por primera vez sentí pena, tristeza y un poco de lastima, aunque vivía técnicamente apartada de mi familia la verdad es que las vacaciones, las pasaba con ellos, y siempre me llamaban, estaban pendientes de mi y si estoy acá es por que mi padre y mi hermano se enfrentan al mundo para que yo tenga privacidad, una vida normal, me hablo que su cumpleaños es el 13 de julio. Llegamos a mi casa y nos despedimos.

**SHAORAN**

Llegue a mi departamento un poco cansado, pero tenia que terminar unos pequeños detalles, abrí la puerta de mi departamento, me quite la chaqueta y subí, me dirigí al despacho que estaba a lado de mi habitación, era grande, con paredes llenas le libreros, el piso era en madera, fui a la mesa y me senté en la silla mientras encendía mi computadora para revisar los últimos balances, cuando entro eriol

-Tu chiste no me gusto, además de cuando acá te llevas bien con sakura-

-Estaba aburrido, tu y tu koala nos dejaron botados, no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada, además eso me ayudo a acercarme mas a la mesera, mi venganza no se olvida-

-Creo que deberías parar, shaoran solo fue un accidente-

-Yo se lo que hago, tu dijiste que no te meterías, y por cierto a donde fuiste-le pregunte

-Fuimos a caminar un rato a un parque, conversamos-

-Seguro que solo hicieron eso-

-No seas malpensado, ella no es una chica de una sola noche, además solo con el echo de estar con ella sin decir nada, me llena completamente-

-Definitivamente te hemos perdido, y por cierto las vacaciones se acercan, que vamos a hacer-

-Pensaba invitar a tomoyo a Italia-

-Y ella si podrá pagar el viaje hasta allá-

-Por eso no hay problema, yo se lo pagaría, y tu que vas a hacer-

-No tengo ganas de ir a hong kong, así que puedo ir contigo-

-No- me dijo seriamente

-¿Por qué no?-

-Pues porque hoy lo único que has hecho es sabotearnos a tomoyo y a mi, así que solo serias un estorbo-

- Y si prometo portarme bien, podemos ir en mi avión privado y no habría problema hasta pueden llevar a la mesera, además sabes que no soporto a mi madre, y que valla de vacaciones contigo no tendré que aguantármela-

-Esta bien, pero solo si prometes portarte bien-

-Lo prometo, y a que parte de Italia vamos a ir-

-A mi casa en la toscana-

**SAKURA**

Después de que shaoran me dejo en la puerta de mi casa entre, como tomoyo no había llegado me dirigí a la sala y me senté un rato a ver televisión cuando sonó el teléfono

-Alo, familia Clow-

-Hola monstruo como estas-

-Oye , hermano cuanto tengo que decirte que no soy un monstruo, y para tu información estoy bien-

-Me alegra, te llamaba para decirte que papa acabo con la remodelación de la villa Nadeishco, en la toscana así que apenas termines clases, toma el primer vuelo a Italia y de allí a siena, tía sonomy, dijo que no podría venir así que ven con tomoyo-

-Si eso suena bien, además quiero descansar un poco y la toscana es muy bonito y yukito va a ir-

-Si, así que te esperamos monstruo, y por favor no te vallas a comer a nadie en el avión- dicho esto corto la comunicación antes de que le peleara, touya a veces podía ser insoportable.

* * *

**SHAORAN**

Las cosas con le mesera iban mejorando, ya había aceptado ser mi amiga, y yo por supuesto fingía ser agradable delante de ella, ahora en las horas del almuerzo no estaba en la azotea si no que iba al teatro, mientras yo trabajaba en la computadora, ella practicaba, la verdad era que era un poco relajante estar hay, no habían interrupciones de ningún tipo, ella se concentraba en sus pasos, y yo en lo mió rara vez antes de acabar ella empezaba a hacer una que otra bobada que me hacían reír. Ya era viernes el sábado tendría que ir a Tokio, ella no quiso practicar, así que se sentó al lado mió,

-¿Qué haces?-, me pregunto

-Termino unos informes sobre los últimos movimientos-

-ah, la verdad no entiendo nada de eso-

-Nosotros manejamos casas de bolsa, y solemos invertir, compramos acciones, vendemos y asesoramos-

-Suena complicado, nunca sabría como hacer eso de las negociaciones y todo lo que se debe saber sobre la bolsa de valores, nunca he tenido que negociar acciones y comprar-

-No te preocupes no creo que debas saber de ese tipo de cosas-le dije, pero era verdad alguien como ella nunca tendría el capital para invertir y se nota que no tiene la inteligencia para hacer movimientos en la bolsa, así que decidí cambiar de tema.

-Como vas con tus practicas-

-Bien, estamos ensayando Giselle, para este diciembre pensamos hacer un recital-me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto me llaman la atención, pero no se porque.

-Que bueno debes estar feliz-

- Si la verdad si- me dijo mientras sacaba algo de la maleta,- ¿Quieres?- me pregunto ofreciéndome uno de los chocolates que acaba de sacar, pero como el chocolate me gustaba demasiado no dude en aceptarlo.

El timbre sonó y nos levantamos de donde nos encontrábamos sentados, nos dirigimos a clase, seguía química y hoy habría laboratorio, cuando llegamos al salón de clase, el profesor ya se encontraba ahí, y le había pedido a tomoyo que sacara las fotocopias de las guías y las entregara , fuimos a nuestros respectivos puestos, y eriol me dijo que habían repartido en parejas y que como la mesera y yo éramos los últimos tendríamos que ser equipo, así que me paso la guía con las instrucciones. Empezamos nuestro trabajo, nos pusimos las batas, guantes y gafas para empezar el proyecto, estábamos mezclando delicadamente los ingredientes, cuando de un momento a otro, la sustancia que se hallaba en el vaso de precipitados se puso verde, sakura y yo nos acercamos para mirar, pero el vaso estallo, cuando levante la cabeza no podía ver nada, me quite los gafas, y pude ver como todos se reían de nosotros incluyendo a eriol, y a tomoyo, cuando me fije en sakura para ver de que se reían la pobre tenia la cara verde, y la marca de las gafas donde no había caído la sustancia, yo debería estar igual, entonces el profesor se enfureció con nosotros por estar saboteando su clase y nos saco, antes de salir eriol me alcanzo un papel, donde decía , **quedamos a mano, eso es por las bromitas del centro comercial y terminaba con un jajaja, **debí haberlo sospechado, sakura y yo salimos del laboratorio.

-Se te ve bien el verde- me dijo mientras sonreía

-Pero a ti te combina mas, el verde de tu cara, se ve bien con el verde de tus ojos- le dije intentando ser lo mas gracioso posible.

No dijimos mas, cada uno se dirigió a su baño correspondiente, cuando entre al baño habían algunos alumnos de otras clases y apenas me vieron empezaron a reí como idiotas, los mire a la cara, creo que no tenia una buena cara porque dejaron de reír y salieron de inmediato, salí del baño y fui a recoger mis cosas para poder ir a mi departamento arreglar mi pequeña maleta con lo que me pondría para la junta, durante el fin de semana.

**SAKURA**

Tomoyo y eriol se habían pasado dejarnos con la cara verde, me fui sola a casa ya que por su culpa nos habían sacado de clases, llegue a casa y kero fue el primero en recibirme, jugué un rato con el y fui a la cocina donde estaba yue, decidí no quedarme quieta y empecé ha buscar los ingredientes para hacer un soufflé de chocolote, cuando termine de mezclar los ingredientes, los eche en un ramekin, o copa de soufflé** y **lo lleve al horno, en ese momento llego tomoyo, muy contenta gritando, algo bueno debió pasarle, entro corriendo a la cocina.

-Hay mi querida sakura-

-Veo que estas muy feliz, que paso, aparte de haberme dejado con la cara verde-

-Eso te lo merecías, por haberme hecho bromas con shaoran el día de mi cita con eriol-

-Bueno esta bien, y por que estas tan feliz- le dije, el horno empezó a sonar, avisando que ya era hora de sacar el soufflé

-Eriol nos ha invitado a ir con el a la toscana-

-¿Qué?- dije un poco sorprendida, mientras ponía el soufflé en la mesa

-Si vamos a pasar una semana en su casa en siena, e iremos en el avión privado de Li, así que no abra problema de mostrar nuestros pasaportes-

-Si el problemas es que mi padre y mi hermano nos esperan esa misma semana en siena-

Tomoyo quedo mirándome con cara de sorpresa, y la verdad iba a ser muy complicado, nosotras en siena, como le que verdad somos y ellos también, y no quería que por nada del mundo shaoran se enterara de quien era mi familia. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, pensando que haríamos

-No mi soufflé- me queje cuando mi pobre soufflé se desinflo y no quedo nada.

-Hay lo siento sakura, voy subir a mi habitacion mientras intento pensar en que hare- me dijo mientras salia de la cocina

Un poco aburrida por la perdida de mi soufflé, decidi ir a mi computadora, cuando la encendi entre a mi corre y me fije en que tenia varios mensajes de yukito

-Hola, mi querida sakura-

-Te escirbo para felicitarte has sabido manejar bien tus acciones en la bolsa, me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo allas logrado hacer esas buenas negociaciones, si sigues asi un dia lograras superar la fortuna de tu padre, asi que te animo desiendote que lo has hecho mucho mejor que el mismo touya, espero verte en la toscana y podremos conversar sobre este tema, cuidate- termine de leer lo escirto por yuki, la verdad me animaba un poc saber que me estaba illendo bien, y ni que decir depues de que shaoran me miro con superioridad cuando dijo que era temas que yo no tendria por que saber, pobre si supiera que no soy tan boba como aparento ser.

grasias espero que les guste el capi de hoy


	6. Chapter 6

**AMAME SIN CONDICIONES**

**CAPITULO 6**

**SHAORAN**

La reunión había transcurrido sin problema alguno, esa noche decidí pasarla en un hotel, a la mañana siguiente volvería a tomoeda; cuando llegue a mi habitación, me quite el abrigo, y me dispuse a quitarme la corbata, esta me tenia cansado, mire la computadora y me dirigí a ella, pero cuando la encendí, mire a mi alrededor y me vi solo, no sé porque empecé a sentir que me faltaba algo, me sentía incomodo, aburrido, así que fui a mi maleta y saque mi Ipod, lo encendí y puse un poco de música clásica. Después de haber trabajado un rato en algunas acciones caí en cuenta de algo extraño, yo desde cuando escuchaba música clásica y mas mientras trabajaba, siempre me había gustado trabajar en silencio, pero ahora no lo soportaba, entonces levante la vista de la pantalla del computador y me fije en un punto, cuando de pronto lo vi. Vi a la mesera bailando, nunca me había fijado pero se veía tan bien, tenia buen cuerpo, se veía hermosa cuando practicaba, y más aun cuando me miraban para hacerme muecas, ella era tan expresiva, y sus ojos, como me gustaban sus ojos; seguía en medio de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que algo me pegaba muy fuerte en la cabeza, desperté de inmediato a mirar que había sido, y mire a Eriol enfrente mío.

-Oye, que te pasa- le dije furia

-Llevo horas hablándote en que piensas- me dijo

-En nada, solo unas cuantas negociaciones que tengo pendientes - le dije, sin muchos ánimos de contarle que estaba pensando en la mesera

-Oye ya arregle todo para nuestro viaje a la toscana, tomy me llamo y me dijo que Sakura también vendría con nosotros- me dijo, pero yo seguía pensando en que rayos era lo que me había pasado hace un momento

-Si el avión también está listo, apenas se acaben las clases no iremos a Italia- le dije sin mucha emoción, la verdad era que tenía que vengarme de inmediato de la mesera, así dejaría esta obsesión por ella, y cosas como fijarme en su físico o sus bobadas no volvería a pasar.

**SAKURA**

Había tenido que ceder a las suplicas de Tomoyo, y ahora tendría que dividirme en dos, ser Sakura Kinomoto, la hija del magnate Fujuitaka Kinomoto y ser Sakura Clow, la hija de comerciantes, una persona de clase media; Tomoyo me la estaba poniendo difícil.

La semana continúo sin problemas, Madame Anne-Claire había ido esa semana como siempre, para dejarme nuevos pasos de ensayo,

-Bueno Señorita Kinomoto, estoy impresionada de su disciplina, su trabajo es magnífico, solo hay que practicar mas, para lograr la perfección- me dijo, aun que lo decía muy seria, no parecía que se alegrase de verdad

-Gracias Madame- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hablando de mejoramientos, quiero que practique los pasos de esta hoja, porque he pensado en que audicione, para la real academia de danza de Londres, y participes en nuestra siguiente obra El lago de los cisnes- me dijo, mientras me pasaba una hoja blanca, con unas rutinas de trabajo

-De verdad puedo audicionar- le dije llena de entusiasmó, le di las gracias y me despedí de ella pues las clases ya habían terminado. Salí corriendo a mi casa, tenía que darle la buena noticia a Tomoyo

**SHAORAN**

Ya era viernes, las clases acabarían y mañana viajaríamos a la toscana, mi relación con la mesera iba mejorando, con pequeños defectos, ya que después de lo acontecido en el hotel en Tokio después de la junta, ahora me fija mas en ella; ya era la hora del almuerzo me dirigí como la hacía desde varios días atrás al teatro, cuando entre estaba solo, así que me senté a trabajar en mi computadora, para mi desgracia la maldita ying fa, me había quitado, la compra de unas acciones de una empresa de vinos, estaba concentrado maldiciendo, cuando la puerta del teatro se abrió.

-Oye, que genio, que te sucede- me pregunto la mesera con curiosidad

-Una maldita loca me acaba de quitar un buen negocio de las manos-le dije con furia, y es que estaba furioso, que diablos le había hecho yo a la hija loca de los Kinomoto, que ahora se empeñaba en quitarme cada negocio al que queria entrar.

-Oye, pero así de grave es-

-Sí, no sé porque la loca esta, me quita mis negocios, es como si quisiera vengarse de mi- le dije sin pensar que le estaba contando mis problemas, a la mesera insignificante

-De pronto fue que la trataste mal, intentaste pasar por encima de ella, y ahora te quiere dar una lección-

-Pero si ni siquiera la conozco, solo se lo que mi padre me conto de su patética familia- le dije con desdén

-De pronto si la conoces y con esa actitud tuya de humillar a la gente, pudiste lastimarla-

-¿Qué?, ni siquiera conoces a esa familia, como los puedes defender-

-Bien entonces según tu porque son patéticos, y porque piensas que ella está loca, dame un razón para estar de tu lado, cuéntame sobre esa familia que no conozco- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Son una familia importante, los Kinomoto manejan un gran imperio de construcción, siempre lo han hecho, el señor Fujuitaka es un gran visionario, pero con problemas según supe se caso con una modelo, de ese matrimonio nacieron dos hijos, un varón y la loca, a los nueve años de casado se empezó el rumor, de que el tenia aventuras con otras mujeres, su esposa se enloqueció de los celos y se suicido-

-espera, espera como así que se suicido- pregunto, mientras me interrumpía, pero su cara mostraba una reacción desconocida, como si supiera algo, pero no lo sabia completo

-Sí, una noche discutió muy fuerte con el señor Kinomoto y ella salió en su automóvil, y el detrás de ella en el auto de él, en el camino ella aceleró y se lanzo a un barranco- le dije pero su cara mostraba dolor, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no lloro.

-Qué triste, pero continua con la historia- me dijo, pero su voz y había tomado un tono más de dolor, no sé porque sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, pero no lo hice y proseguí

-después de eso el señor Kinomoto escondió a sus hijos del ojo público, hasta hace unos años apareció su hijo touya Kinomoto, como sucesor de su padre, de ellos no tengo problemas, touya saco el don de su padre, sus negocios cada vez enriquecen mas, su nombre está en la cima, pero también se ha escuchado el rumor de que el tal touya es como su padre, de su hija no se sabe nada solo que se encuentra en un internado en parís, donde se paga mucho dinero para que no den información a nadie de ella, por eso no entiendo que le hice-le dije, pero ya no estaba furioso, la verdad me había desahogado, contándole esto a la mesera y más cuando vi su reacción, es como si la señora Kinomoto fuera su madre, y ella no supiera cómo había muerto en verdad, pero eso no podía ser, la mesera no tenia clase, no tenía dinero.

Sin más la mesera se levanto y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y se dirigió a bailar, yo no pude proseguir con mi trabajo, solo me dedicaba a observarla, y pensé que hubiera sido preferible no contarle nada porque ahora tenía una expresión triste, y eso no me gustaba, así que me levante y fui la abrace y la tome por la cintura

-Quieres bailar conmigo- le pregunte en forma de broma, y ella me miro con cara de no entender nada

-¿Qué? –

-Ven vamos a bailar- le dije y empecé a girar con ella en mis brazos, entonces tropecé varias veces con mis pies, lo que hizo que ella empezara a reír y sentí un gran alivio, así la quería ver siempre feliz

-Oye que buen bailarín eres, si sigues así no podre utilizar nunca mis pies- me dijo en tono de burla

Continuamos así un rato mas, muertos de la risa, hasta que sonó el timbre de inicio de clase, nos dirigimos a este, las clases transcurrieron normales, al final nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos al otro día en el aeropuerto para nuestro viaje.

**SAKURA**

No lo podía creer aquello que me había contado Li de mi propia familia, siempre supe que mamá había muerto, pero no como había pasado, después de eso nunca se quiso hablar del tema, sentí un poco de dolor y de tristeza de enterarme así, de cómo fue.

Llego el sábado, no había empezado a salir el sol cuando ya tenía a Tomoyo en mi habitación, ella me alisto la maleta alegando que yo, echaría cualquier cosa fea con tal de verme mal para molestar al detestable de Li, luego se subió a mi cama y empezó a sacudirme, yo ya la había escuchado, pero la cama estaba tan calientita, que no quería pararme; cuando sentí frio me di cuenta que Tomoyo me había quitado las cobijas, y con sus manos, que no sé porque las tenía tan frías, me tomo de los pies y empezó a jalarme para sacarme de la cama, yo como pude, me agarre fuerte, pero no tenía mucha fuerza así que Tomoyo me gano y termine en el piso, sin ánimos de seguir forcejeando con ella me levante de mala gana y fui echando maldiciones hasta el baño para asearme.


	7. Chapter 7

**AMAME SIN CONDICONES**

**CAPITULO 7**

**SHAORAN**

Hay estábamos Eriol y yo parados, yo traía unos pantalones de mezclilla de un tono azul desgastado, una camisa blanca sencilla, una chaqueta tipo sastre negra, unas converse de color negro, y una bufanda gris , Eriol traía unos pantalones en paño delgado en un tono beige, con un cinturón café, y unas sandalias en cuero café, una camisa blanca, y una chaqueta estilo sastre negra, estábamos en la pista donde abordaríamos el avión, esperando a que llegaran la mesera y la detestable novia de Eriol, pero que personas más ordinarias como era posible que llegaran tarde, pero que más se podía esperar de esta clase de gente, habíamos quedado en vernos en este sitio a las 7:00 am y ya eran las 8:30, estaba haciendo frio cosa que hacía que mi malgenio empeorara.

Por fin llegaron, la novia de Eriol traía un short en paño, con un brocado en rosas, no era tan corto llegaba a un cuarto de la pierna justo un poco arriba de la rodilla, le quedaba suelto, era de tono beige, traía una camisa deportiva blanca suelta, y una chaqueta en paño tipo sastre negra, traía las mangas recogidas hasta el codo, tenía un collar largo en perlas, con varios dijes de la marca Chanel; que por supuesto eran imitación, alguien como ella no tendría para comprar un Chanel original. Tenía el pelo totalmente recogido en una moña como la que usan las bailarinas de ballet, y unas gafas negras, traía unos brazaletes grandes tipo aro en madera, y unas baletas de color negras, la mesera quien estaba a lado suyo traía un short bombacho en dril, de un color verde oliva oscuro, un cinturón negro en cuero, la camisa era tipo esqueleto negra, tenía una chaqueta negra tipo sastre solo que esta era corta y terminaba tipo chaleco en puntas, tenía las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, tenía unas botas cortas estilo Peter pan, solo que las puntas eran redondas, y de largas solo tenían como 18 cm desde el talón hacia arriba, y quedaban sueltas, no tenían tacón, eran de un tono café, estas dejaban ver unas medias un poco más largas en seda negra, y tenía el pelo con una trenza de medio lado que dejaba escapar mechones de pelo por los costados. Traían muchas maletas se notaba que nunca habían salido de este pueblo, Eriol inmediatamente se dirigió a saludarlas, ellos se acercaron yo las salude con la sonrisa mas fingida que pude, me encontraba muy disgustado por la espera, sin seguir aparentando mas las invite a subir al avión, este era un jet Learjet 60 XR, tenía capacidad para 9 personas, cada silla con cojineria en cuero de tono beige y una pequeña mesa de juntas.

-¡Tomy mira que avión!- grito la mesera llena de asombro

-Si Sakura está muy bonito- le respondió esta con una voz que sonó mas a un susurro, me imagino que un poco avergonzada de la emoción de su prima.

-Mira las sillas Tomoyo, no puedo creer que vallamos a viajar en esto- siguió gritando la mesera por su asombro

-Se ve que estas muy emocionada Sakura, ven por qué no nos sentamos-dijo Eriol amablemente, mientras contralaba la exaltación de la mesera.

Eriol y Tomoyo se sentaron en una silla larga que daba contra uno de los costados del avión, yo me senté en una silla, que estaba enfrente de una pequeña mesa, esta daba a la ventana y la mesera se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Oye Li y este avión es de tu familia- me pregunto

-Sí, usualmente lo utilizamos para los viajes de negocios-le dije, pobrecita me imagino que esta sería su primera vez en un avión y más en uno de lujo como este

-Que emoción, esta es la primera vez que me subo a un avión y mas que voy a Italia- me dijo, con emoción, se veía feliz

-Te va gustar a donde vamos, la casa de Eriol es muy grande, y la toscana muy bonita- dije

Entonces fuimos interrumpidos por una azafata quien nos ofreció si queríamos algo de desayunar, yo pedí unos hotcakes y uno poco de jugo de naranja, la mesera estaba tan asombrada que pidió fruta y queso; durante todo el viaje, me hablo de lo feliz que estaba por conocer Italia, me conto que sus padres nunca tendrían para un viaje tan caro, hablo tanto que llego un momento en que me hice el dormido solo para que se callara un rato, la verdad ir a Italia para mí no era tan asombroso ya había estado hay varias veces, pero esta inculta persona no paraba de hablar, incluso cuando me quede dormido siguió hablando, cuando llegamos a Roma yo desperté y ella ya tenía una cámara digital en sus manos, y empezó a tomar fotos, mientras le decía a Tomoyo que necesitaba pruebas para mostrarle a sus amigas que había ido a Italia y había viajado en jet privado, salimos del avión con nuestras maletas, y Eriol le dijo algo y ella se despidió de nosotros cosa que se me hizo raro.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en siena- dijo ella

-Como así, tú no vas con nosotros- le dije un poco confundido por esto

-Lo que pasa es que Sakura quiere conocer Roma, así que se va a quedar esta noche y mañana uno de mis mayordomos la llevara a tomar el tren para llegar hasta siena- dijo Eriol tranquilamente

-Si quieres te acompaño- me ofrecí, pero la verdad no quería quedarme en Roma, pero sentía un poco de pena por ella, pobrecita no conocía de pronto le pasaba algo

-NO, no, no te preocupes ya Eriol le encargo a uno de sus sirvientes llevarme a un hotel, y me ayudara a llegar mañana, además te vez cansado- me dijo con un tono de alarma

-Si Li no te preocupes, ella ya está a cargo de uno de los sirvientes de Eriol, así que no te tienes que preocupar- dijo Tomoyo, como si estuvieran ocultando algo, pero bueno eso no era de mi incumbencia, que la mesera aprovecha esta única oportunidad que tendría de salir de Japón.

Sin más nos despedimos de ella, uno de los sirvientes de Eriol la llevaría a un hotel, así que nosotros seguimos nuestro camino, a la salida del aeropuerto nos esperaba una camioneta Mercedes Benz G-Class, de color negra, subimos las maletas en la parte del equipaje, Eriol conduciría y Tomoyo iría adelante con él, yo iría atrás, nos subimos y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino.

**SAKURA**

**El **sirviente de Eriol llego, pero como yo ya conocía Roma, esta era una mentira para así poder llegar primero a casa de mi padre, así que le di una buena cantidad de dinero al sirviente y este sin más diría que me dejo donde debería, saque mi celular y me comunique con Yukito, este me dijo que me habían dejado un auto preparado, para que pudiera llegar más fácil a siena, además que habían grabado la ruta que debería tomar en el GPS del auto, así que me dirigí a información allí tendrían las llaves del auto, le mostré mi identificación a la señorita esta de inmediato me dio las llaves, y fui al parqueadero, como no sabía cual auto me habían dejado, empecé a señalar con el control a cada uno así el que se abriera seria el mío, después de un rato la señal se dio, el auto era un Audi A5 convertible, de color blanco, las sillas eran de cuero rojas, me subí a este, lo prendí y pulse el botón para dejarlo sin techo, me puse mis gafas, encendí el radio y el GPS y me dispuse a dirigirme a siena.

Después de un rato de camino me detuve en un restaurant, era elegante y me dispuse a ir a comer la verdad era que a pesar de haber montado tantas veces en avión nunca había logrado superar las nauseas, así que siempre prefería comer algo ligero, por eso ahora tenía mucha hambre, entre al restaurant pedí un poco de pasta, con una entrada de filete de salmón con alcaparras y bañado en un poco de vinagreta de limón, y un poco de jugo, mientras me llegaba la orden me puse a recordar lo acontecido desde esta mañana, me daba un poco de risa acordarme de la cara de Li con mi insistencia a que me contara mas de algo que se supone no conocía, las primeras preguntas me las respondió con autosuficiencia y grandeza, luego su cara y expresión pasaron a ser de fastidio, había logrado mi objetivo de hoy era que me creyera inculta, insoportable, y además demostrara pobreza por no poder costear un viaje así, mi pedido llego, me lo comí con calma, al terminar descanse un poco antes de pedir la cuenta, entonces entro una mujer, muy elegante era de pelo rubio y traía un traje Chanel clásico, de falda con talle alto, y de largo hasta la rodilla, tenía una camisa en seda y una pequeña chaqueta, todo el conjunto era de un tono blanco con bordes negros y de accesorio un ostentoso collar de perlas que daba como 5 vueltas a su cuello, lo que me hizo recordar que Tomoyo había comprado uno largo, y que aun costado tenía varios dijes con el logo de Chanel, que eran en oro blanco con diamantes, adoraba ese collar y por supuesto se lo había puesto esta mañana, yo la intente persuadirla de lo contrario no sea que por su amor a la moda nos fueran a descubrir, o peor tratar de ladronas, pero ella alego que un hombre a duras penas reconocería la marca, así que no se fijaría si es real o no, y dicho y hecho ellos ni cuenta se dieron, ya descansada pedí la cuenta y saque mi lujosas tarjeta de crédito sin límite, cancele y seguí mi camino.

Ya era de noche cuando llegue a la Villa Nadeshiko, del portón a la casa había un gran trayecto, la mayor parte de tierra eran cultivos de uvas, al fondo había una gran casa de dos niveles, que era rodeada por balcones, tanto arriba como abajo, la casa era de un tono amarillo mostaza, tenía varias enredaderas en la paredes quedaban a los balcones que eran rojos en madera, deje el auto enfrente de la puerta y le entregue las llaves a un sirviente, el piso de era en piedra, cuando entre la casa era impresionante, los pisos eran en madera y tenía varias salas, el mayordomo me recibió y me informo que pronto seria la cena, así que decidí ir a bañarme primero, y luego a ponerme algo más elegante, subí al segundo nivel, el mayordomo me llevo hasta mi habitación y me informo que mis maletas ya habían llegado; por supuesto yo mande las maletas antes, así que estas ya estaban cuando llegue, el cuarto era de un tono blanco hueso, la cama doble, con muchos cojines y el esqueleto de la cama en metal, había una pequeña sala con dos muebles grandes blancos y una mesa de centro, había una gran closet de madera a un costado, las ventana tenia cortinas en velo, había una puerta que daba a un gran balcón que daba vista a los campos de uvas, también había un baño este tenía una tina, de estilo clásica; decidí ir a bañarme, salí del baño y me dirigí al armario mi ropa ya estaba ordenada, saque un vestido era straple, tenía un recogido en encaje, era demarcado por un corte imperio, la parte de la falda era voluptuosa con tul, me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, era de un tono agua marina, me puse unos zapatos de tacón corrido de 8 cm, boca de pez, de un color blanco, de accesorios use un collar sencillo de perlas que venía a juego con la pulsera y los aretes, este había pertenecido a mi madre.

Después de estar lista decidí bajar, como la cena no había sido servida aun fui a buscar a mi padre este estaba en su estudio, el cual no era tan ostentoso, más bien parecía normal, las paredes eran de un color naranja con blanco, tenía grandes ventanales, y pequeños estantes con libros que llegaban a media pared, y rodeaban toda la habitación, había una mesa especial de dibujo, cerca de esta habían otras mesas mas pero eran normales, todas ella tenían lápices, plumas, borradores, pinceles, etc. Todo para dibujar, también había un escritorio amplio en el centro del estudio, habían muebles largos, y una pequeña mesa de centro, papá estaba sentado en uno de estos muebles leyendo un libro, golpe con suavidad la puerta para entrar, así que cuando me escucho levanto la mira del libro.

-Ven acá mi niña- me dijo mi padre mientras me extendía los brazos, yo me acerque lo más rápido que pude y lo abrace

-Hola papá- le dije mientras nos abrasábamos, la verdad como lo extrañaba, lo más difícil de vivir en tomoeda era que mi familia me hacía falta

-Como has estado mi pequeña flor de cerezo- me pregunto con ternura, mientras nos sentábamos y me acariciaba la cabeza, yo le conté que todo estaba bien, lo que me había dicho Madame de la audición, y que lo más seguro seria que entraría a la función como bailarina

-Pero eso sería fatal, que un monstruo como tú apareciera en escena, la real academia de ballet de Londres tendría que indemnizar al público-dijo mi hermano ya muy cerca de donde mi padre y yo estábamos sentados

-ya te dije que yo no soy un monstruo- le dije mientras me giraba a pegarle, menos mal me había puesto unos tacones así le pegaría más duro, efectivamente mis planes salieron y el odioso de touya empezó a quejarse del dolor por el golpe recibido

-Hola pequeña Sakura, mi inversionista favorita- me saludo con una amplia sonrisa

-Hola Yukito como estas-le dije con la mejor sonrisa que tenia

-No entiendo tu has estado invirtiendo-pregunto mi hermano

-Si-

-¿Por qué?, a ti nunca te han gustado las matemáticas y nunca te hemos visto con ganas de entrar en esto- me dijo touya

-Si hija, es muy extraño, dijiste que no querías dedicarte a lo de nosotros, que querías ser bailarina- me dijo mi padre con curiosidad

-La verdad no sé, decidí intentarlo por experimentar algo nuevo- les respondí, la verdad era que no quería explicar mi altercado con Li, y menos que esto era parte de una venganza

-Y por qué no, nos dijiste con un monstruo como tu podemos perder todo nuestro dinero- dijo touya mientras se burlaba de mi

-La verdad touya, Sakura es mejor que tú en eso, diría que si se decidiera a trabajar con nosotros aumentaría nuestras ganancias- dijo Yukito en mi defensa, mientras mi hermano ponía cara de pocos amigos

-Entonces Sakura tiene mi buen olfato para las inversiones- dijo mi papá mientras empezaba a reír

La noche transcurrió sin más pormenores hablamos mucho, nos reímos, ya cuando se hizo muy tarde fuimos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me levante a eso de las 10 de la mañana, tenía que ir a fingir ser otra persona, me dirigí al baño a asearme, cuando termine fui a vestirme busque algo cómodo, esta vez me puse un short beige estilo campana, me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una camisa corte corazón straple, tenia demarcado un corte imperio un poco abajo del busto, y de ahí caía en a, tenia encaje en los borde, la camisa era de un tono rosa pálido y el encaje del borde era un tono blanco, me puse unas baletas cafés, me hice una trenza, ya lista baje a desayunar, mi padre estaba allí , Touya y Yuki no se encontraban, papá me dijo que habían salido por que querían arreglar todo para activar el viñedo, así que por eso eran los cultivos de uvas, mi padre y yo desayunamos en silencio, el se despidió dijo que los alcanzaría, y a mí eso me favorecía así podría ir hasta la casa de Eriol, que no estaba muy lejos de allí, termine de desayunar, subí a mi habitación, para tomar mi bolso y poder salir, camine muy tranquila hasta la salida, me tome unas cuantas uvas de camino, cuando salí del portón tuve una horrible suerte.

-Tú qué haces en esa villa-Pregunto shaoran, quien estaba parado enfrente mío

-Yo, nada solo pasaba por acá- dije nerviosamente al sentirme pillada

-Se supone que tardarías más en llegar de roma-

-Sí pero me vine antes-le dije

-Donde está el sirviente de Eriol-me pregunto a un escéptico con lo que yo le decía

-Me dejo cerca a la estación-

-Porque hay algo que no encaja-dijo mientras me miraba con un gran interrogante

-Bueno te voy a decir la verdad, yo le pedí al sirviente de Eriol que me dejara sola y me indicara el camino, quería caminar un poco y así disfrutar del paisaje, de camino me dijeron que necesitaban recolectores de uvas para esta villa, así que vine y me presente, entonces esta semana voy a trabajar recolectando uvas en esta villa y eso es todo-le dije satisfecha de mi mentira, si me la creía podría estar en mi casa y fuera de la de ellos un largo tiempo sin problemas

-Pero vinimos de vacaciones, te invitamos para que la pasaras bien- me dijo un poco resentido por algo

-Sí pero me van a pagar bien, y necesito el dinero y si no recuerdas por tu culpa perdí mi empleo- le dije en un tono de voz alto recordando lo furiosa que estaba de haber perdido mi empleo por el así que sin más lo deje hay solo, y empecé a caminar en dirección a la casa de Eriol.

GRACIAS


	8. Chapter 8

**AMAME SIN CONDICIONES**

**CAPITULO 8**

**SHAORAN**

No el primer día desde que llegamos a la toscana ha sido un martirio, Eriol se la ha pasado pegado a Tomoyo todo el día, lo que deberían ser vacaciones no ha podido ser pero bueno solo a pasado medio día, ya cansado de tanto empalague fui a mi computadora a revisar si tenía algún pendiente, mientras estaba revisando me llego la información de que touya Kinomoto quería abrir un viñedo, la verdad hace poco me había interesado en meterme en algo similar, así que investigue a profundidad, y mis informes dieron que los Kinomoto estaban en Italia y que el viñedo estaba acá en siena, sin mas averigüé la dirección y me dirigí allí, no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Eriol, así que podría ir caminado.

Mientras caminaba llegue a un gran portón de piedra y madera , en uno de los muros de un costado en una placa de metal, daba el nombre a esta villa como VILLA NADESHIKO, si no estaba mal esa debería ser la villa de los Kinomoto ya que le habían puesto el nombre de su difunta esposa, antes de poder entrar a la villa vi que alguien salía comiendo uvas, cuando me acerque más para ver quién era vi que era la mesera, ella por supuesto iba tan despistada como siempre que no, noto que yo estaba hay de pie así que me adelante

-Tú qué haces en esa villa-pregunte con mucha curiosidad, se supone que ella estaba en roma

-Yo, nada solo pasaba por acá- dijo nerviosamente

-Se supone que tardarías más en llegar de roma- seguí insistiendo la verdad era muy sospechoso

-Sí pero me vine antes-me dijo

-Donde está el sirviente de Eriol- pregunte a un escéptico con lo que ella me decía

-Me dejo cerca a la estación-

-Porque hay algo que no encaja-dije la verdad era muy raro porque estaba allí si el sirviente la traería

-Bueno te voy a decir la verdad, yo le pedí al sirviente de Eriol que me dejara sola y me indicara el camino, quería caminar un poco y así disfrutar del paisaje, de camino me dijeron que necesitaban recolectores de uvas para esta villa, así que vine y me presente, entonces esta semana voy a trabajar recolectando uvas en esta villa y eso es todo-me dijo

-Pero vinimos de vacaciones, te invitamos para que la pasaras bien- seguí insistiendo y la verdad era que si ella se ponía a trabajar yo no podría seguir con mi plan, y me tocaría aguantarme al par de tortolitos

-Sí pero me van a pagar bien, y necesito el dinero y si no recuerdas por tu culpa perdí mi empleo- me dijo aun resentida por lo sucedido en la cafetería, pero yo tampoco olvidaría eso mi venganza seguiría así que sin prestarle más atención deje que siguiera su camino y yo entre a donde me disponía ir, a hablar con los Kinomoto

**SAKURA**

Ese pequeño encuentro con Li me había dejado un poco nerviosa lo bueno era que me había salido con la mía ahora podría estar en casa de mi familia sin tener que estar dando escusas, aunque solo me faltaba algo como podría dormir en las dos casas, eso aun me atormentaba pero sin ánimos de seguir nerviosa deje de pensar en eso y seguí caminando hasta la casa de Eriol.

Ya cuando llegue a la casa de Eriol se podría decir que era una villa muy impresionante la verdad, era una gran casona de tono gris ya que los muros eran de piedra y como no si la casa parecía ser del siglo XVIII, tenía tres puerta en todo el frente, la del centro era la más grande la principal, las tres eran en madera, tallada, de tono café y eran rodeadas por varias enredaderas y tenía varias ventanas y arboles a en todo los costados, entonces decidí entrar, ya allí un sirviente me recibió y me llevo hasta donde estaba Eriol, la casa era grande tenía varios salas, y todas estaban decoradas con estilos muy clásicos y los muebles hacían juego con ellos, podría decir que eran muebles estilo Luis XV, el sirviente me guio hasta una gran terraza y de allí a unas escaleras en piedra que daban a la piscina y allí sentados en una gran silla circular, blanca y un con una sombrilla se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo,

-Hola como están- los salude ya interrumpiendo su conversación

-Bien querida Sakura, pero a ti como te fue en roma- pregunto Eriol amablemente

-Fue increíble, todo es tan bonito-

-Me alegra que la hallas pasado bien- me dijo Eriol con una cálida sonrisa

-Disculpa Eriol pero me gustaría hablar un momento con Tomoyo me la podrías prestar un rato-

-Claro de paso que ella te muestre tu habitación-

-Bueno, vamos tomy- le dije a Tomoyo tenía que contarle lo sucedido

Tomoyo se levanto de su silla y nos fuimos caminado en silencio ya cuando llegamos a mi habitación, que era de un tono amarillo pudimos conversar

-Sakura como te fue-

-Ni te imaginas, me encontré a Li cuando iba saliendo, al parecer iba a hacer algo allí porque no me siguió si no entro-

-pero Sakura sospecho algo, que le dijiste-

-No sé si sospecha, y cuando me pregunto le invente que había pedido trabajo de recolectora de uvas-

-Pero bueno saku eso soluciona tu problema de tener que estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo-

-sí pero eso sería durante el día, como voy a dormir en ambas casas, además papá y touya están organizando una fiesta de disfraces para la inauguración del viñedo-

-Y nos toca ir verdad, pero bueno tú me puedes excusar con tu familia y yo te cubro acá, así será más fácil-

**SHAORAN**

El camino hacia la casa era un poco largo debido a que tenía grandes terrenos de uvas, pero bueno logre llegar a la gran casa que era de dos niveles y estaba rodeada de varios balcones en madera y grandes ventanas, la casa era de tono amarillo, y tenía varios jardines en la entrada, además varias paredes eran recubiertas por enredaderas, se notaba la majestuosidad y el buen gusto de una de las familias con una gran empresa de construcción, el diseño era impecable; sin decir más detalles de la gran casa fui hasta la puerta y toque, uno de los sirvientes me hizo pasar pero me informo que el señor Kinomoto no se encontraba pero que no tardaba en localizarlo para informarle de mi presencia, me dijo que esperara y se retiro.

Al ver que el señor Kinomoto se tardaba decidí ver más de la gran casa, así que me dispuse a mirar salí de lo que era la sala que tenia muebles blancos pero con un diseño moderno, pude ver que todas las salas rodeaban la casa dejando un gran espacio en el centro, después de recorrer por donde se podía pude encontrar una gran puerta de madera, que daba al centro de la casa esta parte no tenia techo, allí había un gran jardín, con varios árboles de cerezo, también habían rosas y flores de varias especies y colores, en uno de los arboles que eran fuertes había un pequeño columpio de madera y en el centro de este jardín estaba la piscina, alrededor tenía una decoración en piedras y tenía en el centro un puente madera, en el segundo piso también era rodeado por balcones y se podían ver las puertas de las habitaciones, me encontraba admirando el jardín cuando fui interrumpido

-Buenas Joven Li- me saludo amablemente el señor Kinomoto

-Buenas señor Kinomoto, tiene un hermoso jardín- le dije mientras aun observaba el hermoso jardín

-Gracias lo ha diseñado mi hijo, le dio el nombre del **jardín de Sakura**- mi dijo mientras el también volvía a admirar el gran jardín

-Y por qué **El jardín de Sakura**- pregunte con curiosidad

-Por mi hija Sakura, touya la quiere mucho así que diseño este lugar especialmente para ella, pero bueno cambiando de tema, me han informado que usted desea hablar conmigo-

-Si es que me han informado que van a abrir un viñedo, y me gustaría saber si les interesa un socio-

-Claro que sería bueno tener un socio y como no si es el hijo de mi gran amigo Hien Li- me dijo

-Gracias señor de verdad que estoy muy interesado en hacer este negocio-

-Bueno si no es más por qué no almuerzas con nosotros, y de paso conoces a mi hijo, además hemos pensado en organizar una fiesta de antifaces en dos días y como nuevo socio ya sabes que estás invitado-

-Claro señor sería un honor- Le respondí

El almuerzo transcurrió sin problemas el señor Kinomoto me presento a su hijo touya Kinomoto y aun amigo de la familia que se encontraba con ellos, la única que no se encontraba allí era la loca de la hija, menos mal me evito decirle unas cuantas verdades porque yo nunca le he hecho nada para que me la monte y ya me ha quitado varios negocios, el almuerzo termino y yo me despedí amablemente de ellos y les comente que no venia solo, que me estaba quedando en casa de un amigo, el señor Kinomoto quedo en enviarme la invitación para la fiesta a la casa de Eriol, sin más me retire.

Cuando llegue a casa de Eriol el mayordomo me informo que se encontraban en la piscina, así que me dispuse a ir allá, salí a la terraza, baje las escaleras y allí en la piscina en un colchón inflable estaba la mesera acostada boca abajo, traía un vestido de baño en blanco con rayas negras, la tanga era descaderada, y no era hilo, pero se podía ver su buen formado cuerpo, no tenia sujeto la parte de atrás del vestido de baño debido a que se estaba bronceando, y traía unas gafas grandes de lente negro y borde blanco, si me había dado cuenta de que tenía unas buenas piernas pero eso no tenia palabras, la mesera estaba literalmente buena, esa eran las palabras

-Oye cierra la boca, que se te salen las babas- dijo Eriol sacándome de mi ensoñación

-Que, por qué me dices eso- le dije aun atontado por la visión del escultural cuerpo de la mesera

-Solo espero que esa expresión allá sido por Sakura y no por mi querida Tomoyo- me dijo pero la verdad es que ni cuenta me había dado de donde estaba, pero ya que él lo mencionaba Tomoyo se encontraba en una silla de bronceo, que estaba en frente de la piscina, Tomoyo tenía buen cuerpo no se podía negar y se le veía muy bien ese bikini de dos piezas de tono rojo, con algunos estampados florales azules, pero quien se llevaba mayores meritos era la mesera.

La mesera continuo bronceándose y yo me quede disque hablando con Tomoyo y Eriol pero con ella así no era fácil seguir el hilo de la conversación, cuando el sol se oculto, Tomoyo entro a la piscina y le ayudo a abrochar el vestido a la mesera y ambas entraron al agua y luego salieron, pero me seguía impresionando la mesera, ahora se podía ver bien la parte de adelante el top del vestido era corte corazón de una sola manga y traía una rosa roja en medio, esto hacia que le hormara bien el busto gracias a que la chica en cuestión no era nada plana, sin más se puso los zapatos y me saludo y entramos todos a la casa, creo que después de eso la venganza no sería tan mala.

**SAKURA**

**El **día en la piscina había estado bien me había logrado broncear muy bien, cuando se escondió el sol subimos cada uno a su habitación, ya allí decidí ponerme algo muy sencillo y nada incomodo por que según pretendía tendría que volarme para llegar a la cena en casa de mi padre, si seguíamos el plan Tomoyo hoy diría que estoy muy cansada por la piscina y que no bajaría a comer, así que me puse un pantalón de sudadera que era blanca con varias manchitas de colores como si le uniera caído pintura, una camisa blanca tipo esqueleto que me quedaba suelta y un top ombliguero negro debajo de la camisa, me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo y me puse unas converse negras, aprovechando que todos estarían en sus respectivas habitaciones, salí sin que nadie me viera y me dirigí a casa de mi padre.

Ya cuando llegue a casa de mi padre el sirviente me informo que ya todos me esperaban en la mesa para comer, la conversación transcurrió muy normal todo se basó en un nuevo socio que había ido a almorzar hoy, y en como seria la fiesta en dos días, yo les mencione a mi familia que me gustaría aprender sobre recolección de uvas así que aprendería, y que no quería que los trabajadores se enteraran quien era yo, ellos aceptaron, cuando terminamos llego una diseñadora para tomarnos medidas y que escogiéramos el disfraz, yo opte por uno de ángel sencillo, después de haber acabado esto fui hasta mi habitación la verdad estaba un poco cansada, así que me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente solo me puse un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y roto en las rodillas, entubado, con unas converses rosada y una camisa esqueleto blanca y debajo un top negro, me recogí el pelo en una trenza de medio lado y me dispuse a buscar a quien me enseñaría sobre como cortar las uvas, en eso Yukito me ayudo, me presento al encargado solo este sabría la verdad, el me enseño y yo comencé con mi trabajo; este fue duro todo el día al rayo del sol y los campos eran grandes, pues no es que tuviera mal físico ya que gracias al ballet hacia ejercicio pero hoy el día me había parecido agotador, cuando termine fui a mi casa y allí me encontré a mi padre

-Pero mi pequeña, mira como estas- me dijo mi padre al verme entrar llena de tierra, la verdad es que me había caído varias veces por despistada

-No te preocupes papá estoy bien-

-Nunca pensé en verte así, mi niña- me dijo mientras empezaba a reírse de mi aspecto

-Si yo tampoco nunca pensé en verme así- le dije mientras empezaba a reír con el

-Papá la verdad es que después de este día estoy muy agotada y tanto tiempo en el sol me ha producido dolor de cabeza será que podría irme a acostar y faltar a la cena- le pregunte

-Claro mi pequeña, ve y descansa- me dijo mi padre que aun se reía

Me despedí de él y me dirigí a mi habitación, tome la llave de la puerta de esta así cuando cerrara con llave mi habitación nadie entraría, cuando entre a mi habitación cerré con seguro, y me dirigí al balcón vi que no había nadie, y sin mas empecé a bajar por la enredadera, cuando llegue al piso corrí hasta casa de Eriol, cuando por fin llegue abrí la puerta pero allí parado se encontraba Li, tenía una camisa blanca con un estampado tribal negro y una bermuda de color beige, y unas sandalias cafés

-Oye te vez fatal, así de duro es el trabajo- me dijo

-Si un poco pero ya casi domino como es que se hace, y tu como te ha ido-

-Hay el par de tortolitos no se despega, hoy se fueron a dar un paseo por varios viñeros de la región a probar vinos, así que la he pasado yo aburrido-

-Qué pena se te han dañado las vacaciones-

-No mucho hasta estoy pensando que sería entretenido ayudarte con la recolección- me dijo en un tono serio

-Tu pero no creo que puedas, se nota que no eres de los que hace trabajos fuertes- le dije mas como retándolo, el siempre ha estado acostumbrado a que se lo hagan todo que dudo pueda hacer este trabajo

-Ya verás que si- me dijo sin más yo subí a bañarme y cuando me puse otro vestido baje a comer, Eriol y Tomoyo tardarían habían decidido comer por el camino así que Li y yo comimos juntos, estuvimos charlando un poco, luego fuimos al cuarto de televisión y la prendimos, allí había una película puesta era romeo y Julieta, con Leonardo di caprio, la verdad esta película me gustaba mucho y Li no puso objeción así que la vimos, como siempre llore al final y juraría que Li también lloro porque lo vi derramar una lagrima y secársela rápido con los dedos, se veía muy tierno cuando no tenía esa fachada de súper galán arrogante.

-Me gusta mucho esa película- comente para romper el silencio

-A mi me aburre la verdad-

-Y por que la viste entonces- pregunte pero la verdad yo sospechaba que él pensaba lo contrario

-Porque vi que tú querías verla, además es una película estúpida romeo espero mucho-

-Que hubieras hecho, no había nada que hacer porque no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable-

-Yo le hubiera propuesto volarnos, no recitar palabras cursis, la abría tomado en brazos y me la abría llevado de allí, luego si nos casaríamos así cuando todos se dieran cuenta ya estaríamos muy lejos y felices, sin problemas- me respondió pensativo, pero eso confirmaba que no le disgustaban las películas románticas

-Eso sería muy romántico y no suena mucho a ti-

-Sabias que en Verona, hay una pequeña plaza con un balcón, y muchas mujeres van allí a escribir cartas a Julieta- me dijo

-No, no sabía- le respondí seguimos conversando mas sobre Julieta hasta que se hizo tarde, y fuimos a dormir cada uno en su habitación, yo tenía que madrugar para seguir con mi trabajo de recolectora

El día fue agotador como siempre pero ya no me caía mucho. La noche de la fiesta llego y yo me arregle como debía me puse un vestido blanco, con escote cuadrado, sin mangas, corte imperio e iba largo hasta el piso, unas pequeñas alas blancas, me deje el pelo suelto con una pequeña cinta en la parte de atrás, no use mucho maquillaje, y me puse un antifaz blanco y espere a bajar.

**SHAORAN**

Hoy seria la inauguración del viñedo en la villa de los Kinomoto, la fiesta seria de antifaces yo decidí disfrazarme de caballero de armadura de plata con un antifaz plateado, Tomoyo, Eriol y la mesera no quisieron acompañarme así que iría solo mejor para mí.

Cuando llegue a la villa me informaron que la fiesta seria en la parte exterior de la casa, en uno de los jardines, cuando llegue allí habían armado todo un salón que era cubierto por telas blancas, el piso en madera, de las telas y soportes colgaban lámparas redondas en tela blanca, también habían lámparas redondas por todo el contorno del lugar, ya cuando estuvieron reunidos todos los invitados en sus respectivas mesas, el señor Kinomoto se dirigió al estrado donde diría su discurso, el iba disfrazado de rey de la edad media, a una lado de este estaba su hijo touya Kinomoto, a quien había conocido hace poco, pero que mostraba ser una persona amargada, desde el primer momento sentí un poco de desconfianza hacia él, este iba disfrazado de samurái, pero lo que llamaba la atención era una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos castaños, y ojos verdes, que se encontraba disfrazada de ángel ella estaba al otro lado del señor Kinomoto, entonces si no estaba mal ella debía ser su hija, aunque tapaba su rostro con un antifaz se veía realmente hermosa, nunca había visto algo parecido, algo en mi se encendió en ese momento, no sabría describirlo.

El señor Kinomoto dio su discurso y hizo un brindis, yo seguía con los ojos a aquella hermosa mujer que me había hipnotizado, la música empezó a sonar y ella bailo la primera pieza con su padre, luego con su hermano y luego con el tal Yukito, luego volvió a bailar con los mismos, quería bailar con ella pero como solo estaba bailando con su familia supuse que ellos no querían que alguien se le acercara, ahora entendía por qué touya se había inspirado en algo tan hermoso para crear, aquel deslumbrante jardín en el centro de la villa.

Después de varias piezas ella empezó a bailar con varios invitados, así que vi mi oportunidad para acercármele, la canción acabo y antes de que alguien se me adelantara yo fui hasta ella

-Disculpe le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo- le pregunte para mi suerte la pieza era lenta

-Claro- me respondió, su voz era dulce, la tome por la cintura que era estrecha, tome su mano que era tan suave, sentía que algo en mí, que no sabría describir, nunca me había pasado algo así, pero sentirla tan cerca me removía todo, después de un rato de silencio, me acorde de la película que había visto con la mesera la noche anterior así que me arriesgue a decirle unas frases que conocía de memoria

-Jamás ame hasta ahora, pues mis ojos nunca vieron belleza como esta- le dije y ella me miro con curiosidad y le dio un poco de risa nerviosa, pero luego se puso seria seguimos bailando y ella me miraba y yo a ella, no habían mas palabras. Ella varias veces esquivo mi mirada, y otras fingió ver a su familia, pero cuando nos veíamos directamente a los ojos había cierto brillo en sus ojos.

El baile acabo y del techo cayeron cientos de globos de aluminio con el escudo de la familia Kinomoto, eran en dorado y plateado, todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, yo me acerque más a su oído para poder susurrarle mejor y la tome de la mano.

-si acaso con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar perdóname- le dije, ella seguía en silencio pero se acercaba mas para seguir escuchando así que eso me animo a seguir

-Mis labios cual peregrino ruboroso, borraran la mancha con un tierno beso-me acerque más a ella y le bese la mano pero ella me esquivo y salió corriendo de allí, yo la seguí hasta que cruzamos los jardines, y entramos a la casa.

**SAKURA**

Entre corriendo a la casa la ultima pareja con quien baile, era un muchacho alto de pelo castaño, y ojos color castaño también, no podía ver su rostro por el antifaz pero desde que me había pedido bailar con él me había producido cierto corrientaso, el solo tocarlo me daban nervios nunca me había pasado algo similar, y luego empezó a pronunciar esas frases que tanto había amado que las pronunciara Leonardo di caprio en romeo y Julieta, entonces me puse más nerviosa que antes y decidí salir de ahí ya la fiesta había acabado, entre a la casa y me dirigí al jardín del centro, ya allí sentí como alguien me detenía tomándome suavemente de la muñeca

-Oye disculpa si te incomodo lo que te dije- me dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento

-No la verdad es que me gusta mucho esa película- y la forma en que el me lo había dicho me había encantado totalmente

Hubo un momento de silencio y sentí como si hubiera dicho algo mal pero me decidí y seguir con lo que él me había dicho para darle confianza a que me siguiera hablando

-El peregrino a herrado el camino, aunque parece devoto, el palmero solamente debe besar manos de santo….. de palma a palma es un beso santo- Le dije

-El santo tiene labios, igual que el palmero- el me dijo acercándoseme lo suficiente para robarme un beso, pero yo retrocedí varios pasos atrás

-Si peregrino, labios que son para rezar- le dije retirándome con una sonrisa y dándole la espalda camine hasta acercarme a la piscina

-Entonces querida santa que los labios hagan lo que las manos, o habrá desesperación- me dijo acercándose más a mi pero yo estaba un poco nerviosa de cómo estaba girando este pequeño juego

-Los santos no intervienen, aunque oyen suplicas- le dije mientras volvía a dar un paso atrás más cerca de la piscina

-Y mientras rezo óyeme con serenidad- y entonces se acerco y me tomo por la cintura y me beso, era tierno y cálido, y sus labios suaves, gentiles y dulces.

-Y de mis labios mi pecado es expiado- me dijo ya separándonos por la falta de aire

-Y en mis labios a quedado estampado tu pecado- le respondi

.

-El de mis labios están arrepentidos….. Devuélveme mi pecado- y me volvió a besar y nos volvimos a separar

-Eres experto…- y volví a besar sus labios

-SAKURA ESTAS HAY – grito touya, mientras prendía la luz de la casa, yo me asuste mucho al sentirme pillada por mi celoso hermano, que intente dar un paso atrás pero ya no había piso, y mi romeo me tenia sujeta de la cintura que perdimos el equilibrio y caímos juntos al agua.

GRASIAS

ESTA PARTE FINAL DEL CAPITULO TOME PARTES DE LA PELICULA DE ROMEO Y JULIETA, LA VERDAD ME GUSTA MUCHO LA ESCENA DE LA FIESTA Y LA PICSINA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


	9. Chapter 9

**AMAME SIN CONDICIONES**

**CAPITULO 9**

**SAKURA**

-SAKURA ESTAS HAY – grito touya, mientras prendía la luz de la casa, yo me asuste mucho al sentirme pillada por mi celoso hermano, que intente dar un paso atrás pero ya no había piso, y mi romeo me tenia sujeta de la cintura que perdimos el equilibrio y caímos juntos al agua.

Allí en el agua se veía como un sueño irreal mi romeo me volvió a besar una y otra vez, mientras nos encontrábamos allí abajo, entonces sentí que por la presión del agua se me deslizaba el antifaz, pero no podía acabar con todo aquello que mi padre y mi hermano habían hecho por mí, así que me apresure a despegarme de mi romeo, para salir del agua antes que él y acomodarme el antifaz, así lo hice y touya seguía llamándome pero no respondí, las luces del segundo piso seguían encendiéndose, mi romeo también salió del agua y se quito el antifaz, para mi sorpresa me di cuenta que se trataba de shaoran, en ese momento me quede sin aliento no podía pensar nada acababa de besar a mi enemigo, aquel niño malcriado y lo peor era que me había gustado, me había encantado estar así con él

-Sakura- me volvió a llamar touya

-Estoy en el jardín- le grite ya saliendo de mi ensoñación

Shaoran giro su rostro para verme pero yo seguía inmóvil no solo empezaba a sentir cosas por el sino que tenia a mi hermano cerca

-quítate ese antifaz y déjame ver tu hermoso rostro- me dijo shaoran acercándose a mí para volverme a besar

-No, tienes que irte touya se pude poner furioso, mi hermano suele ser un poco celoso y podría armar un gran alboroto-

-No me importa, por ti doy mi vida y si es necesario para que tu y yo podamos seguirnos viendo que así sea, porque quiero volver a verte- me dijo mientras volvía a besarme, y aunque estaba encantada con esto, seguía nerviosa al sentirme pillada por mi hermano, entonces escuche como los pasos asía los balcones se aproximaban

-Escóndete por favor, húndete en el agua de verdad me puedes meter en problemas- le suplique mientras lo apartaba de mi y así lo hizo

-Oye monstruo que demonios estás haciendo en la piscina- me dijo touya asomándose por el balcón, y al lado estaba Yukito y mi padre que me miraban extrañados, pero como no si estaba con disfraz y todo

-Me caí, como estaba muy oscuro no vi por donde iba y me tropecé- le dije como escusa haber si se retiraban rápido ya que shaoran estaba detrás mío y abajo del agua se empezaba a desesperar por la falta de oxigeno

-entonces hija mía salte de ahí, que te puedes resfriar ya bajo y te ayudo- me dijo mi padre con tono preocupado

-No te preocupes papá ya salgo y voy a mi habitación-

-Si papá déjala además los monstruos no se enferman- me dijo touya en tono sarcástico, mientras se retiraba a su habitación con Yukito, mi padre me miro pero luego lo acepto y también se retiro, en ese momento shaoran no soporto más y salió del agua

-te tienes que ir, o me causaras problemas- le dije

-Pero nos volveremos a ver- me dijo mientras me robaba un beso en los labios, pero yo no podía tener nada con él como Sakura Kinomoto, pero me gustaba tanto como me besaba

-No yo ya estoy comprometida, es mejor que te vayas- no sabía por que le decía esto, pero me encantaba y quería intentar algo con el sin tener que fallarle a mi familia, así que si quería algo con shaoran lo intentaría como Sakura Clow, y vería su verdadera faceta, por que como una persona pobre él se mostraba cruel y déspota, pero con dinero era muy encantador y besaba de maravilla, así que estaba decidido

-Que! Como así- me dijo con rostro indiferente, y una mirada llena de dolor

-Si como oíste, tú y yo no podemos tener nada, todo debe quedar aquí y ahora y por favor vete- le dije mientras salía de la piscina y salía a correr hasta a mi habitación y lo dejaba allí

**SHAORAN**

Ya cuando amaneció me levante con un dolor terrible de cabeza no podía creer que me habían rechazado y menos de esta manera, lo peor había sido que me había encantado besarla y no podía olvidarla; ya desesperado en mi cama decidí levantarme no podía pensar mas en ella, lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido especial y sería muy difícil que lo olvidara, y lo peor es que ahora estaba hablando como un idiota enamorado de una mujer que conoció en una noche, sin ánimos de seguir pensando en ella me levante y fui a vestirme, para bajar a desayunar,

Allí en el comedor se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo desayunando apenas me vieron me saludaron y preguntaron cómo me había ido en la fiesta de los Kinomoto, yo les conté todo a excepción de lo sucedido con la señorita Kinomoto, mientras les contaba llego la mesera y cuando la mire no se por que pero sus rostro se torno un poco sonrosado, todas las mujeres eran unas malditas, apenas vi a la mesera me llene de rabia tenía que desquitarme con alguien de pronto ella sería mi desquite perfecto.

-Oye Sakura, hoy también tienes que trabajar en el viñedo- le pregunte

-Si toda la tarde- me respondió

-Estoy algo aburrido así que me gustaría ir a trabajar contigo-

-¿Qué? Tu trabajando conmigo, pero porque- me pregunto ella ya con un tono de alarma, los demás se quedaron mirándome

-Shaoran estás seguro tu nunca has hecho ese tipo de trabajos, ni siquiera tiendes tu propia cama, todo te lo hacen siempre, no te gusta maltratarte el manicure como vas a trabajar- me dijo Eriol mas en tono de burla que de otra cosa

-Jaja que gracioso Eriol, pero estoy aburrido sin hacer nada, además tú y tu koaa, Tomoyo se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo, ni siquiera me prestas atención- dije mientras Eriol me lanzaba miradas asesinas por haberle dicho a Tomoyo koala delante de todos

-Koaa, que es eso que me quisiste decir Li, como me ibas a llamar- pregunto Tomoyo un poco disgustada

-Entonces Sakura puedo ir contigo o tienes algún problema- le pregunte a Sakura para cambiar de conversación ya que mi error había provocado discusión en la mesa

-Eriol dime tu que me quizo decir shaoran- sigio preguntando tomoyo

Cuando terminamos de desayunar la mesera y yo salimos de la casa rumbo al viñedo de los Kinomoto, ya allí la mesera me indico lo que tenía que hacer me paso guantes y un gran canasto donde debía meter los racimos, después de unas cuantos minutos no podía más el sol era agotan te, y me dolían los dedos definitivamente esto no era para mí, sin decidir nada mas solté el canasto y me dispuse a comerme una uva era mejor que podarlas,

-Oye que crees que haces no te comas la fruta- me grito la mesera después de pegarme en la cabeza

-Estoy cansado tengo sed y hambre así que hay muchas frutas que me coma una no pasa nada

-Eres un inútil no a pasado ni media hora y ya estas cansado, y si la una es importante deja de comerte las uvas y párate a trabajar o el gran shaoran Li admite que es un inútil incompetente y que una chica tiene mas resistencia, eres un perdedor- me dijo la mesera, esa maldita me estaba retando y me había dado en el ego así que me levante inmediatamente

-No soy un perdedor y te lo voy a demostrar, así me tenga que quedar todo el día aquí-

-Eso quiero verlo- me dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción

Ese primer día de trabajo había sido agotador pero no me rendiría le demostraría que no soy un perdedor, al día siguiente fue duro pero no tanto como el primer día, Sakura me molestaba cada vez que me desesperaba por no poder hacer algo, me había convertido en su centro de burla diaria, pero no me molestaba no sé porque me gustaba verla reír, durante esos días de trabajo duro nos molestábamos más uno al otro ya no peleábamos

Estaba ya cansado cuando decidí sentarme cerca a un árbol para que me diera sombra un rato y así descansar un poco y beber agua, entonces la empecé a buscar con la mirada pero no la podía ver, estaba concentrado buscándola cuando sentí que me caía agua fría a la cara

-Levántate, no seas flojo- me dijo Sakura enfrente mío

-No soy flojo y no me gusta que me echen agua -le grite mientras me levantaba a echarle agua, pero ella grito y salió corriendo para no dejarse mojar, era tan delgada y rápida que me esquivaba fácilmente, entonces la logre tomar por la cintura luego de tanto perseguirla y le echaba agua y nos empezábamos a reír

No me incomodaba su presencia, empecé a quererla conocer más, cuando estábamos juntos nos reíamos demasiado ya llevábamos tres días trabajando en el campo, y haciéndonos bromas entonces vi como el tal toya llego en un jeep con el tal Yukito y llamo a Sakura, ella se acerco al jeep y empezó a conversar muy amenamente, y él la miraba con algo más que la mirada de un empleador, no se pero sentí una enorme rabia y luego el se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, eso me dio tanta ira, así que la mesera tenía algo con el hijo mayor de los Kinomoto era una arribista de lo peor. No, no, no shaoran no pienses asi debe ser otra cosa no quería pensar mal, pero a mí que me importaba lo que hiciera la mesera, pero no me gustaba esa cercanía con el tal toya yo quería, quería. Estaba con mi pelea interior entre los malos pensamientos y los buenos cuando Sakura me saco de mi ensoñación

-Oye estas bien- me dijo muy cerca a mi rostro, pero yo figue mis ojos en los suyos, eran unos hermosos ojos esmeralda

-Shaoran, estas bien- ella seguía hablándome pero yo solo podía ver su hermoso rostro había que admitirlo tenía un hermoso rostro y lo más hermoso sus ojos, entonces sentí la necesidad de acercarme sus labios rosados quería tocarlos no sé en qué momento mi hermosa visión paso a convertirse un una profunda luz

**SAKURA**

**Ta**l como habia esperado desde la fiesta de disfraces las cosas con shaoran habian mejorado, queria acercarme mas a el conocerlo mejor, haber si pronto volvia a sentir aquellos dulces labios que tanto me habian gustado, el habia decidido ir a trbajar conmigo en el viñedo pero las labores de campo, no habian sido su fuerte, siempre cortaba mal los racimos, los desbaratana asiendo que las uvas se desunieran una a una, o simplemente se cansaba rapido, un dia mientras estaba concentrada cortando las uvas salio shaoran con un enorme gusano en una rama, no es que fuera asquienta pero odiaba de corazon, con loca pasion y desenfreno a los gusanos, asi que grite con todas las fuerzas que pude y el muy maldito de shaoran sali detras mio a ponerme ensima el gusano, yo sali corriendo y el me empezo a perseguir, hasta que sin darme cuenta tropeze con una rama y cai al suelo, pero shaoran no me vio y tambien se enredo y callo ensima mio, mi corazon se acelero, tenia su rostro tan cerca pero me senti tan lejos de el, despues de estar un rato en la misma posision nos levantamos y seguimos haciendo nuestro trabajo en silencio

Estabamos trabajando cuando llego touya en su jeep y me llamo, queria decirme que papá me esperaba para la cena, después de hablar con toya me percate de que shaoran estaba hay así que me acerque a él para ver que pensaba y que me podía inventar para justificar que mi supuesto jefe me hubiera dado un beso en la mejilla, además ya le había dicho a ese tonto que se pusiera su gorra o se iba a insolar pero como siempre no me hizo caso, así que cuando llegue el estaba distraído y tenía la cara roja, así que le pregunte si estaba bien, entonces el acerco su rostro al mío hasta que se desvaneció hay mismo, yo lo alcance a tomar, pero siempre con mi rostro rojo, que había sucedido el se acerco demasiado a mi rostro, desde ese encuentro en la fiesta cada vez que el se me acercaba mi pulso y corazon se aceleraban, sin intenciones de seguir pensando en eso, lo ayude como estábamos muy lejos de la casa lo arrastre hasta un árbol donde hubiera sombra y le di de beber agua mientras el lograba recobrar el conocimiento

Tardo mucho en despertar ya cuando lo hizo el sol ya se estaba ocultando, no pronunciamos palabras durante unos minutos y yo decidi romper el silencio

-Estas bien- le pero el me seguía viendo como lo había hecho en el campo, el sol ya se habia terminado de ocultar dejando ver muchas estrellas en el firmamento

-Shaoran me preocupas estas bien, sabes mejor voy a buscar alguien que me ayude para llevarte a un medico- le dije estaba muy preocupada por el, así que cuando me levante el me tomo de la mano y cuando gire mi rostro para ver que quería él se puso a mi distancia, acerco su rostro al mío y sus labios suaves y dulces tocaron los míos, nos besamos durante unos instantes y nos separamos por la falta de aire

-Tu me gustas, me gustas mucho- me dijo shaoran mientras volvia besarme,

Grasias espero que les guste este capitulo, esta vez me demore mas pero bueno por fin lo termine


	10. Chapter 10

**AMAME SIN CONDICIONES**

**CAPITULO 10**

**SAKURA**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que volvimos de Italia y mi relación con shaoran había pasado de enemigos a amigos con ciertos derechos, y a ciertos derechos me refería a uno que otro beso pero que no significaba algún compromiso, el había cambia drásticamente era amable y divertido nos reíamos mucho y le hacíamos maldades a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Nuestra decima cita shaoran me invito a un feria medieval, que había llegado hacia muy poco, decidimos ir sin que Eriol y Tomoyo supieran o se hubieran burlado, cuando llegamos nos tocaba disfrazarnos muy de acuerdo a la época, yo me puse un vestido blanco con toques rosados y shaoran una armadura de caballero, y empezamos a recorrer el lugar, habían muchos malabaristas y cosas de ese tipo además de gitanos que leían el futuro, sopladores de fuego, además de muchos dulces, veníamos conversando cuando fije mi vista en un puesto de manzanas con caramelo

-Que haces- me pregunto shaoran cuando me solté un poco

-Quiero manzanas, amo las manzanas con caramelo- le dije con cara de niña pequeña a la que le van a dar pastel

-Jajajaja, pareces una niña, crece, jajaja-

-No te burles, si tú no quieres yo si- le dije dirigiéndome a aquel puesto de manzanas, compre una y me dirigí a donde se encontraba shaoran, el se quedo mirándome un buen rato con cara de diversión

-Que miras!- le dije mientras lo señalaba con la manzana que aun no había probado

-La manzana- sin más me tomo de la mano y acerco más la manzana a él y la mordió

-Oye es mi manzana y tu dijiste que no querías- le dije con un poco de malgenio

-No seas mentirosa, yo no dije que no quería, pero si quieres te la devuelvo- me dijo con aquella sonrisa picara suya, y me jalo para acercarme a él, me empezó a besar, al principio intente resistirme pero sus labios estaban más dulces que antes gracias al caramelo que seguí besándolo pero esta vez con más intensidad, nos separábamos por la falta de aire pero volvíamos a retomar con nuestro beso

-Eres un atrevido, como te atreves a morder de mi manzana- le dije con voz entrecortada y una sonrisa en los labios

-Pero así te gusto no- me dijo mientras me volvía a besar, cuando volvimos a separarnos por la falta de aire, yo intente alejarme un poco para no perseguir con ese tan delicioso beso, pero todos los presentes nos estaban viendo, y riéndose que ya me daba un poco de pena, así que lo empuje y intente correr pero me tropecé con otra persona

-Lo siento mucho- me intente disculpar con la persona con quien había tropezado, este giro y era un hambre acuerpado, un poco gordo, alto y fornido, tenía unos 40 años, con bigote y el pelo crespo y ondulado de un color negro

-No te preocupes muñeca, con un beso se arregla todo- me dijo mientras me tomaba muy fuerte de la muñeca y me jalaba hacía él

-No, deje, suélteme por favor- empecé a suplicarle y a gritar ese hombre me daba un poco de asco

-Ya te dijo que la suelte, déjala- dijo shaoran furioso mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe a aquel hombre

-Oye niño que te sucede-

-Que estas maltratando a mi novia idiota- entonces estás listo para dar otro golpe cuando fue detenido por uno de los encargados de la feria

-Acá las disputas no se arreglan a golpes sino con un duelo, si quieren pelear, lucharan en la arena por esta doncella- anuncio aquel encargado

-DUELO, DUELO, DUELO- empezaron a gritar todos los presente, yo estaba realmente asustada, así que mire a shaoran, me acerque a él y le pedí que nos fuéramos ya, estábamos dando media vuelta cuando ese hombre empezó de nuevo

-Oye muñeca porque te vas y con esa gallina, quédate con un hombre de verdad- después de eso shaoran decidió aceptar aquel duelo, escogieron las espadas como arma, tenia tanto miedo que ese hombre le hiciera daño, al primera aquel hombre le propino un golpe tan fuerte a shaoran que le reventó el labio, entonces las cosas mejoraron al final, gano shaoran, el encargado anuncio al ganador del duelo y shaoran grito MI PREMIO y se acerco a mí y me beso, todos los presentes aplaudieron y nosotros nos retiramos

-Estas bien- le pregunte mientras con mi pañuelo intentaba limpiar su labio

-Si…. Quieres bailar- Me dijo señalando una pequeña pista de baile con varias parejas

-Si-

Cuando la canción termino shaoran se quedo mirándome un buen rato y entonces metió su mano al bolsillo y saco algo pero no vi que

-Sakura, estos días me he dado cuento que cada vez me gustas mas, por eso me gustaría pedirte-

-QUE-

-Sakura quieres… ser mi novia- me dijo estaba un poco nervioso, nunca pensé ver al serio shaoran así

-Sí, si me gustaría ser tu novia- dicho esto lo bese tiernamente, entonces él me separo un poco y tomo un mi mano y por uno de mis dedos deslizó un anillo, era de plata, en forma de argolla, pero no era lisa sino con rosas, un aro de rosas, plateadas.

Al terminar la noche el me dejo en mi casa y nos despedimos con un tierno y dulce beso

Como siempre me encontraba en el teatro de la escuela, practicando los pasos de ballet que me había dejado madame anna-claire, cuando entro shaoran y me abrazo por la cintura mientras yo estaba de espalda, puso sus rostro muy cerca del mío y acerco sus labios a mi oído,

-Hola- lo dijo tan lentamente como si fuera un susurro, que me provoco cierto escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo de solo tenerlo así

-Hola- le respondí mientras intentaba girarme para quedar enfrente de él, pero me tenia abrazada muy fuertemente que no pude mover

-Que me has hecho, cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo así, practicando ballet, me has embrujado en cuerpo y alma y ahora no puedo zafarme de tu hechizo- me dijo mientras me giraba para que quedara enfrente de él, acerco sus labios a los míos y nos fundimos en un tierno beso sus labios eran tan dulces como el chocolate

-No lo sé- le dije mientras retomaba nuestro beso, que cada vez se volvía más apasionado, entonces cuando me di cuenta ya estaba contra la pared

-Te extrañaba- dijo mientras me acariciaba suavemente el rostros

-Pero si nos vemos todos los días-

-No importa siempre te extraño- si mas volvió a retomar el beso, mientras más seguíamos íbamos bajando hasta quedar sentados en el piso, parábamos por la falta de aire unos pocos segundos y volvíamos, seguimos así hasta que no supe en qué momento yo ya estaba acostada en el piso y shaoran estaba encima de mí, sus besos eran más exigentes y sus manos empezaba a recorrer mi cuerpo

-Shaoran, para por favor- saque fuerzas de donde no tenia, tenía que detenerlo y la verdad no es que no quisiera seguir así con él, pero. Pero ese no era el lugar, a pesar de mucho siempre había imaginado que mi primera vez sería un poco más romántica y no en el piso de un sucio teatro

-Porque…..- me dijo pero en ese momento las puertas del teatro se abrieron y nos levantamos de inmediato, entonces Tomoyo que no alcanzo a darse cuenta de nada llego hasta nosotros

-Hola siento interrumpir pero te necesito urgente Sakura ven conmigo, los siento Li- Sin decir más me levante de inmediato y tome mis cosas dejando a shaoran con cara de pocos amigos

**SHAORAN**

Llegue a mi departamento un poco aburrido la koala de Eriol había interrumpido mi momento con Sakura, desde que habíamos llegado de la toscana las cosas habían cambiado realmente, mi venganza había quedado en el olvido, nunca pensé que las cosas con ella se fueran a poner de esta forma, incluso sus besos mejoraban a los de la niña caprichosa de los Kinomoto, subí a mi habitación aun con los recuerdos de los besos de aquella tarde, cuando como siempre entro Eriol a arruinarme el día

-Hola mi querido, como has estado últimamente nos vemos- me dijo Eriol con cara de sufrimiento

-Sera que es porque tu vives pegado a tu koala- le dije lo mas sarcásticamente

-Eso es una vil mentira, además te he visto muy unido a Sakura que está pasando hay-

-Nada que a ti te interese-

-Entonces sigues con tus planes de venganza-

-No, y no quiero hablar más de Sakura contigo y cuando viene tu padre- la verdad la venganza había quedado en el olvido, y prefería cambiar de tema porque nunca me había gustado hablar de mi vida privada con nadie, incluso con Eriol

-Viene esta noche con mi madre, así que les voy a presentar a Tomoyo-

-Estás loco, tus padres son muy clasistas jamás lo permitirán y de paso puede que termines haciéndole pasar un mal rato a Tomoyo- y era verdad los Hiragizawa eran las dueños de una compañía de automóviles, pero también eran una de las más importantes familias de todo Londres, y su padre lord Hiragizawa era una persona un poco fría y su esposa les importaba mucho el qué dirán

-Mis padres no son tan malos, ya verás que cuando la conozcan la van a mar-

-Si tu lo dices- sin mas Eriol se despidió y salió para arreglarse y poder ir con sus padres

**SAKURA**

**H**oy había sido un día muy largo, la escuela, lo ocurrido en el teatro con shaoran y luego Tomoyo emocionada por que hoy conocería a sus suegros, me hizo a acompañarla a un sinfín de tiendas a comprar el mejor vestido y la verdad iba hermosa, llevaba un taje blanco, straple, entallado en la cintura y de ahí caía bombacho hasta debajo de la rodilla, la parte del busto era en encaje bordado, y la falda del vestido en varias capas de sedas plisadas que daba un toque tierno y elegante, los zapatos eran sandalias plateadas con un adorno de brillantes y en pelo totalmente recogido iba realmente hermosa y feliz, como no tenía mucho que hacer así que me acosté un rato en el sillón cuando sonó el teléfono, resulto que era shaoran y nos pusimos a conversar de cosas sin sentido, de los trabajos para el otro día y de la próxima película de terror que quería que fuéramos a ver, yo le dije que sí pero las películas de miedo me daban mucho susto y podía llegar a tener pesadillas durante meses, la ultima que vi fue el aro y cada noche soñaba con Tamara saliendo del televisor o cada vez que sonaba el teléfono escuchaba a alguien diciéndome que en 7 días iba a morir, pero no fui capaz de contarle a Sharon de mis miedos, estábamos hablando cuando la puerta se cerró con un golpe fuerte y Tomoyo quien había llegado había subido llorando y corriendo a su habitación, me despedí rápidamente de shaoran y subí a ver que había pasado.

-Tomoyo, estas bien- abriendo suavemente la puerta de su habitación y hay acostada se encontraba Tomoyo echa un mar de lagrimas

-Que paso, tomy porque lloras- le dije acercando para acariciarle el pelo, ella se levanto inmediatamente y me abrazo fuertemente

-Hay Sakura nunca me habían humillado tanto en la vida, nunca pensé sentirme menos que nadie y lo peor fue ver que Eriol no hizo nada- dijo en medio de muchas lagrimas

-Que paso no te entiendo tomy- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello para que se calmara. -Cuéntame que pasó-

-Todo iba bien, la madre de Eriol era una mujer hermosa delgada de cabellos azules y muy seria, y su padre tiene el mismo porte que Eriol, la cena transcurrió muy bien entonces, la lady Hiragizawa me pregunto qué de donde era, donde estudiaba, quienes eran mis padres, yo tenía que seguir con nuestra mentira, entonces ella me miro tan despectivamente y lord Hiragizawa volteo a ver a Eriol y le dio un bofetada, y le dijo que como se había atrevido a presentarles a alguien tan insignificante y poca clase como yo-

-Pero y Eriol que dijo-

-Nada se quedo callado, entonces su madre se levanto y me miro y me dijo "lo siento niñita pero este no es tu lugar vete con los de tu clase" yo me levante para defenderme y le pedí respeto pero Eriol me callo y me dijo que me quedara callada y entonces su padre saco su billetera y me dio dinero, Sakura y me dijo que gracias por mis servicios de zorra por esta noche y me mando a sacar, me arrogaron como un perro a la calle, fue horrible, odio a Eriol y a su familia y antes de que me sacaran Eriol le dijo a su padre " no te preocupes padre esto no volverá a pasar"-

-Fue horrible tomy, pero ellos son más horribles y yo creo que Eriol te quiere debe de tener un explicación- le dije intentando consolarla, estuvimos toda la noche juntas ella lloro mucho, se nota que la lastimaron, cuando al fin se quedo dormida, baje a la cocina por algo de tomar cuando sonó el teléfono, conteste y era tía Sonomi yo no fui capaz de contarle así que le dije que todo estaba bien, colgamos y yo seguí mi camino a la cocina cuando escuche unos pasos, cuando gire a ver quién era vi que era Tomoyo

-¿Quien era Sakura?-

-Era tu madre, dijo que te quiere mucho y que esta Norteamérica…..- no pude continuar cuando Tomoyo salió corriendo escaleras arriba, yo fui por un poco de jugo y subí a la habitación de Tomoyo, cuando entre vi que colgaba el teléfono

-Tomy con quien hablabas-

-Lo siento Sakura pero no soy capaz de volver a ver a Eriol-

-Que quieres decir-

-He hablado con mi madre, y mañana me voy para new york a encontrarme con ella y no sé si vuelva, la próxima vez que nos veamos será cuando vayas a visitar a tu padre y a tu hermano-

-No me dejes, no sé qué haría sin ti tomy, piénsalo bien-

-Lo siento Sakura pero me han roto todo necesito pensar- sin decir más saco su maleta y empaco, como no quería estar mas acá decidió que viajaría de inmediato así que Yue alisto el coche y fuimos a llevarla al aeropuerto y a despedirla

-Te voy a extrañar tomy- le dije mientras la abrazaba y también se me salían las lágrimas

-También te voy a extrañar mi Sakura- me respondió al abrazo y luego fue llamada a abordar su vuelo, el camino de regreso a casa fue muy silencioso, cuando llegamos subí a la habitación de tomy y me dio nostalgia ya la extrañaba ya la quería de regreso conmigo, entonces tome el teléfono y marque el único numero que me podía dar un consuelo ahora

-Alooo- me respondió shaoran voz de dormido

-Shaoran, se fue-

-quien se fue-

-Tomoyo se fue y no va a volver- le dije ya con la voz entrecortada por el llanto

Gracias espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios eso anima mucho


	11. Chapter 11

**AMAME SIN CONDICIONES**

**CAPITULO 11**

**SAKURA**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la partida de Tomoyo, la extrañaba tanto aunque no la había visto si habíamos hablado mucho por teléfono, y por correo, según me había contado estaba en Londres y para distraerse había decidido crear su propia marca de bolsos y zapatos, pero estoy segura que le ira muy bien ella siempre ha tenido mucha creación y talento para la moda, pero aun así su voz sonaba un poco triste, sin poder darle más animo la felicite por su nuevo proyecto y le prometí que nos veríamos en navidad en casa de tía Sonomi, en parís para la cual ya faltaba muy poco.

Mi relación con shaoran iba bien, hasta que recibió una llamada que le informaba que su prima vendría a visitarlo, desde entonces ha estado algo distante y más serio de lo normal, intente animarlo y quise emocionarme por fin podría conocer algo más de él, pero su expresión ante mis comentarios, me dejaron claro que algo andaba mal, así que sin querer seguir indagando mas en el tema decidí aumentar mis practicas de ballet, se había programado una presentación para la apertura de las fiestas navideñas, interpretaríamos el lago de los cisnes, yo tendría el papel principal, el de Obed. Yo sé ya no ciento la misma emoción que antes por el ballet y lo estaba utilizando como excusa para olvidar aquel sentimiento que me estaba produciendo el distanciamiento de shaoran.

Me encontraba sentada en el teatro de la escuela donde siempre venía a practicar, pero hoy no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, los largos entrenamientos me tenían adoloridos los pies y más que eso ya no sentía ni las uñas , hace poco había perdido una y había sangrado mucho, no sé si me estaba excediendo o no, incluso había perdido peso, estaba analizando mis pies cuando sentí una gentil caricia en mi mejilla, sorprendida y un poco asustada dirigí mi mirada hacia aquello que me había tocado y allí, sentado enfrente mío, mirándome con esos grandes ojos ámbares estaba el, aquel que producía que mi corazón fuera a mil por hora, aquel que con un gesto podría entristecer, acelerar, saltar y mil y un sentimiento mas de mi corazón y mi alma.

-Hola, estas bien?- me dijo él mientras me miraba atentamente, yo no podía responder sus ojos me tenían atrapada

-Hola, si- dije con un hilo de voz y era que me había quedado mirándolo, estos días había estado tan distante, que yo decidí practicar mas y mas, que hacía varios días que no lo había visto, que el sentirlo y verlo tan cerca hacía que mi corazón quisiera llorar de felicidad.

Entonces sin decir nada más se fue acercando más y más, hasta que sus cálidos labios tocaron los míos, empezó con un beso dulce y tierno, yo me quede inmóvil sintiéndolo, extrañándolo tanto y aun sin creer que estaba ahí, tuvimos que separar nuestros labios para poder respirar, pero sin separar nuestros rostros.

Te amo, te amo tanto- me dijo él con un hilo de voz

Apenas pude respirar y tomar aire tome su rostro entre mis manos y volví a iniciar el beso, pero este fue más apasionado, con más fuerza y necesidad, nos seguimos besando apasionadamente que no supe en qué momento termine acostada contra el piso del teatro y a shaoran encima mío, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada mas, solo podía seguir este sentimiento que me pedía con más fuerza estar mas y mas cerca de él.

Sus besos se volvieron mas y mas exigentes y empezaron a salir de mis labios y recorrer mis mejillas, mi frente, y empezaron a bajar por el cuello, a cada momento que pasaba tenía un encuentro de sentimientos que nunca había sentido, tenía miedo y nervios por lo que sabía iba a pasar si seguíamos así, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba lo que estaba pasando amaba a shaoran mas que a nada y estar tan cerca producía en mi algo indescriptible, llego un momento en que se detuvo y nos miramos fijamente, y en silencio, el me miraba como pidiéndome permiso a seguir, su rostro era tierno y podría decir que también esta sonrojado, yo la verdad no sabía qué hacer así que tome su rostro y volví a empezar el beso y dio por entendido mi permiso a seguir adelante, empezó a desabotonarme la camisa del colegio hasta que me la quito, y volvió a besarme en los labios, y beso mis mejillas, orejas y empezó a bajar por mi cuello llenándome de pequeños besos hasta que llego a mis busto, sentía como me ardía el rostro, y me gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de vergüenza con él, entonces paso un brazo debajo de mi espalda dispuesto a desabrochar mi sostén, pero en ese momento sonó el celular, pero lo dejo pasar, el problema fue que quien llamaba era muy insistente, entonces shaoran se detuvo y contesto, su rostro antes tierno, se volvió duro, arrugo su ceja , empezó a hablar en chino, lo que provoco que no pudiera entender lo que hablaba, cuando colgó me pidió disculpas y se fue, dejándome hay acostada, sin camisa y sin una explicación aunque sea.

Me senté, tome mi blusa, me la puse, acerque mis rodillas y de un momento a otro de mis ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas, no sé porque después de que lo había sentido tan cerca, ahora estaba tan lejos.

Decidí que las cosas no podían seguir así, que decidí enfrentarlo de una buena vez, tome valor y me dirigí a su departamento, timbre, en ese momento un chica muy bonita,que tenía un cuerpo de infarto y con un porte muy elegante abrió la puerta, ella tenía rasgos chinos, yo la verdad no sabía que decir y me quede mirándola de arriba abajo creo que algo en mi interior sintió como si una flecha diera directo en mi ego

-Quien eres y que quieres?- me respondió la sexy extraña

-Oye está dormida, borracha o drogada responde niña no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estar parada en la puerta como una tonta- me volvió a hablar muy bruscamente sacándome de mi pensamiento críptico sobre aquella chica

-Si hola, soy Sakura y busco a shaoran-

- No está- sin decir más me cerró la puerta en la cara dejándome con la palabra en la boca

Sin decir más y un poco sorprendida por lo sucedido Salí analizando la situación y me dirigí a mi casa, donde inmediatamente me puse a hornear galletas con chispas de chocolate, yo sé es un habito un poco extraño, por un suceso igual de extraño, pero era costumbre cuando algo me perturbaba lo único que hacía era hacer postres, en ese momento sonó el timbre, cuando me dirigí y abrí la puerta allí parado se encontraba shaoran, Me miro fijamente y me beso

-Sakura prométeme que pase lo que pase, y digan lo que digan nunca creerás en nadie más que en mí. Por favor-su voz estaba llena de preocupación y frustración

-Si te lo prometo, pero- no me permitió hablar más y me volvió a besar y sin una palabra más se volvió a ir dejándome con un montón de pensamiento e interrogantes.

Al día siguiente llegue al colegio un poco cansada la verdad es que no había podido dormir de solo pensar que estaba sucediendo, entonces el maestro llego, todos nos sentamos, shaoran fue el ultimo de entrar y no pudimos hablar, entonces el profesor Terada presento a una nueva alumna

-Buenos días chicos, ella es Li Meiling, ella es una estudiante de intercambio y viene de Hong Kong

La verdad me quede muy sorprendida, aquella era la sexy chica arrogante que me había abierto la puerta en el departamento de shaoran, de un momento a otro empecé a sentir escalofríos muy extraños y la sexy chica empezó a mirarme como si quisiera dejarme calva, y la verdad no sé por qué.

Desde la llegada de esta chica las cosas se empeoraron shaoran se la pasaba más cerca de mi pero en un tono un poco sobreprotector y reservado, de lo que había pasado en el teatro no había vuelto a pasar y mucho menos a hablar, cada vez que la recién llegada intentaba hablarme shaoran se acercaba con gesto furibundo y ella inmediatamente se me alejaba pero me miraba con ira cosa que me producía la piel de gallina, cansada de esta situación, me preocupaba mas, y más en la presentación, decidí ir al estudio de ballet, cuando entro la instructora a darnos una noticia

-Buenas tardes, señoritas hoy les voy a presentar una nueva integrante ella es Li Meiling, y será la bailarina sustituta de Sakura, si a Sakura le sucede algo será Meiling quien la remplace- yo no podía responder nada a esto, me tomo tan de sorpresa, no sé porque desde la llegada de esta chica sexy me hubiera caído un tarro de sal.

-Hola Sakura como estas- me pregunto la recién llegada, cosa que me sorprendió mucho

-Bien y tu como te ha ido en tomoeda-le pregunte intentando ser amable

-Mal no me gusta este pueblo, y menos me parece que una gordita como tu Kinomoto pueda tener el papel como principal- dijo pero lo ultimo no supe si era consciente de lo que me estaba diciendo o hablaba para ella misma

La clase acabo cosa que me dejo más agotada que nunca cuando Salí del estudio, shaoran me espera afuera recostado contra su automóvil

-Hola- me saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola- respondí con una sonrisa mirando aquel rostro que volvía a mirarme con amor y ternura

-Quiero que vengas conmigo- me dijo seriamente

-¿A dónde?- pregunte

- Ya lo veras- me dijo con una sonrisa picara y abriéndome la puerta del automóvil- Yo subí inmediatamente dejándome llevar, el cerro la puerta del coche y camino hacia el otro lado, mientras me ponía mi cinturón de seguridad, mire por mi ventana y hay parada en la puerta mirándome con ironía, rabia y odio estaba Meiling

-Sakura, que miras- pregunto shaoran

-es Meiling-

-que pasa con ella, te hizo algo- dijo con una voz con un tono alterado

-no nada solo que es un poco extraña y- me quede callada la verdad es que no sabía cómo preguntarle porque estaba en su departamento

-Ella es mi prima Sakura, y es alguien al que no deberías acercarte-

-¿Por qué?- quise saber pero él no quiso responder

- solo no te acerques a ella- no siguió hablando y empezó a conducir, aunque mi curiosidad aumento no pude seguir preguntando aquel tema no sé porque producía una reacción agresiva en el.

No pronunciamos palabra alguna por el camino, cuando nos detuvimos pude ver por la ventana que habíamos llegado al jardín botánico cosa que se me había hecho extraña, entonces él se bajo y abrió mi puerta, cuando Salí el cerro y puso un pedazo de tela que parecía ser en seda y me tapo los ojos

-Que haces- pregunte con incertidumbre por no poder ver

-No te preocupes solo confía en mí- y entonces me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar y el empezó a guiarme

Cuando llegamos estábamos en un recinto de cristal como un invernadero y si no estaba mal era aquel son estaban las rosas, de todos los colores y tipos, y en el centro había una mesa, se veía tan hermoso, mire a shaoran y este me sonrió y me guio hasta la mesa donde nos sirvieron una cena deliciosa, el se levanto, y se acerco a mí y me invito a bailar, fue un momento tan romántico, hacia tanto que no estábamos así, de un momento a otro empezaron a salir muchas mariposas monarcas morfo azules, me que de muy sorprendia y muy feliz me concentre en verlas cuando una se paro en mi palma

-Hay una leyenda que cuenta que si le dices a una de estas mariposas un mensaje a la persona que mas amas ella lo encontrara por ti, en donde quiera que este y le entregara el mensaje- entonces yo acerque la palma con la mariposa y le di un beso, ella inmediatamente voló y se poso en su hombro.

El día paso rápido la cena y el baile acabaron y shaoran me dejo en mi casa y nos despedimos con un beso tierno, pero dentro de mí había muchas dudas

-Te gustaría ir al cine mañana- me pregunto

- Si, si me gustaría-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Nos despedimos, baje del auto, y entre a casa, en ese instante sonó el teléfono era mi hermano, me llamaba para decirme que venía mañana a visitarme y que solo podía estar mañana, cosa que me complico las cosas yo quería tanto verlo, pero tenía ya una cita con shaoran, como hace tiempo no me veía con mi hermano solo tenía una opción, pero no podía decirle de touya a shaoran, así que lo llame y le dije que no podríamos ir al cine porque tendría ensayos para el recital, el afortunadamente lo entendió y quedamos en ir otro día.

Al otro día, fui a recoger a mi hermano al aeropuerto este como siempre me empezó a molestar y a llamarme mostro, pero no importaba habían cosas me afectaban de estar tan sola en tomoeda y mas desde que Tomoyo había partido, y eran ellos mi familia lo extrañaba tanto, pasamos todo el día juntos al final del día fuimos a comer helado me comento como estaba papá, Yukito y cómo iban las cosas en la empresa, habían iniciado la construcción de una isla artificial muy cerca a una de las costa francesas, el tiempo desafortunadamente paso muy rápido cuando salimos de la heladería me nos abrazamos muy fuerte y me beso la frente, subió a un taxi y nos despedimos.

Al otro día llegue un poco nostálgica al colegio me senté en mi puesto habitual, meiling llego temprano más que de costumbre, ella se sentaba en el puesto que era antes de Tomoyo que estaba al lado mío, me miro y dirigió hacia mí una sonrisa llena de maldad y descaro

-Hola Kinomoto, practicaste mucho ayer verdad, pero no bajaste de peso será que comiste mucho ayer- y empezó a reír no sabia y no entendía aquel comentario estaba dispuesta a responder, cuando llego shaoran, así que decidí olvidar a meiling y le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas, pero su mirada mostraba algo raro estaba enfadado, siempre miraba así a meiling, pero esta vez no la miraba a ella, me miraba a mi

-Hola- lo salude pero él no respondió, meiling empezó a reír exageradamente, el timbre sonó y el profesor entro y inicio la clase, cuando esta acabo shaoran me tomo muy fuerte de la muñeca y me jalo muy fuerte hasta el teatro

-suéltame- quite muy fuerte la mano

-Ayer practicaste mucho- pregunto con sarcasmo

-si el recital es mañana- le respondí un poco nerviosa no sabía si él se había enterado de algo, pero no podía decirlo

-dime la verdad- me dijo mientras me apretaba muy fuerte los hombros

- es la verdad-sin decir más me pidió disculpas y me abrazo, pero ese abrazo se sintió distante frio

La obra comenzó todo iba muy bien, empecé a mirar hacia los asientos a ver si encontraba a shaoran, pero él no se encontraba presente, eso me entristeció, pero cuando seguí mirando vi allí en primera fila con gafas de sol y un sombrero, intentando pasar desapercibido estaba mi padre y mi hermano, cosa que calmo mi corazón mucho, la obra empezó, llego una escena un poco difícil, en esta escena salía con mas bailarinas que deberían ser cisnes y meiling era uno de ellos, no supe en qué momento yo me pare en puntas, me fui acercándome hacia el borde de la tarima, cuando me callo de encima un baldado de pintura roja, y por aquella pintura di un mal paso y resbale haciéndome caer por fuera y todo se volvió negro, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, tenía la pierna rota, desde la rodilla para abajo, los dedos del otro pie también estaba rotos, y muchas cosas más estaban rotas el punto era que me dolía todo, entonces me di cuenta que mi padre estaba allí conmigo y tenía cara de preocupación, le sonreí y le dije que todo estaría bien que no se preocupara, volví a dormirme cuando desperté mi hermano, y me padre estaban allí en la habitación entonces entro el médico entro a revisarme

-buenos días, como estas- me pregunto mientras me revisaba

-bien, ya quiero salir de acá- le dije con una media sonrisa

-si sigues mejorando pronto lo harás-

-que paso- pregunte aun tenía dudas de lo que había pasado

-te callo pintura, y resbalaste tienes muchas fracturas, y por el exceso de entrenamiento tenias muy frágiles los dedos y te los rompiste- respondió el médico, pero no sé porque su respuesta me daba un dolor extraño como si algo no estuviera bien.

- pero se van a sanar y podre volver a bailar verdad- vio los rostros de los presentes, pero eso no era felicidad era tristeza, cosa que aunque no me dijeran algo de mí lo podía entender

- no- dijo el medico - no podrás volver a baila ballet-

-no te preocupes hija visitaremos los mejores especialistas ya veras, pronto podrás volver a bailar- a pesar del dolor de ese momento quise no llorar y tomar las esperanzas que mi padre estaba poniendo para darme valor a seguir adelante

- Hola sakurita- saludo en ese momento Yukito entrando por la puerta con un gran oso

-Bien gracias Yukito- dije con gran valor para no ponerme a llorar

- ya supieron el nuevo chisme – dijo como intentando alegrar el ambiente y cambiando el tema

-No- respondió mi padre

-El heredero de los Li, nuestros socios en el viñedo se va a casar-

-Ese mocoso se va a casar-

-si todos los noticieros lo están anunciando- yo había escuchado esta noticia, pero no podía creer en ello, el me lo había pedido así que estuve tranquila

Yukito prendió el televisor y hay estaba dando una entrevista donde el mismo anunciaba su matrimonio con su prima Li Meiling, eso sí se sintió como algo dentro de mí se rompía, y empecé a llorar, los presentes se alarmaron de mi llanto, pero yo no era la que lloraba sola, era mi corazón roto, mi alma, era como si algo me lo hubiera arrancado

* * *

**ESTE FRAGMENTO PERTENECE A UN LIBRO QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, QUIERO QUE REPRESENTE ESE DOLOR QUE SIENTE NUESTRA QUERIDA SAKURA**

**A orillas del río Piedra me senté y lloré. Cuenta una ****leyenda que todo lo que cae en las aguas de este río ****—las hojas, los insectos, las plumas de las aves— se transforma en las piedras de su lecho. Ah, si pudiera ****arrancarme el corazón del pecho y tirarlo a la co****rriente; así no habría más dolor, ni nostalgia, ni re****cuerdos.**

**A orillas del río Piedra me senté y lloré. El frío del invierno me hacía sentir las lágrimas en el rostro, que ****se mezclaban con las aguas heladas que pasaban por ****delante de mí. En algún lugar ese río se junta con ****otro, después con otro, hasta que —lejos de mis ojos ****y de mi corazón— todas esas aguas se confunden con ****el mar.**

**Que mis lágrimas corran así bien lejos, para que ****mi amor nunca sepa que un día lloré por él. Que mis lágrimas corran bien lejos, así olvidaré el río Piedra, ****el monasterio, la iglesia en los Pirineos, la bruma, los ****caminos que recorrimos juntos.**

**Olvidaré los caminos, las montañas y los campos ****de mis sueños, sueños que eran míos y que yo no co****nocía.**

**Me acuerdo de mi instante mágico, de aquel mo****mento en el que .un «sí» o un «no» puede cambiar ****toda nuestra existencia. Parece que sucedió hace tan****to tiempo y, sin embargo, hace apenas una semana ****que reencontré a mi amado y lo perdí.**

**A orillas del río Piedra escribí esta historia. Las ****manos se me helaban, las piernas se me entumecían ****a causa del frío y de la postura, y tenía que descansar continuamente.**

—**Procura vivir. Deja los recuerdos para los viejos ****—decía él.**

**Quizá el amor nos hace envejecer antes de tiempo, ****y nos vuelve jóvenes cuando pasa la juventud. Pero ****¿cómo no recordar aquellos momentos? Por eso es****cribía, para transformar la tristeza en nostalgia, la so****ledad en recuerdos. Para que, cuando acabara de ****contarme a mí misma esta historia, pudiese jugar en ****el Piedra; eso me había dicho la mujer que me acogió. ****Así —recordando las palabras de una santa— las ****aguas apagarían lo que el fuego escribió.**

**Todas las historias de amor son iguales.**

**PAULO COELHO**

**GRACIAS Y PERDON POR LA DEMORA PROMETO PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTE DOMINGO**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

_SHAORAN_

_-Eres un tonto shaoran dejarte engañar de una muerta de hambre como esa- dijo meiling con sarcasmo_

_-Nunca había querido creer algo de lo que la arpía de meiling decía pero ante mis ojos allí abrazando a Toya Kinomoto estaba ella, mi Sakura la mujer que amaba y por la cual estaría dispuesto a renunciar a mi herencia con tal de estar a su lado siempre._

_-Eres realmente un idiota, como caíste tan bajo, quien sabe cuántos mas multimillonarios a enredado con esa cara de mosquita muerta- meiling seguía destilando veneno pero yo aun quería creer en ella alguna explicación debía tener_

_Al día siguiente después de clase desquite toda mi ira, estaba lleno de celos porque ella estaba con Kinomoto porque? Entre a clase pero los celos me nublaban la razón preferí no saludarla con tal de no armar un alboroto, cuando termino la clase no aguante mas y la tome de la muñeca y la lleve hasta el teatro._

_-suéltame- grito ella mientras se desasía de mi agarre_

_-Ayer practicaste mucho- pregunte con sarcasmo, mientras recordaba una y otra vez a ella y a Kinomoto abrazados_

_-si el recital es mañana- me respondió ella, pero su tono de voz solo demostraba nerviosismo, porque me mentía así, si ambos sabíamos que no era cierto_

_-dime la verdad- no aguantaba más, la tome de los hombros dándole una segunda oportunidad_

_- es la verdad- respondió ella, no hay mas verdad que la que se puede ver, ella me seguía mintiendo y yo la amaba más que a nadie, sin decir nada mas le pedí perdón y me despedí._

_Después de clases me dirigí directamente a un bar, no quería estar en mi departamento con meiling diciéndome lo que mi mente me decía sola, pero contradiciéndolo mi corazón, porque él, en el fondo quería creer que había algo mas y que mi Sakura no era la casa fortunas que tanto decía meiling que era, me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos con un vaso de whisky en la mano, intentando comprender_

_-que está pasando shaoran, tú no eres de los que se sienta en un bar a beber solo- me pregunto Eriol llegando a donde estaba, y con preocupación en su pregunta_

_-Sakura no es la persona que creí que era-lo dije con dolor, mi voz se quebró_

_-porque lo dices ella te quiere-insisto Eriol_

_-quiere mi dinero y no solo el mío también el de los Kinomoto- dije con dolor y sarcasmo_

_-porque dices eso tú sabes que no es así, no te dejes envenenar de meiling, tú más que nadie sabe que es una arpía-_

_-hasta hace unas semanas recibí la llamada de mi madre dándome un gran consejo-_

_-que te dijo-_

_-que si no me casaba con meiling me quitaría todo, y me sacaría de la herencia familiar si seguía con mi murjesuela, así que meiling vendría para que confirmáramos todo- dije recordando la llamada de mi madre_

_-y que decidiste- pregunto Eriol con inquietud_

_-ya había firmado mi renuncia a todo, estaba dispuesto a mandarlo con meiling ayer con ella directo a Hong Kong, cuando..- las lagrimas empezaron a salir solo pensarlo sentía un dolor muy fuerte-_

_-cuando vi a Sakura muy cariñosa recibiendo a toya Kinomoto en el aeropuerto, según ella me había cancelado nuestra cita, porque tenía que practicar, me llene de celos y los seguí, pasaron todo el día juntos y el paso esa noche en su casa-_

_-has hablado con Sakura, te a dicho algo, estoy seguro que tiene una buena explicación- si yo no quería creerlo Eriol menos que nadie_

_-si pero lo niega todo, y lo único que e hecho en todo este tiempo es pensar, intento darle una explicación pero estoy empezando a creer en lo que dice meiling, todos mis recuerdos llegan al paseo a la toscana, ella siempre estuvo muy rara, porque consiguió trabajo alla, yo la vi salir varias veces, pero ella siempre tenia una razón, entre mas lo pienso mas caigo en cuenta que solo fui su títere, su segunda opción-_

_-Lo siento tanto shaoran y que vas a hacer-_

_-Quiero mi herencia, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero a meiling como mi esposa-_

_-entonces-_

_-voy a aceptar el compromiso mientras cumplo la edad para heredar, y luego me desharé de ella-_

…...

_-Shaoran Sakura tuvo un accidente en medio de la presentación de ballet- dijo Eriol con preocupación, aunque estaba dolido con ella no quería que algo malo le sucediese_

_-meiling estuvo en el recital y no menciono nada...- dije con preocupación maldita meiling como podía esperar algo mas de la bruja como ella, ya había pasado tres días desde el accidente, pero aun así quería verla corrí hacia el hospital_

_-disculpe señorita me podría informar en que habitación se encuentra la señorita Sakura Clow- dije con desesperación, la enfermera empezó a buscar en el sistema_

_-lo siento mucho pero no hay ninguna Sakura Clow – respondió amablemente la enfermera_

_-por favor busque bien ella se lastimo en la presentacion de ballet- le suplique una vez mas_

_- lo siento pero no hay nadie, con ese nombre y menos con esos síntomas- dijo la enfermera nuevamente_

_Como era posible, Eriol me había dicho que Sakura había tenido un accidente, y como ella no había vuelto a la escuela pensé que era cierto. __Al día siguiente fui directo con la secretaria de la escuela a preguntar por Sakura, pero la secretaria me respondió que su padre había ido a retirar sus papeles porque se iría con ellos a Tokio, pero no quiso decirme mas, así que sin pensarlo mas corrí hasta su casa pero cuando llegue esta se encontraba vacía, ella se haba ido, algo en mi sintió una fuerte dolor, un sentimiento de culpa, y de desesperación,mi amor, mi gran amor se había ido, me senté en las escaleras de la puerta y con dolor y arrepentimiento llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho, después de eso nunca más la volví a ver._

* * *

**_11 años despues_**

**SAKURA**

**H**oy me encuentro bailando con mi mejor amiga, mi querida prima Tomoyo celebrando mi cumpleaños, hoy a mis 28 años yo Sakura Kinomoto, no solo he posicionado mi nombre como una gran inversionista y corredora de bolsa, si no que convertí mi pasatiempo de hacer postres, en un gran negocio, y como no tengo más de mil pastelerías por todo el mundo, me encontraba vestida con una camisa de tiras a rayas negras con grises que era enmarcado por un corte imperio, caía un poco ancha, tenía un jean con rotos y unos tacones cerrados negros, tenía el pelo corto suelto con un sobrero estilo hombre de color blanco, no sé cuantos tequilas me he tomado pero hoy no puedo parar la celebración sigue, mientras bailaba tropecé con un caballero

-disculpe- dije girándome para darle la cara a la persona con a quien había empujado sin querer

-Sakura, Sakura Clow- dijo el caballero, este era alto, muy blanco, de cabello azul y ojos del mismo tono, tenía acento ingles, pero no sabía quién era

-Perdón pero no se dé quien me habla, creo que se a equivocado- nunca había visto a tal caballero, así que me gire para dirigirme a donde se encontraba Tomoyo bailando

-acaso no te acuerdas de mí Sakura- me dijo el muchacho agarrándome del brazo

-lo siento pero no, y la verdad no me gusta hablar con extraños- sin decir más me solté de su agarre y me subí a la mesa a seguir con mi celebración, Tomoyo subió también y me seguía dando tequila hasta que no pudimos mas.

Ya era de mañana cuando desperté, la celebración se había excedido la verdad, mi cabeza me dolía mucho, lo peor era que tenia que viajar a Hong kong hoy mismo así que me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño me lave la cara me puse mi bata para salir de mi habitación, fui a la cocina y allí como siempre se encontraba Yue, mi fiel compañero, mi guardián, me miro con un poco de reproche como siempre y me paso un poco de café, con analgésicos para el malestar, la verdad no sabría que hacer sin el

-como te fue anoche, parece que te excediste un poco con la bebida-

-no fue para tanto creo que baile mucho, además lo bueno es que tu estás conmigo para cuidarme de mis excesos-

-no siempre estaré, cuando tomaras la responsabilidad de tu vida ya no eres una niña- me dijo con un poco de reproche, la verdad es que aunque profesionalmente me fuera muy bien, mi vida personal era un poco desastrosa y mas por mis fiestas, lo bueno que era ponerse una peluca y mezclarse con la gente, podías pasar desapercibido así nadie pensaría que la heredera a una gran fortuna estuviera hay

-ya Yue no te preocupes te prometo que no volveré a excederme, además hasta ahora no he tenido ningún escándalo y profesionalmente soy la mejor en todo lo que me propongo es que acaso no hay merito en eso-

-deberías casarte, buscar a alguien que este a tu lado-

-porque sales con algo así todavía soy muy joven para amararme a algo o alguien- le dije saliendome un poco de mis casillas

-porque podrás ser la mejor en todo, pero aun tienes un gran vacío en tu corazón-

-sabes no quiero hablar de pendejadas contigo- sin decir más me levante del asiento no quería ofender a Yue y me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación, la verdad es que Yue era quien más me conocía en este mundo yo sabía que él se estaba preocupando por mí, pero desde que paso lo que paso en tomoeda jamás quise volver a amar, ni a creer en las personas, desafortunadamente el hombre es malo por naturaleza y yo jamás me dejaría que me lastimaran de nuevo.

"**HAY VECES ES MEJOR ESTAR SOLA, ASI NADIE TE LASTIMA"**

**SHAORAN**

Me encontraba muy concentrado trabajando en mi computadora,la noche anterior había sido una pesadilla así que preferí concentrarme en algo importante, cuando entro mi insoportable amigo Eriol Hiragizawa

-Hola cariño mio- definitivamente este idiota no cambia

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas asi, que crees que pensaran mis empleados-

-cada vez estas mas amargado, mirate con 28 años y pareces un viejo amargado de 50-

-y eso a ti que te importa, con 28 años y no maduras terminaste rindiéndote a los lujos de tu familia, para poder tener tu vida anterior y ahora te la pasas de fiesta en fiesta, a ver amigo donde estuviste anoche-

- anoche estuve en un buen sitio en Londres, pero no me quede mucho tiempo tome el primer vuelo a Hong Kong para contarte un buen chisme, pero antes que paso con meiling, terminaste con ella-

- si ayer y vieras el espectáculo que armo, se puso histérica, me arrojo cosas y juro que se vengaría de mi-

- eso sonó feo y mas para una víbora como esa-

- si te vas a ponerle a creer a una loca, si esa bruja solo me produce lastima, y entonces que me ibas a contar-

- ayer vi a Sakura-

-cual Sakura?-

-Sakura Clow. Cual más será-

-donde la viste, que te dijo- nunca la podre olvidar, a pesar de todo jamas la pude olvidar

-en un bar en Londres ha cambiado muchísimo, estaba borracha y cuando le llame por su nombre se negó, parecía como si no me conociera-

-y, que mas dijo-

-nada mas ella se giro se subió a la mesa y siguió bailando como si no me conociera-

-si esta en Londres significa que logro su objetivo, consiguió el marido rico de sus sueños-dije con ironía y rencor habia sufrido demasiado y parece que aun lo hacia

- sabes no pensemos en eso, esta noche asistirás al cumpleaños de la hija de Fujuitaka Kinomoto-

-si mi desagradable madre la ve como la mejor opción de negocio, pero el señor Kinomoto se rehúsa a vender a su hija de esa manera-

-entonces tenemos fiesta esta noche-

-eso parece, pero a ti quien te invito-

-es que acaso no piensas llevar a tu pareja favorita, es preferible ir conmigo a esa tediosa fiesta que ir solo- me dijo poniendo su singular cara de triste, es peor que la del gato de sherk

-está bien vamos pero deja de mirarme así me pones nervioso-

**SAKURA**

Aunque mi padre nunca a creído en los matrimonios arreglados y a respetado nuestras decisiones en el aspecto sentimental, ya empezó también a molestar como Yue en su afán de que consiga alguien que me amargue la existencia, así que decidió celebrar mi cumpleaños en una gran reunión en Hong Kong así que esta noche sería presentada en sociedad, la verdad todos escuchan de Sakura Kinomoto pero no mucha gente me conoce en persona, Salí en un vuelo un poco tarde de Londres a Hong Kong y sin tiempo entre a arreglarme, me recogí totalmente el pelo, me puse un vestido corte corazón straple, con corte imperio debajo del busto y de ahí caí ancho, de un tono rosado pálido, de accesorio desde donde empezaba el escote como si lo sostuviera una tira de diamantes en V que se anudaba al cuello, los aretes eran pequeños en forma de rosa, en diamante también y una pulsera de diamante también, sin más pase al gran salón, ya todos los invitados estaba ahí la verdad no me gustaban las reuniones sociales, así que le dije a mi padre que iba a ir pero no quería un sorpresa ni una presentación a todo grito, así que no mucha gente me reconocían empeze a caminar entre los invitados buscando a Tomoyo, entonces la vi parada hablando con Haruka un amigo de la universidad y el nuevo novio de mi querida prima, ella traía un vestido amarillo y su cabello lo tenía recogido con una cola de caballo, me dirigí a donde estaba con ellos pero sin querer tropecé con mi vestido y golpee a un caballero, no puede ver de primera su rostro, tenia una espalda ancha, cabello castaño, por su porte debía ser un muy, muy guapo ,

-disculpe, la verdad no fue mi intensión- le dije la verdad estaba muy apenada 28 años y seguía siendo muy torpe

-no se preocupe- dijo el caballero dándome la cara pero cuando lo vi, hay no era nada más y ni nada menos que Shaoran Li

-Sakura- dijo el reconociéndome de inmediato, pero yo aun no podía pronunciar palabra alguna estaba tan guapo los años lo mejoraban, por dios Sakura despierta este cerdo te rompió el corazón

-disculpe pero quien es, lo conozco-dije asiéndome la tonta

-no te hagas la tonta Sakura- veo que conseguiste lo que querías dinero mucho dinero

-perdón pero quien se cree usted para tratarme así, un completo desconocido- me había ofendido pero quien se creía

-pero si es la zorrita de tomoeda Sakura Clow- dijo meiling la muy zorra quien se creía, era la misma bruja de siempre definitivamente

-disculpe- dije la ira recorría mis venas pero no podía armar un escándalo, así que saque mi celular y llame a seguridad

-O pero si es la niña consentida de los Kinomoto, querida Sakura veo que conoces a mi hijo shaoran- dijo una hermosa mujer, a quien ya conocía era Ieran Li

Dirigí mi mirada a meiling quien no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo Ieran decía

-Pero Ieran que dices esta no es mas que una zorrita, la murjesuela de tomoeda- dijo meiling con su inusual veneno, pero shaoran no decía nada

- pero como no va a ser, si no la consentida de toya Kinomoto, así te cela querida Sakura- cuando por fin hablo dijo eso con sarcasmo, pero yo no podía entender porque se refería de esa manera a mí y a mi hermano e iba a responderle mal cuando llego mi padre y saludo a los presentes

-querida Sakura yo se que lo hemos hablado muchas veces y yo he decidido no interferir en tu vida personal, pero Ieran Li, le gustaría que tu y su hijo el heredero de los Li tuvieran una cita- me dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa e inocente de lo ocurrido

- No me gustaría y menos con alguien que tiene pensamientos horribles de cómo tengo sexo con mi propio hermano, además porque la gran Ieran Li tendría como nuera a una murjesuela de tomoeda, alguien tan elitista y una familia tan mezquina es una a la que no me gustaría ingresar - sin decir mas me iba a retirar pero llegaron los de seguiridad

-señorita Kinomoto sucede algo-

-si por favor saque a esta señorita, la verdad su comportamiento grosero y vulgar no me gusta-dije con tono de superioridad, nunca me habia comportado como una niña consentida pero hoy lo haría

-pero querida- respondió mi padre, que no entendía

- por favor padre vas a permitir que me traten mal, y mas en mi propio cumpleaños- dije con una lagrima y actitud de sufrimiento

-no llores mi niña, por favor seguridad lleven a la señorita a la salida-dijo mi padre

nunca fui ni egoísta, ni caprichosa pero ver que sacaran a esa bruja me daba una gran satisfacción, sin decir mas me di la vuelta y me dirigí donde tomoyo dejando a todos con cara de sorpresa, creo que el mas sorprendido fue shaoran, pero hoy juro que nunca, nunca volveré a ser la misma sakura

**gracias a todas aquellas personas que han tenido paciencia con mi historia y que la siguen leyendo**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO**

**SAKURA**

"_Sólo el amor más profundo me persuadiría a casarme, por lo que acabaré solterona_"

**(Orgullo y Prejuicio)**

Hay me encontraba sentada detrás de mi escritorio de cristal, en una gran oficina de color blanco, con detalles rosa, los muebles eran en forma de L blancos y tenia pequeños cojines de color rosado, de telas de diferentes texturas y formas, habían también varias mesas con jarrones con rosas blancas y rosadas, detrás mío había un gran ventanal que vislumbraba a la ciudad emergente, mi oficina, estaba en el piso 12 y se encontraba ubicada en el edificio de la compañía Kinomoto en Hong Kong, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca formal de manga bombacha, con una falda de Chanel entubada negra que iba desde mi cintura hasta un poquito más arriba de mi rodilla, con unos tacones cerrados de color negro, llevaba el pelo recogido, de accesorios llevaba perlas y el maquillaje muy natural pero en los ojos delineador negro, me levante de mi silla estaba desesperada, haberlo visto me había removido todo aquello que había querido olvidar por más de 10 años, sin darme cuenta habían empezado a salir lagrimas, no quería reconocerlo pero aun lo amaba, nunca había podido olvidarlo, pero aun así no podía perdonarlo mi orgullo era muy grande.

-Buenos Días Sakura- me saco de mis pensamientos el siempre gentil de mí querido cuñado Yukito que siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa

-Buenos Días Yukito-intente responder con la misma alegría que el pero lo que salió fue más la cara que ponía cuando fingía amabilidad

-Que pasa Sakura, porque estas llorando- dijo con preocupación, ya que por las lágrimas el delineador negro se había alcanzado a mover

-No es na…-

-No me mientas, por favor no lo hagas, sabes que más, que la pareja de tu hermano también soy tu amigo Sakura y te quiero mucho- sin decir más de mis ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas, de una forma descontrolada, mi mente quería silenciar a mis ojos, pero mi corazón expresaba con lagrimas lo que con mi boca no había podido expresar en mucho tiempo.

Después de mucho llorar en mi oficina con un Yukito compresivo, pero a la vez preocupado, me calme y pude contarle todo lo sucedido

-La verdad Sakura, creo que deberías hablar con él- cuando él dijo esto, quede sorprendida, hablar yo con shaoran, el muy patán me había roto el corazón, porque pensó que era la amante de touya, en vez de confiar en mi

-No me mires así, yo se que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero sus razones debió tener además, si hubo algún mal entendido respecto a touya fue tu culpa, le estabas pidiendo una confianza que tu no le tenias, una relación no se mantiene con mentiras-

No podía responderle a Yukito le di todo a shaoran, como que no le tenía confianza

-Yukito estas escuchándote cómo puedes estar de su lado-

-Sakura tu mentiste, si tenias que protegerte de muchas cosas, querías una vida normal pero después que, simplemente si dices que lo amabas tanto porque no le tuviste confianza de decirle la verdad, de contarle tu vida, tu verdadera vida, el tendrá la culpa de lo que paso, pero tú, tu también la tienes-

No pude responder me quede en silencio mirando sus ojos intentando asimilar lo que Yukito decía

**SHAORAN**

**"Tiene que saberlo. Tiene que saber que todo lo he hecho por usted. Es usted demasiado buena para jugar conmigo. Su conversación de anoche con mi tía me ha hecho recobrar la esperanza que ya creía tener totalmente perdida. Si sus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos, dígamelo. Mi afecto y mis deseos no han cambiado, pero una sola palabra suya me silenciará para siempre. Sin embargo, si sus sentimientos han cambiado, debo decirle que ha embrujado usted mi cuerpo y mi alma y que la amo, la amo y la amo y que ya nada podrá separarme de usted.**** "**

**(Orgullo y Prejuicio)**

**H**oy no había podido ir a la oficina, me encontraba tirado en un sofá de mi habitación la fiesta había sido algo que no me esperaba, mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, mi Sakura, mi Sakura era una mentirosa, pero no por las razones que yo había pensado, algo que en lo mas profundo de mi me alegraba, no era la amante de Kinomoto si no su hermana, estaba desesperado de tanto pensar, necesitaba aire fui hasta mi armario me puse lo mas cómodo que encontré, me puse unos jeans, una camisa sport blanca, un pequeño chaleco gris y encima una chaqueta en cuero negra, cuando termine de vestirme baje corriendo las escaleras, mi fiel sirviente me pregunto que si iba a desayunar pero no tenía hambre, así que rechace amablemente, cuando Salí de la casa ya otro de mis sirvientes me estaba esperando con la puerta abierta de mi Ferrari rojo, entre rápidamente al auto y empecé a conducir a toda velocidad, pero sin un rumbo fijo, entre mas pensaba en Sakura mas aceleraba la velocidad, mientras que conducía vi que el semáforo se puso en rojo así que frene en seco pero quede un poco fuera de la línea blanca mire así el cielo un momento vi que estaba cayendo una lluvia muy fuerte así que intente seguir adelante, cuando de repente algo choco conmigo por la el lado de la puerta del copiloto, cuando reaccione y levante la mirada para ver que había pasado vi un Audi deportivo descapotable de color rojo había chocado conmigo, furioso por lo sucedido me baje del automóvil a reclamarle al imbécil del conductor sin importarme la tormenta que había, la persona del otro auto también desdendio de su vehículo, por la lluvia solo alcance a ver que era una mujer asi que acerque más para pelear

**SAK****URA**

**Lo **dicho por Yukito me había puesto a pensar más de la cuenta y si tenía razón yo tenía parte de culpa en lo sucedido, yo empecé una relación con mentiras y esperaba confianza, cuando yo no la tenía, sin tener cabeza de seguir con mis asuntos laborales decidí salir a dar una vuelta en mi auto, Salí de mi oficina y baje en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo mientras caminaba directo a mi Audi deportivo rojo, solo pensaba en shaoran, me subí al automóvil, y empecé a conducir cuando Salí del parqueadero vi que había una tormenta seguí sin importarme el clima, solo analizando todo lo que había pasado y si debía buscarlo y hablar y aclarar todo, obio no para volver, pero si para poder dejar este rencor que en gran parte no me dejaba seguir adelante, seguí sumergida en mis pensamientos que no vi el Ferrari que se encontraba delante de mí, cuando intente frenar ya era tarde que choque con él, muy apenada por que sabia que era mi culpa descendí del auto sin importarme que me iba a mojar me acerque al conductor del otro automóvil y cuando estuve tan cerca para reconocerlo, lo vi le estaba escurriendo agua totalmente mojado y enfrente mío con cara de sorpresa estaba shaoran.

**SHAORAN Y SAKURA**

-Shaoran- dije acercándome a el

-Sakura- exclamo mientras acortábamos la distancia el uno del otro mirándonos fijamente

-No eres la amante de Kinomoto, pero…. Eres una mentirosa- dijo tan cerca de mi que alcance a sentir su respiración.

-Y tu un patán que rompió mi corazón- sin mas palabras tome a shaoran del rostro y el me tomo por la cintura y nos atrajimos mutuamente dispuestos a fundirnos en un beso, un beso ansiado, extrañado, necesitado, a pesar de haber paso el tiempo lo que sentíamos estaba ahí, seguía hay con nosotros

Nos separábamos para tomar aire y reiniciábamos con nuestro asunto cuando los autos detenidos por el choque empezaron a pitar, sin salirnos de nuestro momento nos separamos y el tomo de mi mano y empezamos a correr sin decirnos nada y dejando nuestro vehículos votados en la calle, no se cuanto corrimos, ni a donde nos dirigíamos, yo solo me dejaba llevar, de repente sentí que ya no me estaba mojando y habíamos empezado a caminar, asi que me fije donde me encontraba y vi que habíamos llegado al lobby de un hotel, shaoran se acerco a la recepción y pido una habitación, a la cual nos dirigimos sin decir palabra alguna, cuando llegamos a la habitación no me fije en ella si no en su rostro, el se encontraba mirándome fijamente, cerró la puerta de la habitación y volvió a tomarme de la cintura y a atraerme hacia él para comenzar de nuevo con nuestro beso, todo mi rencor se había ido y mi orgullo también, seguimos besándonos hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos, cuando íbamos a empezar de nuevo de mi boca salió

-Perdóname, por haberte mentido y no haber sido sincera contigo, pero lo único cierto es que te amo, y estos años sin ti han sido un infierno- le susurre mientras de mis ojos salían lagrimas, pero de los de el también

-Pensé que tenias algo con Kinomoto, el día que dijiste que tenias practica te vi abrasándote con el y dude de ti, perdóname tu a mi por no saber confiar, pero también te amo- con lagrimas en los ojos retomamos nuestro beso pero ya con mas pasión, con necesidad, el beso se empezó a profundizar, no supe en que momento entre besos llegamos a la cama, hasta que tropecé en ella y caímos juntos pero sin dejar de besarnos…..

Que pena por la demora de la actualización la verdad había perdido la idea de como quería seguir con la historia estero que esta les guste, añadí pequeñas fracciones de la película de orgullo y prejuicio, espero les guste el capitulo


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**SAKURA Y SHAORAN**

Llegamos al hotel y subimos a la habitación estábamos totalmente mojados entre besos llegamos a la cama, hasta que tropecé en ella y caímos juntos pero sin dejar de besarnos nos separamos para tomar aire nos quedamos con los rostros cerca mirándonos mutuamente, tocó mis mejillas con suavidad, mirando mis ojos; en ellos pude ver que me deseaba de verdad que no era mentira, me miraba como un hombre mira a una mujer. Bajo la mirada a mis labios, yo cerré los ojos esperando ansiosa su beso, bajo sus labios a los míos y con una suave beso rozó mis labios, fue algo suave para no intimidarme. Acarició mi espalda y profundizó el beso más aun volviéndolo más sensual y caliente. Mi respiración se alteró en suaves jadeos haciendo que mi pecho subiese y bajase como un fuelle. Él respiraba rápido también por los besos Me agarró por la cintura y me besó con suavidad, despacio un beso hecho para excitar. Me apoyé sobre su cuerpo, como dándole a entender que podía seguir.

- Te amos Sakura y te amare por siempre- dijo shaoran en susurro con su boca muy cerca a mis labios

Yo también te amo shaoran y jamás te olvide- respondí

Volvimos a empezar nuestro beso

─ No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento- dijo

Me sonrojé antes sus palabras, solo cogí sus mejillas y lo besé como siempre había deseado hacerlo, con un beso de película. Agarró mis caderas con suavidad, llevó las manos a mi trasero y empezó a masajeármelo, haciendo que su entrepierna se rozase con mi pubis en una caliente, dulce danza erótica. Le quité la chaqueta y la corbata, desabotonando los primeros botones de la camisa. Me quitó la camisa dejándome con el sostén, con un diestro movimiento soltó mi pelo.

─ Hermosa. —Susurro junto a mis labios, sellando sus palabras con un beso.

o podía esperar mucho más para sentirlo entre mis brazos, así que como una gata salvaje me lancé sobre él; le arranque la camisa a tirones los pocos botones que quedaban salieron disparados. Era el hombre más hermoso que jamás visto, toqué su torso bronceado y lo observé como si fuera la maravilla más preciada del mundo. Había deseado hacer aquello tantas veces que me parecía un sueño más.

─ Eres hermoso y también te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo –Susurré, no sé cómo pero se me escapó.

Apenas me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando estaba como drogada por la pasión. Me besaba con sensualidad, besos hechos para excitar, jugaba con mi lengua haciendo que una espiral de sensaciones recorriera mi cuerpo buscando el suyo para que ambos se uniesen en el calor del deseo. Arrancó mi sostén mientras besaba mi cuello con pequeños mordiscos de amor, acarició mis pechos pellizcando mis pezones haciéndome gemir, pidiéndole más y más. Besó mis pechos, mordisqueo mis pezones con la pericia de un gran amante, una dulce locura me invadía por momentos; jamás había sentido aquel éxtasis tan bueno con un hombre. Me quitó la falda poco a poco, despacio; empezó a acariciarme por encima de las braguitas, nunca había probando nada tan exquisito, ni siquiera cuando lo hice con mi primer chico. Ningún hombre me había sabido tocar como lo hacia él en aquel momento. No sabía cómo pero mis braguitas habían desaparecido, estaba completamente desnuda ante él; abrió mis piernas, separó con delicadeza mis labios vaginales y mirándome a los ojos oscuros, brillantes por el deseo, pasó la lengua muy despacio por mi clítoris. Aquel toque tan bueno y excitante me hizo elevar las caderas en busca de más. Volvió a repetir la acción pero con lametazos más rápidos, yo ya no gemía, jadeaba. Estaba tan mojada que me resbalaba en el sofá. Ya no podía aguantar mucho más necesitaba que penetrase ya en mí. Pero también podría divertirme un poco yo haciéndole sufrir un poco de placer.

─ Ahora es mi turno. –Le dije con voz ronca, mirándolo como una gatita traviesa.

Lo hice girar para quedar encima de el, le mordí el cuello, lamiendo luego la zona mordida, bajé por su torso besándole suave despacio hasta llegar a sus pezones, los mordisquee pasándole la lengua luego, hasta dejárselos duros. Lo escuchaba respirar fuerte y mi deseo aumentaba, el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más rápido. Con besos húmedos y cálidos bajé hasta rodear su ombligo con mi lengua lamiendo cada poro de su piel. Desaté el cinturón y le quité el pantalón dejándolo totalmente desnudo y expuesto a mi mirada. Mirándolo a los ojos lo masturbe despacio me aguanto la mirada como un desafío caliente, pasé la lengua por su glande con un lametazo lento, entonces él hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un ronco gemido. Me sentía sensual poderosa como una diosa. Seguí con mi tortura placentera, cogí su miembro y lo lamia como si fuera el más dulce de los helados, él levantaba las caderas como si quisiera introducirse más y más en mi boca.

─ Dios mío Sakura, eres toda una sorpresa quien pensaría que eres toda una gata salvaje. –Dijo en forma jocosa y burlándose mientras estaba acariciando mis cabellos.

Me agarró de mis manos y me hizo ponerme sobre él, hizo que me penetrase y lo cabalgase, cuando lo sentí entrar fue un dulce tormento desesperante que ansiaba mucho más. Moví mis caderas en círculos primero suave, a medida que nuestras respiraciones aumentaban también lo hacía mis movimientos. Moví las caderas más rápido, él besaba mis pechos, acariciaba mi trasero con glotonería. Ambos jadeábamos en un esfuerzo por respirar en la pasión que nos consumía hasta reducirnos a cenizas. Noté como mi orgasmo llegaba tan fuerte como nunca lo había sido, apreté la vagina con los espasmos del orgasmo alrededor de miembro de él echando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras una espiral de sensaciones subía por mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar, él llegaba al orgasmo dándome la visión más bella que jamás había visto en un hombre, echo la cabeza hacia atrás de placer gritando y subiendo las caderas como si quisiese entrar mucho más en mí. Caí exhausta sobre su pecho, besando su donde quedaba su corazón.

─ Nunca me había sentido tan bien, gracias por este momento tan feliz que me diste. —Le dije.

Acarició mi pelo besándome.

-No gracias a ti por perdonarme- me dijo

Caímos rendidos y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados y felices de estar juntos.

**Sakura**

Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba tan feliz, desperté cuando la luz del sol se empezó a filtrar por la ventana y cuando abrí los ojos allí estaba el hombre mas guapo y el amor de mi vida dormido al junto a mi en la misma cama, su rostro se veía tan tierno y su expresión como la de un niño, pero solo su impresionante cuerpo y la forma en la que nos habíamos complacido la noche anterior me recordaba que de niño solo tenía el rostro, porque en el resto de los sentidos era todo un hombre y lo que más gusto me daba era que me amaba, me amaba a mi, al pensar en esto no pude evitar reír con satisfacción

-De que te ríes- dijo sin previo aviso shaoran quien me hablaba con los ojos aun cerrados

-Un pensamiento que se me vino a la mente, pero no importa-

-quien sabes en qué tipo de perversión estabas imaginado, no se porque siento que en cualquier momento me vas a violar- dijo de forma sarcástica

-Por que te gustaría- dije en forma seria

-que-

- que te violara, que te hiciera solo mío y jamás volvieras a acercarte a otra- él se quedo mirándome ante mis palabras, yo sé jamás había hablado de esa manera pero lo amaba y siempre lo haría, jamás podría estar con otro

-Si hazme tuyo y jamás me dejes ir-me dijo entre risas mientras me tomaba por la cintura, para acercarme a él y besarme.

**Shaoran**

Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido, solo sabía que amaba a Sakura y que esta vez no la dejaría ir, llego a su departamento abrió la puerta y su sirviente fiel y lea wei salió a saludarlo y darle la bienvenida

-buenos días joven li- saludo el anciano

-buenos días wei- dije amablemente y mostrando una de mis mejores caras

-veo que esta de bueno humor hoy, joven, acaso a su sucedió algo- pregunto el anciano con curiosidad

-mmmm lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dije lleno de emoción

- me alegra mucho joven que este tan feliz joven Li- dijo el anciano con una tierna sonrisa

-ni que lo digas- dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación, pero antes me devolví-por cierto wei hazme un favor llama a la florería y dile que quiero que manden ramos de rosas, al apartamento de Sakura Kinomoto, quiero que llenen su apartamento de rosas y que a cada uno le escriban un mensaje diferente- sin más me gire y volví mi camino a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Ya en mi habitación me empecé a desvestir, hoy tenía que ir a trabajar el día anterior me había saltado mis obligaciones, me dirigí al baño y abrí la llave del agua caliente mientras me lavaba el cabello empecé a recordar lo que había pasado en hotel con Sakura, sus besos y cuando decidió llevar la iniciativa, en eso me di cuenta que mi miembro ya se había excitado a tal punto que me toco cerrar el agua caliente y abrir la fría ya que si no lo hacía me dolería ya que tendría que esperar hasta la noche para ver a Sakura.

Salí del baño muerto del frio por el baño me vestí intente con poca suerte peinarme Salí de mi habitación y baje hasta el parqueadero donde me subí a mi auto.

Me dirigía a la oficina cuando algo se me vino a la mente

-quiero a Sakura mía por siempre, quiero levantarme con ella cada mañana y no tener que sepáranos nunca- pensé, así que me desvié de mi camino y me dirigí al centro comercial más exclusivo de Hong Kong allí, me dirigí a la joyería llame al encargado de atender a los clientes VIP y le dije que me mostrara los anillos más hermosos, me paso varias muestras, las chicas que atendían estaba impresionadas de eso pude darme cuenta pero no les preste mayo atención, me pasaron más de 20 anillos pero ninguno llamo mi atención, estaba por darme por vencido cuando el ultimo anillo fue el escogido.

-quiero ese, cuánto cuesta George- le dije al administrador

-está alrededor de 2 millones de dólares señor Li-

-no me importa quiero este pero quiero que lleve un mensaje en la parte interna de el

-claro señor lo haremos y se lo entregaremos esta misma tarde-

-Perfecto pasare esta tarde por el- sin decir más me levante, le di la mano al administrador page con cheque y Salí de la joyería ahora si rumbo a mi oficina.

Conduje con tranquilidad hasta empresas li, la cual era un edificio de casi 100 pisos, quedaba en el centro de Hong Kong, cuando llegue a mi oficina mande a llamar a mi secretaria.

-Si señor Li, en que puedo ayudarlo- me dijo la secretaria

-Quiero que llames a la decoradora quiero que arreglen la terraza de la empresa, no quiero al helicóptero, no quiero que nada me moleste esta noche o interrumpa, dile a la decoradora que lo quiero lleno de flores y cedas y en el centro una mesa para dos, también quiero que organices una cena para dos y que los meseros nos atiendan, y por favor avisame cuando todo esté listo-

-Sí señor, se le ofrece algo mas- negué con la cabeza a lo cual la secretaria quien siempre ha sido un persona eficiente se retiro a seguir mi mandato.

**Sakura**

Cerré detrás de mí las puertas de mi apartamento sintiéndome la mujer más feliz del universo, corrí hasta la habitación de mi querida Tomoyo quien un se encontraba durmiendo y como cosa rara otra vez se había quedado dormida escuchando música, por lo que el minicomponente estaba encendido, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado de despertarla y cuando estuve al borde de su cama grite.

-Despierta Tomoyo que es un hermoso día- dije mientras saltaba a la cama y ella se levantaba asustada

-que pasa Sakura- me dijo medio adormilada, pero al ver mi sonrisa se despertó de inmediato

-hay Tomoyo si te contara- dije con un gran nudo en la garganta

-por dios sakurita que pasa no me dejes con la intriga-me dijo con cara de ansiedad y asiéndome pucheros

-ayer cuando Salí de la oficina, choque con otro vehiculó y era el de shaoran y…- me quede calla y sonrojada no sabía cómo continuar

-PERO QUE PASO DIME- me dijo ya Tomoyo sentándose en la cama y tomando por los hombros, entonces le empecé a contar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no puede ser- empezó a grita

-si yo sé- y empecé a gritar con ella y mientras gritábamos nos paramos en la cama y empezamos a saltar y a abrazarnos

-estoy tan feliz por ti mi sakurita-en eso empezó a sonar la canción de U can´t touch me y nos acordamos que cuando teníamos como diez años entramos a un concurso de baile y ambas bailamos esa canción, así que de la emoción empezamos a recordar los pasos y a bailarla encima de la cama, estábamos contentas bailando cuando sonó el timbre así que nos tiramos a la cama y salimos a abrir la puerta

-Si buenas días, la señorita Kinomoto- dijo un muchacho con un gran ramo de rosas

-Si soy yo- respondí mientras él me pasaba una tabla para firmar el recibido, entonces entro a dejar el ramo, y luego otro ramo entro, y otro más, cuando por fin cerré la puerta Tomoyo estaba muerta de la risa

-que pasa Tomoyo- dije mientras giraba al verla y para mi sorpresa la razón de que Tomoyo se riera era que el apartamento había quedado lleno de ramos de rosas

-que romántico Sakura-dijo Tomoyo con voz melodiosa

Tomoyo y yo empezamos a leer cado uno de los mensajes y a gritar de emoción

Después de todo el ajetreo de la mañana con los ramos, fui a mi habitación y me aliste para ir a la oficina, me puse una camisa blanca de encaje en forma de rosas, una falda rosada clara, que iba desde arriba de la cintura hasta mas arriba de mis rodillas, totalmente ajustada al cuerpo, me puse unos tacones cerrado abiertos hacia adelante y con un moño de adorno, y maquillaje muy tenue, y fui a trabajar.

Ya eran más de las 7 de la noche y estaba un poco desilusionada shaoran no me había llamado en todo el día y cuando lo llame yo para agradecerle el regalo me había ignorado la llamada, así que un poco desilusionada decidí retirarme a mi casa a descansar, Salí de mi oficina y tome el ascensor y Salí por la puerta principal hoy tomaría taxi ya que mi auto si había sufrido daños durante el accidente, así que me dirigía a tomar un taxi cuando el auto de shaoran se estación enfrente mío

-vas algún lado- me dijo mientras bajaba el vidrio

-Hola, si voy a mi casa-

-te llevo entonces- dijo mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa picara

-claro-subí rápidamente al asiento del copiloto y el vehiculó se puso en marcha no hablamos mucho, y entonces me di cuenta que iba en dirección opuesta a mi departamento entonces iba a preguntarle cuando empezó a hablar

-Sabes tengo hambre, vamos a comer- me dijo sin mirarme

-claro-sin mas nos dirigimos a comer, cuando el auto se detuvo el se bajo rápidamente y me abrió la puerta, cuando Salí mire y vi que estábamos en el edificio de las empresas li, cosa que se me hizo muy extraña

-vamos a comer en tu oficina- pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-si vamos a comer en el techo de este edificio-

-no entiendo-

-no te preocupes es un sorpresa-dijo y luego me dio un pequeño beso en los labios tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el ascensor

Cuando llegamos a la terraza había una vista espectacular en el centro había una especie de pequeño invernadero con muchas rosas de todos los colores y en el centro un mesa con dos sillas y todo estaba iluminado por velas, pero además de eso se miraba las inminentes luces de la gran ciudad eso era todo un escenario que me había dejado sin habla.

-te gusta, lo prepare solo para ti-me dijo en susurros en mi oído cosa que me hizo poner la piel de gallina.

- si me encanta- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para quedar frente a el, y luego besarlo tiernamente, apasionadamente y él me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo más hacia de si, luego me alejo de él con una sonrisa traviesa y me llevo hacia la mesa donde nos sentamos y unos meseros empezaron a atendernos, acabamos la cena sin más y mientras comíamos el postre empezamos a hablar, de cosas que nos gustaban, que habíamos hecho en este tiempo, me pregunto el porqué de la falsa Sakura Clow, y se lo dije todo, nos reímos demasiado, luego los meseros retiraron los platos y se fueron, cuando estuvimos solos shaoran se levanto de su puesto y se acerco a mí y se agacho para quedar a mi altura y yo me gire para verlo a la cara un poco extrañada

-No se tu pero yo lo he estado pensando mucho, y he descubierto que no puedo vivir sin ti Sakura, quiero despertar contigo, quiero escucharte a toda hora, quiero verte reír, llorar y estar ahí para ti-

-No te entiendo-dije nerviosa

-Sakura no quiero perder más tiempo alejado de ti, por eso esta noche quiero pedirte, Sakura me harías el honor de ser mi esposa y de pasar la tu vida conmigo y amarnos hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un estuche en cristal y abriéndolo delante mío

-yo, yo, yo acepto-dije mientras mis ojos se ponían cristalinos para empezar a dejar salir lagrimas de felicidad, el se me acerco con una hermosa sonrisa y tomo el anillo y lo puso en mi dedo, me quede mirando aquel hermoso anillo que tenía una esmeralda en forma de ovalo en el centro rodada de pequeños diamantes y el aro era ancho en oro blanco en forma de cadena que daba varias vueltas a miedo

-gracias Sakura, te amo, te amo tanto-diciendo esto se acerco a mí y sello su boca con la mía, con un beso que empezó tierno pero se empezó a poner exigente y apasionado, se separo de mi y sin decir nada tomo mi mano y llevo hacia su oficina que era grande y tenía dos grandes puertas de roble labrado, no había nadie en la empresa así que no sentí pena ni nada, en el fondo delante de un gran ventanal estaba su escritorio las paredes estaban rodeadas de libreros y había una pequeña sala con muebles en cuero verdes

Entramos y cuando cerramos las puertas de la gran oficina me tomo y me lanzo fuerte hacia el librero que estaba en nuestro costado y empezó a besarme

**Shaoran**

Acercó su boca muy despacio a la mía, y muy suavemente, muy dulcemente sentí el roce con sus finos labios. Una sensación indescriptible en mí se produjo. Mi alma llenó de repente aquel vacio que había sentido durante tantos años por nuestra separación al fin se llenaba. El pulso en cuestión de segundos se me aceleró cada vez más deprisa. Durante ese pequeño intervalo, inexplicablemente, se paralizó la ciudad. Sólo se escuchaba el latido de nuestras respiraciones y el sonido de la fricción que producían nuestros labios, pegados uno al otro. Nada más se oía. Solo sentí el calor de su boca y el apacible sabor y aroma que desprendía. Quedé inevitablemente enganchado a ellos. Quedé atrapado por el perfume de su piel.

Ella terminó de besarme y despegó sus labios muy lentamente, sin prisa, como si el mundo no fuera a acabar mañana, devolviéndome una sonrisa que brilló más que el mismo sol, haciendo que éste por vergüenza se escondiera dejando que la luna saliera y nos observara mientras intercambiábamos caricias, miradas, risas, besos, me jalo por la corbata mientras me guiaba a mi gran escritorio, cuando tropezamos con él, con mi brazo arroje al piso todo que se encontraba allí y levantándola para que se acostara allí, nuestros cuerpos intentaban buscarse quitándonos la ropa a bruscos tirones, mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban como dos serpientes, Logré sacarle la falda y las braguitas color rosado que tenía, y con la lengua comencé a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, lentamente, suavecito. La besé en las piernas, la cintura, y llegué a su sexo. Me dispuse a besarlo, saborearlo, lamerlo, chuparlo... Estábamos poseídos, sobre todo ella, que parecía estar recibiendo un exorcismo por las convulsiones que sufría. Separé sus labios y empecé a darle pequeños mordisquitos al clítoris, poco a poco, suevamente, lentamente. Pronto noté como se iba "derritiendo", su cuerpo, lo que demostraba que estaba excitadísima.

-"Hagamos el amor"- me dijo ella.

Introduje mi miembro en su vagina lentamente. Poco a poco, sentíamos como mi pene se introducía cada vez más por su sexo gracias a la hidratación del suyo. Nuestras caderas al principio bailaron un suave y lento vals y poco después parecían bailar una rápida canción de jazz. Un extraño, misterioso y placentero fuego se apoderó de los dos, cada vez nuestros cuerpos pedían más fricción y a mayor velocidad. Empezamos a gemir cual dos sordomudos queriendo transmitir el placer sentido en el momento. Un placer indescriptible con palabras. Un placer cada vez más intenso que se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos y que culminó con un grito que rompió el silencio de la noche.

Nos hallábamos exhaustos por el esfuerzo físico. Litros y litros de sudor nos envolvían. Un fuerte y agradable olor a sexo se hallaba presente en la oficina e iluminados con la luz de la ciudad, encima de mi escritorio cosa que no me volvería a dejar trabajar en paz

- ¡Ha sido increíble!- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

- Increíble creo que se queda corto.

Aquella noche hicimos el amor varias veces más.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE CON PACIENCIA ME HAN LEIDO, Y REALMENTE LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA SIN EXCUSAS SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE HABIA PERDIDO LA INSPIRACION, SABIA QUE QUERIA PARA EL FINAL PERO NO SABIA COMO LLENARLO, YA ESTOY A LA MITAD DEL CAPITULO 15 QUE CREO QUE SERA EL FINAL CON LA BODA DE SAKURA, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO **


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

TOMOYO

Hoy había decidido salir a dar una vuelta y a comprar unas telas y es que desde que Sakura le había contado que se iba a casar no dejaba de pensar en cómo iba a hacer el vestido, solo sabía que tenía que ser algo digno de su adorada prima, lo primero que hizo fue entrar en todos los almacenes de tela en busca de la mejor, quería algo que tuviera bordados con encajes, mientras caminaba había sentido que alguien la seguía se giro sobre si misma mas de una vez a verificar pero nunca vio a nadie, sin más prosiguió con su camino.

Ya había recorrido más de una docena de textileras, en el camino paso por una heladería lo que la provoco así que decidió entrar, mientras leía el menú se acerco la camarera con un postre de helado que era su favorito, y los puso en la mesa ella asombrada por el hecho, le pregunto

-Disculpa pero yo aun no he pedido nada-dijo a la encargada, sintiéndose extrañada

-es una cortesía de la casa- sin más se retiro

Ella asombrada por este hecho le pareció extraño pero no fue capaz de ignorar aquel postre, cuando salió de la heladería continuo su camino en busca de las telas, en eso un niño se le acerco y le entrego una orquídea, su flor favorita y después salió corriendo, de cuanto en cuanto alguien le iba entregando una flor, aun mas que extrañada no solo por helado sino que también las flores, cuando entro en una tienda de telas que estaba en una esquina muy cerca a la vía principal, y allí mientras buscaba la vio, era la tela perfecta, era blanca y estaba bordada con rosas en hilo blanco, el único detalle que ella agregaría a esa tela seria pequeñas perlas y quedaría perfecto, hoy había sido su día, sin más que pensar decidió que iba a comprar esa tela ahora mismo ya que no faltaba que tuviera la mala suerte de que si volvía otro día no iba estar.

-bueno días señorita, en que puedo servirle- pregunto amablemente la encargada

- si buenos días, disculpa pero me gustaría llevarme toda la existencia de esta tela-dije sin más, y mostrando una gran sonrisa, y es que había meditado mucho y no quería que alguien más tuviera la misma tela que mi querida Sakura, pagaría lo que tuviera que dar por esa tela

-disculpe señorita está segura- me pregunto la encargada con cara de sorpresa

-si-y le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, saque de mi bolso mi billetera y con ella mi hermosa tarjeta negra con cupo ilimitado.

Ella accedió de inmediato y mando a sacar de la bodega todo el rollo de tela, pero cuando lo vi me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, hoy no había llevado su coche porque sabía que era día de caminar con paciencia y buscar, pero no se iba a dar por vencida así que se hizo la valiente y tomo el rollo de tela y lo empezó a cargar con mucho esfuerzo, pero sin mirar atrás, todos en la tienda estaban muy sorprendidos por ella, y es que ver a esa frágil chica con un rollo de tela más alto que ella era aparte de ser cómico, no daban crédito a la frágil criatura.

Decidida salió a tomar un taxi pero vio que no pasaba ninguno por allí así que decido caminar un poco más, entonces llego a la esquina y vio que no pasaban carros así que decidió cruzar, pero a la mitad de la vía una esquina de la tela se le había enredado con la tapa de una alcantarilla, ella se agacho sin mucho cuidado de ver la vía a desenredar su tela.

Todo fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de nada, solo cuando escucho el sonido de la bocina del vehículo que venía en su dirección alzo su vista para ver de donde provenía y hay a menos de un metro de distancia a punto de atropellarla venia una camioneta,

-TOMOYO, TOMOYO-gritaba un hombre a lo lejos, ella se giro con lagrimas en los ojos viendo que era el fin de su vida y hay corriendo desesperadamente y pronunciando su nombre estaba, aquel hombre de ojos azules, con los que tanto había soñado un día, su cara mostraba dolor y preocupación

-ya no había tiempo de reaccionar así que decidió cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe del vehículo, y pensando que antes de morir le hubiera gustado haberlo besado solo una vez más-

Ella sintió como una fuerza impresionante la empujaba, pero no así atrás o adelante, sino al costado, aun con los ojos cerrados escucho los gritos de las personas transeúntes que se encontraban en el lugar, luego el fuerte golpe del vehículo, contra alguien y luego por el segundo golpe supuso que había chocado luego contra un muro y después hubo un tercer golpe de otro auto que intento frenar y dio contra el primer auto

Aturdía aun por el golpe abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba en la vía estaba en el andén al otro lado de donde debería estar, la gente la intento ayudar y la levanto

-señorita, está bien-preguntaban las personas

-sí, sí pero cómo?- no termino la frases sobre sus dudas de cómo no había sido atropellada, por que hay en la vía botado y sangrando estaba el, Eriol había corrido con esfuerzo sobre humano y había llegado a tiempo para quitarla de ahí pero no para quitarse el, al entenderlo ella corrió y lo movió como pudo, estaba totalmente bañado en sangre

-ERIOL, porque, Eriol-dijo ella entre sollozo, mientras que ponía la cabeza de este en su regazo

-ayuda por favor, llamen una ambulancia, Eriol- gritaba con desesperación, en ese momento cerró los ojos sintiéndose impotente por lo sucedido, entonces sintió la mano de Eriol retirando sus lagrimas

-no llores, no llores por favor-dijo débilmente

-porque, porque lo hiciste- se preguntaba ella

-porque te amo Tomoyo, te he amado desde siempre, y no sabes cuan arrepentido me sentí cuando mis padres te humillaron de ese modo, pero menos que eso porque no fui capaz de hacer nada y te deje ir, me culpe a mí mismo y desde entonces no soy nada, porque sin ti soy solo un recipiente vacio y el solo hecho de que dejares de existir seria la cosa más – no pudo seguir Tomoyo se había acercado y había capturado sus labios a pesar del dolor que sentía, su corazón está feliz y en paz

-yo también te amo Eriol-dijo ella cuando se retiro un poco y luego vio como Eriol sonreía y lo volvió a besar, pero ese segundo beso no hubo respuesta de parte de Eriol, así que se retiro lentamente y vio que este no se movía

-ERIOL, ERIOL, HABLAME ERIOL- pero al ver que este no respondía volvió a empezar a llorar, y a desesperase

-ERIOL POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES YO TE AMO Y TE PERDONO. ERIOL- gritaba entre sollozos y desesperación

En ese momento llego la ambulancia, los paramédicos subieron a Eriol a toda prisa sobre la camilla y luego a la ambulancia, ella insistió en ir, una vez allí el camino al hospital fue lo peor que había vivió entonces, los paramédicos intentaban reanimar a Eriol pero este no respondía, los paramédicos lo intentaron una, otra y otra vez al ver que no había respuesta

-lo siento señorita- dijo el enfermero

-hora de la muerte- dijo otro paramédico que estaba anotando en una libreta

-NO POR FAVOR NO VUELVA A INTENTARLO– decía ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo para suplicarle, el para medico viendo la desesperación de la joven decidió hacer un intento mas pero sin esperanzas, el joven ya no presentaba signos vitales y su corazón se había detenido, entonces como si de un milagro se tratare el corazón de Eriol volvía a latir

-parece que su novio no la piensa dejar- dijo el enfermero asombrado por lo sucedido.

ERIOL

Hoy me levante sin ánimos, mi vida había sido un desastre después de que había dejado ir a Tomoyo y haberla visto en esa fiesta feliz y hermosa como siempre, pero ahora tenía novio, alguien con quien estar, alguien que la debe estar amando como se merece, sin seguir lamentándome más me levante y me puse un traje negro con chaleco y chaqueta, sin corbata, me puse mis gafas negras, Salí de mi casa y me subí a mi mercedes negro, rumbo a mi oficina, mientras me detenía el semáforo, hay un ángel que cruza mi camino, llevaba su hermoso cabello negro y ondulado suelto tenía una camisa blanca con manga bombacha, que le queda suelta y llevaba unos jeans azules con rotos en las rodillas, y unas baletas de tono rosa claro se veía tan hermosa, sin pensarlo más estacione mi vehículo en una acera cercana y decidí seguirla, la vi entrar en una tienda de textiles y veía las telas con devoción y amor, se veía tan hermosa, y me daba risa cuando ponía cara de decepción y los pucheros que así cuando no encontraba lo estaba buscando, la miraba a la distancia y aunque sabía que nunca nos veríamos y no me vería a si por mi causa, el solo hecho de verla sonreír llenaba mi corazón de amor, porque amor es ver feliz a la persona que amas, así no sea al lado tuyo.

Salimos y entramos tienda tras tienda, entonces decidió entrar a una heladería ella se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana y yo me hice dos mesas más atrás, la mesera con coquetería decidió atenderme a mi primero, en vez de a ella que había sido quien entrado primero eso me favoreció, ella me paso la carta yo le dije que quería una jugo pero que quería que le llevara el helado de frutos del bosque a la señorita de la venta, Tomoyo adoraba ese postre lo recordaba muy bien, la mesera me miro con cara de decepción lo que me llevo a darle una generosa propina, y le pedí que le dijera que había sido regalo de la casa y así lo hizo

-Disculpa pero yo aun no he pedido nada-dijo se veía hermosa hasta analizando la situación

-es una cortesía de la casa- sin más se retiro y vi como mi amada sucumbía a la dulzura de su postre, era tan excitante verla

Después de un rato salió, yo siempre a una distancia donde no pudiera verme, en eso cruzamos una floristería y compre un ramo de doce orquídeas, me adelante y vi a unos niños jugando y les ofrecí dinero a cambio de ir a darle una flor a la señorita, ellos aceptaron.

Ella entro a una tienda mas yo la seguí la estaba observando cuando encontró lo que buscaba, en eso sonó mi celular, y yo Salí un momento a contestar

-hola mi querido padrino donde te encuentras-era shaoran

-hola amor mío para que me necesitas estoy en algo importante-

-necesito un favor –no escuche lo que dijo porque en eso fue que vi que Tomoyo se encontraba agachada en la mitad de la calle y delante de ella venia un vehículo a toda velocidad y que parecía que había perdido los frenos, todo el mundo se vino abajo, sin más Salí a correr, y empecé a gritar

-TOMOYO,TOMOYO-que haría si ella moría, yo me iría tras de ella, prefería concebir mi vida alejado de ella, pero sabiendo que era feliz y estaba bien, y no que dejara de existir, entonces ella me miro y sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas, al ver esto aumente mi velocidad

Cuando logre llegar utilice las fuerza que me quedaban para empujarla y ya después de eso todo fue muy rápido sentí el golpe del vehículo, y rodé por encima de este cuando, caí al piso logre ver un segundo vehículo que no pudo frenar y paso por encima mío y luego todo fue oscuridad y dolor

Pensé dejarme llevar por la oscuridad cuando la escuche, ella lloraba, y yo no quería que lo hiciera menos por una escoria como yo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia levante mi brazo y seque sus lagrimas, verla llorar era peor que el dolor que estaba sintiendo

-ERIOL, porque, Eriol-dijo ella entre sollozo, mientras me ponía la cabeza en su regazo

-ayuda por favor, llamen una ambulancia, Eriol- gritaba con desesperación,

-no llores, no llores por favor-dije débilmente mientras retiraba sus lagrimas con mi mano

-porque, porque lo hiciste- me preguntaba ella

-porque te amo Tomoyo, te he amado desde siempre, y no sabes cuan arrepentido me sentí cuando mis padres te humillaron de ese modo, pero menos que eso porque no fui capaz de hacer nada y te deje ir, me culpe a mí mismo y desde entonces no soy nada, porque sin ti soy solo un recipiente vacio y el solo hecho de que dejares de existir seria la cosa más – no pude seguir Tomoyo se me había acercado y había capturado mis labios a pesar del dolor que sentía, mi corazón está feliz y en paz, ahora sí podría irme, había soñado y añorado tanto un beso suyo.

-yo también te amo Eriol-me dijo ella, me sentí tan feliz tan lleno, que cerré los ojos y vi oscuridad, pero hay había paz, así que me deje ir

-ERIOL, ERIOL, HABLAME ERIOL- escuchaba su voz a lo lejos

-ERIOL POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES YO TE AMO Y TE PERDONO. ERIOL- gritaba entre sollozos y desesperación mi amada Tomoyo, pero su voz cada vez sonaba tan distante

Dicen que cuando vas a morir lo último que vez es el recuento de tu vida y al final eso estaba sucediendo, pero en mis recuerdos solo podía ver los momentos que había pasado con ella, mi Tomoyo mi amada Tomoyo,

-ERIOL POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES, POR FAVOR-esas últimas palabras me llenaron de fuerza jamás mi amada, jamás te voy a dejar.

Cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto de hospital no recordaba lo que había pasado, intente mover mi mano derecha pero sentí un peso, así que dirigí mi mirada así el lugar y allí durmiendo mientras tomaba mi mano fuerza estaba ella, el amor de mi vida y entonces lo recordé todo, el accidente, y que ella había dicho que me amaba, mientras pensaba ella se despertó y un poco adormilada me miro fijamente y se levanto de inmediato cuando me vio despierto

-Eriol como estas-me dijo desesperada ya incorporándose

No supe decir nada estire mi mano para acariciar su suave mejilla

-algo va mal Eriol- me dijo preocupándose y acercándose a mi

-no, estoy bien y que tu estés aquí lo mejora todo- le dije intentando sonreír

-te amo Eriol y perdóname por mi estas así-

-no perdóname tu por haber sido este monstro que dejo que te humillaran, debí haberte seguido-

-eso ya no importa, yo te perdono porque te amo y siempre lo he hecho-sin decir más ella sonrió y yo la jale del brazo así mi acercándola y hay cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca me aguante el dolor de las costillas, y atrape sus labios con los míos, eran como siempre los había recordado dulces y carnosos, ella olía a rosas cuanto la había deseado

-Eriol estas bien-dijo shaoran entrando de improvisto y haciéndome separar de mi amada, ella se retiro y se sonrojo cuando lo vio

-perdón veo que he interrumpido algo-maldito juro por lo más sagrado que me la vas a pagar li shaoran, el entendió con la mira mi pensamiento, y se retiro de inmediato, Sakura iba entrando detrás del cuando él se volteo y la jalo de la mano y se la llevo.

gracias espero que les guste el capitulo


End file.
